Beautiful Mess
by MusicChiller27
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC - 3 days was all it took for her entire life to change. 3 days from the time her mother died to hearing his soft deep voice on the other line inviting her on the road with him. Her best friend from childhood - a dark childhood. So many similarities and so much time had passed by, how could she say no? But there are secrets that could rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Mess**

Chapter 1

3 days.

Everything happened so fast, it was all one big blur. Serice barely remembered anything past coming home to police vehicles outside of her apartment building. She lived with her mother since times were tough and they only had each other to rely on. The coroner arrived a few minutes after she did, officially calling time of death on her mother and all Serice could do was stand there stiff as a statue. Even now, 3 days later, she still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact her mother was gone. Dead. She would never see her again as long as she lived or hear her voice. Honestly, Serice had no idea how to feel about it because she'd never been close to her mother. How sad was that? They lived under the same roof together since she was born and, yet, Serice always felt like a burden. Shaking her head refusing to think about it, she turned up the volume on her MP3 player and hoped the battery lasted throughout the flight. Music was a huge part of who she was, her saving grace and helped Serice through some tough times in her life.

Staring out the window of the plane, Serice looked down at her dark blue painted fingernails and fingerless gloves on her hands. They were long and went up to the middle of her forearms. She wore a long sleeved dark blue top that had lace see-through sleeves and dark blue jeans, black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. Her makeup consisted of thick dark blue eyeliner and clear gloss, a balled chain around her neck with a gothic pentagram dangling from it. Serice used to be gothic, but had really toned her look down the older she got. She flat out refused to give up her eyeliner though because it really brought out her citrine eyes. Her makeup was her mask in a way to hide from the world, afraid to show her true self to others.

The plane landed 20 minutes later, making Serice sigh with relief since she'd never flown a day in her life until now. It made her a nervous wreck, but at the same time it was worth it because of who was waiting for her. At least, Serice hoped he was. Exiting through the terminal of the airport carrying just a bag of basically everything she owned, Serice kept her guard up and eyes peeled. It was hard to believe she agreed to live Cincinnati so soon after her mother's death and part of her felt her guilty, but a stronger part needed the break. Serice had to get away for a little while, escape reality and figure out what she was going to do once this small getaway ended. Snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of a loud raspy voice calling her name from behind, it could've only been one person. His voice was unmistakable. It was the same person who was responsible for her standing in this airport at the moment and Serice took a deep shaky breath, slowly turning around until they locked eyes.

"Hello Jon." She greeted softly, immediately being enveloped in his strong arms and Serice held on with everything, fighting back tears. "It's REALLY great seeing you again."

Serice honestly thought once Jon left Cincinnati, Ohio to pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler she'd never see him again. Jon couldn't believe the raven haired beauty in front of him and felt the breath leave his body. Those haunting citrine orbs of hers locked on his deep blues and he couldn't stop himself from encasing her in his strong embrace immediately. He felt her tighten her arms around him and his left arm went around her waist, his free hand cupping the back of her head gently. After everything they'd been through together, Jon had the same thoughts Serice did as far as never seeing each other again. Sometimes fate worked in mysterious ways. Pulling back, Jon stared down at her again for a minute, drinking Serice in and held both of her hands, squeezing them gently.

"Come on, let's get your bags."

"I don't have a bag to get." Serice held her small bag up she carried with a small smile, watching his brow raise. "It's got everything I need in it." She owned rather, but he didn't need to know that fact.

Jon didn't bother questioning it and walked beside her through the airport with his hand on the small of her back, being sure to steer clear of people who were being loud or overly boisterous. "Was the flight okay?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "It wasn't too shitty or anything?"

"It was fine."

They went through security, which didn't take long since her bag was small and the jewelry she had on was shown besides her belly button. It was sort of embarrassing lifting her top to show it off, but Serice did it and walked out of the airport with Jon. He tossed her bag in the backseat while she hopped in the passenger of the huge SUV, looking around.

"Impressive digs, Good." She commented with a smirk, buckling up and pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Jon used to smoke, but Serice didn't know if he still did or not. When he held up his own pack, Serice sighed with relief and immediately lit up, rolling the window down while Jon did the same thing, inhaling the much needed nicotine. Same old Serice, Jon thought with a smile, taking a long drag of his own cigarette. He absolutely hated being in buildings where he couldn't smoke and had felt antsy waiting in the airport for Serice. Tobacco chew took the edge off a little, but it was nothing compared to having an actual cigarette.

"There's going to be two other guys traveling with us. Lots of luggage, so we needed a big rental. You can meet them once we get to the arena. If you want to stay in the dressing room, that's fine or you can tag along with us. Because once we get there and into our ring gear, we've got PR and advertising bullshit we have to do. No one will mind where you go, I've got you an all access pass so you have free reign of the arena." Jon explained, taking another drag and flicked ash out the window, smoke lazily sliding out of his nose. "You can stay on the road as long as you want. I work Friday through Tuesdays with Wednesday and Thursday off. Days off are in Tampa, I think you'll enjoy the beach since its right in my backyard."

"I'll travel with you until you send me away." Serice said truthfully, blowing smoke out the window so the SUV didn't smell like it. She was thankful Jon hadn't immediately asked about her mother because it was still a very fresh wound in her heart. Serice didn't know if she'd ever heal from her mother's death, not fully, but in time the wound will heal like all the others. "Thanks again for doing this. Your mother was insistent on it, I guess."

They made idle chatter, basically catching up with each other and stayed away from sore subjects. Jon was in a very good place and the last thing Serice wanted to do was drag the horrible past up for him again. Arriving at the arena 20 minutes later, Serice hopped out of the SUV with her bag in hand because it had her laptop in it, never going anywhere without it. Jon led her inside, keeping his arm around her shoulders so she remained close to him. It was madness and pure chaos. Serice had never seen anything like it. They managed to make it back to the dressing room with the word **SHIELD **across the door in big bold letters. Serice took a seat on the couch while Jon rushed into the bathroom to get ready for the show and all she could do was look around, noticing all the luggage from his other two travel companions.

"I can't believe she fucking works here." A two-toned haired man grumbled as he stalked into the dressing room a few minutes later with a taller man, both of them freezing at the sight of a pale raven haired girl on their couch. This had to be Serice. He would have to swallow his anger down and deal with his ex-girlfriend situation later, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Hi, you must be Jon's friend. I'm Colby and this is Joe." He gestured to a long dark haired tanned man to his right, extending his hand to her and smiled when she shook it briefly before doing the same thing to Joe.

Joe knew Colby was red hot with anger because his ex-girlfriend worked for the same company he left her for. He thought his friend was an idiot to let that fiery goddess go. Ganesa was absolutely beautiful from head to toe. He loved the boots she wore, they really showed off her toned calves even through the jeans. What captivated him most were her dark neon green eyes. Never had he seen a shade quite that vivid on a woman before, especially eyes. Joe briefly wondered if they were contacts, but something told him there was absolutely nothing on Ganesa's body that was phony. He shook Serice's hand, trying to push the fiery redhead ex of Colby's out of his mind and knew issues were bound to arise in the future. They would deal with them when the time came.

"Nice to meet you." He rumbled softly, releasing her hand and looked up when Jon walked out of the bathroom. "Bout time you made it back, bro."

"Yeah man, her flight was delayed a little."

Serice had a hard time breathing, trying not to devour Jon, but it was hard not to admire him. Jon wore a pair of black cargo pants with black combat boots and a black long sleeved turtleneck. Every article of clothing fit him like a second skin. He pulled the sleeves up to just below his elbows and had a black leather belt through the loops of his cargos. Serice had just finished shaking hands with the taller man named Joe when Jon walked out of the bathroom and snapped out of her thoughts, surprised her cheeks were flaming. Jon was glad his comrades were making her feel welcome as he walked past her to his bag, pulling something out he forgot to give her. A few seconds later, he flipped the backstage pass over her head that was attached to a lanyard and winked at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"So the PR lady left a note saying we had to dress and go to the PR room." He informed his comrades. "Where the fuck is that? And should we get going now?" This was their first night on the job and it was at one of the biggest shows of the year for WWE – Survivor Series.

"Yeah…what about her though?" Joe gestured to Serice. "You really wanna leave her in here alone?" He folded his arms in front of his chest and could see the guilt-ridden look cross Jon's face.

"I'll be fine." Serice spoke up, looking at Jon with an encouraging smile. "Don't frown, I know you were going to be insanely busy. I have my laptop and MP3 player, I'm good. Go do your thing."

Colby wondered briefly if Serice knew where she was, knowing there were quite a few dickheads in the backstage area that didn't particularly care for rookies stepping on their turf. That's exactly what they were doing tonight. Oh well, they were about to blow the doors off WWE – as Jon had once said in one of his infamous FCW promos before the company became NXT.

"She'll be fine." He turned to face Jon with troubled chocolate eyes. "Look, about the PR lady we have to go see, she's sort of…"

"She's the moron's ex." And hot as fuck, Joe added in thought, looking back at Serice somewhat apprehensively. "Lock the door behind us and don't answer it unless we knock 3 times in a row. No pausing, got it?" His protective side was shining through, especially since this was a close personal friend of Jon's.

"Got it, big man. Now you better go before all 3 of you get ass chewing's." Serice stated, already popping her ear buds to her MP3 player in her ear and pulled her laptop out, starting to get lost in her own world.

Jon hated leaving Serice alone in the dressing room, but they had a job to do. He couldn't push it to the side just because his friend from childhood was on the road with him. She seemed to understand and he would make it up to her later on once the show ended. If Serice had a prayer of surviving on the road with him, she had to learn to adapt to Jon's schedule and way of life. They weren't kids anymore and this was the opportunity of a lifetime, something he'd worked his entire wrestling career for. Making it to the WWE was monumental, especially to an Independent wrestler. That's where Jon came from, where his roots had started and he would never forget who made him. At one point while in the Independents, Jon never thought the WWE would look his way because he'd come close to signing a contract years ago.

The timing was wrong then.

It was right now.

Everything happened for a reason, every struggle he suffered had a purpose, but Jon overcame all obstacles. His shoddy childhood that involved a great deal with Serice along with starting wrestling at the age of 16. Being shot down countless times for opportunities until finally he started destroying everyone and everything in his path. There was a drug addiction somewhere in the middle of it all that really made him spiral out of control, but through all of that Jon prevailed. When CZW opened the doors for him, it was the start of Jon's descent into becoming one of the most dominant forces in the Independents to date. Every company he wrestled for, he became champion in and burned them all to the ground, planting his flag on the pile of dust. 2010 he pissed off the whole world, set trends and standards on what it meant to be a champion, to be a professional wrestler. Jon changed the game entirely, but he never thought 2011 would've brought him a WWE developmental contract. Granted, he hated not being able to really express how he felt in promos and had to hold back cussing because of the PG rating WWE had, but Jon had gotten used to it.

Now he had finally arrived and was ready show the world what Dean Ambrose was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ganesa's head snapped up as soon as she heard the door to her office open, reaching up to pull the cord to backdrop screen. "Come on in and stand in front of the black backdrop. Give me menacing looks too." She ordered, moving Colby where she wanted him and then moved to the bigger man named Joe.

Earlier that night, Ganesa hadn't expected to run into her ex-boyfriend, Colby Lopez, who wrestled under the name of Seth Rollins in the WWE. It was actually the night of his debut since he'd been in developmental for a few years in FCW/NXT. They were junior and high school sweethearts, together since the 5th grade. It wasn't a surprise considering Colby's parents were best friends with Ganesa's and they grew up next door together in Davenport, Iowa. After high school graduation, Colby had continued pursing his dream of professional wrestling and ended up moving to Tampa, Florida with Ganesa. He asked her to marry him, both of them wanting a fresh start with their careers since she was going to school for a degree in marketing. They never got married though, just had a long 6 year engagement. Once he signed a developmental deal with WWE, their relationship went downhill and Ganesa couldn't figure out why to save her life. She was the perfect fiancée, doing everything for him that he asked and catered to his every need, but it wasn't enough. Not for the almighty Colby Lopez who thought the sun shined out of his backside.

Her worst fear of losing Colby came true when he came to her not even 2 months into his developmental with WWE, claiming they didn't have a connection anymore. In his mind, Colby did what any sane man would do in his situation and cut ties with the person holding him back. He told her he couldn't be with her anymore because she'd chosen a different career path than him and wished her a great life. Ganesa couldn't believe how cold he'd been toward her, especially when he demanded her to move out of the apartment since it was in his name and gave her one week to do it. She was completely heartbroken and was out of the apartment within the next day, finding an apartment on the other side of Tampa as far away from him as she could get. There was no way she'd leave Tampa just because her jackass ex-boyfriend lived there. What Colby didn't know was her so-called different career path had led her to a job with the same company he was in developmental for – the WWE. She'd found out a week prior and planned on surprising him on their 7 year anniversary, which was a couple weeks away, but he'd destroyed those plans. As much as Ganesa wanted to tell Colby about her job opportunity, it was clear he wanted nothing more to do with her with how he'd treated her, so she kept it to herself. A month later, Ganesa started working for WWE in their marketing/advertising and Public Relations. Because of how talented Colby was in the ring, Ganesa had no doubt in her mind he'd make it to the WWE one day and knew they'd eventually have to face each other again.

She just didn't expect that time to come after nearly 2 years.

Ganesa wore black slacks, black 3 inch heeled knee-high boots and a black sweater that hugged around her hips. Her fiery red hair cascaded down her back in waves past her backside, dark neon green eyes outlined in thin black liner, gloss on her lips. Small hands reached out and gripped Joe's waist as Ganesa moved him at an angle with Jon standing between them. Once she was satisfied with their position for the pictures, Ganesa noticed Joe's hair was a little wild and combed it back with her fingers, hoping he didn't mind.

"Once your group pictures are done, we'll do individual and then you'll be free to go."

Joe loved the feeling of her hands on him. Did he really just think that? He also couldn't help thinking what an incredible backside she had in those pants. They molded to her and those legs…DAMN IT! He had to get a grip, knowing there was a strict code men lived by. Never go after a friend's ex-girlfriend or boyfriend. No matter how delicious she looked how much Joe wanted those long legs wrapped around his waist, he couldn't cross that line.

Jon watched Colby's ex-girlfriend walk around them several times, pushing their shoulders back to extend their chests. She pulled their sleeves down completely and rerolled them up rather than just shoving the extra material up their arms. Ganesa wanted perfection in these photos and she was getting it whether they liked it or not. Jon shook his head, his eyes following her pant covered backside along with Joe while she made two more passes around them.

"Your ex?" He questioned Colby with a smirk. "You broke up with her because?"

"I was an idiot." Colby muttered loud enough to where only Jon and Joe could hear him, both of them chuckling in agreement. "Fuck you guys."

The photographer, Tom, walked in a few minutes later and apologized for being late, immediately getting to work on the group shots. Jon let Ganesa know he had a visitor in their dressing room and didn't want to leave her alone too long. Ganesa smiled and nodded, starting with Jon first for the individual photos.

"Ambrose, once he's finished you can head back to the dressing room. I know you guys are nervous for the debut tonight." Turning, Ganesa picked her clipboard up from the desk and skimmed down the list to see who would be next after the PR for the new stable in WWE. She felt someone behind her and didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "What do you want, Colby?" She asked in a soft clipped voice.

Colby had waited until the group photos were finished and walked over while Jon's photos were taken, sighing at her tone. "Look, I know we have a past together and everything, but this is all I've ever worked for. You know that better than anyone. So, I don't want any tension between us while at work. I'd like for us to try to be friends at the very least." Lord knew Colby didn't have a prayer with Ganesa after the crude way he ended things between them. "I know it'll be hard, but can we at least try?"

"Friends…" Ganesa scoffed, rolling her eyes and nearly laughed in his face. "You want to be friends?" Setting her clipboard down and folding her arms in front of her chest, she turned around to face her ex-boyfriend, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. Trying to determine if it was really worth her time to attempt being friends with him, Ganesa rolled her lips together and pursed them, clearing her throat. "I think it's going to take me a little longer than I'd like, but I don't think I'll have an issue with us being friends." That stung a lot more than she cared to admit. "Excuse me, I need to go get my laptop." Walking around him, Ganesa left the room trying to breathe a little and headed for the ladies room, refusing to let him see her cry, not after all this time.

Joe was the last one they were doing, so he stood on the sidelines and watched while Colby spoke quietly to Ganesa. The more he studied her, the more Joe could feel a problem arising in his cargo pants and closed his eyes while leaning his head back against the wall, thinking of every nasty thing he possibly could. Dead bunnies seemed to do the trick and he felt his erection slowly diminish for the moment. If he had to keep thinking of dead bunnies, he was definitely going to need shock therapy. Noticing Colby had upset Ganesa, Joe walked over and popped him upside the head, scowling.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Colby demanded in a growl, glaring back at his friend.

"You're really a dense idiot, you know that? You just asked the woman you shredded to be friends with you? Have you lost your mind? Didn't you see the pain in her eyes?" A blind man could see it! Joe wanted to kill Colby for hurting Ganesa and he didn't even know the woman. How sad was that? "You need to leave her alone. You've done enough damage. That much is fucking clear."

Colby glowered at the big man. "What's it to you? Got a thing for her?"

Joe snorted, shaking his head. "Has nothing to do with it. I just know how to treat a lady unlike you. Now get the fuck out of here before she comes back since your pictures are done. I'll meet you both back at the locker room." It wasn't a request as Joe shoved Colby toward the door. "I don't want you here when she gets back. She'll just get upset and she needs to focus on her job."

Knowing Joe was right, Colby reluctantly left with his head lowered, feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet right now.

* * *

Serice had turned the volume down on her MP3 player so she could hear the knocking from one of the guys and smiled when 3 consecutive knocks came around an hour later. She stood up and walked over to unlock it, opening the door to stare up into Jon's beautiful blue eyes. "May I help you with something?" She asked, trying to hide the smirk and squealed when Jon lifted her over his shoulder, carting her back to the couch as they both plopped down on it. He was careful not to hit her laptop and MP3 player, which Serice was thankful for and realized she was sitting sideways on his lap. "Thanks for inviting me on the road with you, Jon. I really needed to get away from everything for a while and I just wanna tell you how much I do appreciate it. I'll try to stay out of your way as much as I can." Kissing his cheek, Serice slid off his lap and took the seat beside him on the couch, closing her laptop for the moment.

Jon palmed the back of her head gently, shaking it back and forth playfully before pulling her over, kissing her forehead. "I know the circumstances for you being here aren't the greatest, but if you need anything just tell me. If you need to talk about anything, I'm all ears." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I know it hasn't been that long and I also know you are probably not ready to talk about it, but you know I'm here when you're ready. Colby and Joe are also great listeners. I know we might be too close and sometimes you need an unbiased ear. Either way, whatever you need please don't hesitate to tell me. I don't care what it is."

Nodding, Serice chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully and burrowed further into his side. "I appreciate that. But if I'm talking about what happened with anyone, it'll be you." Slowly looking up at him, Serice suddenly moved to sit on her knees in front of him and reached out to take a wet curl in her hand, shaking her head. "You've really changed. You look healthier and happier. Though, your hair looks like road kill right now." She squealed when he pinched her side and Serice reciprocated with a pinch of her own, bounding off the couch before Jon could grab her. "Looks like I'm still faster than you and you're in better shape than me. How sad is that, Good?"

"I'm slow?" Jon was on his feet instantly, pointing his index and middle fingers at himself and made a face. "I'm slow?" He repeated, watching her laugh and nodded. "I'm about to show you just how slow I can be."

He faked a move toward her and watched as she squealed again, hauling her cookies over the couch away from him. Before she could go any further, Jon jumped over the back of the couch landing with catlike reflexes directly in front of her, blue eyes glittering with wicked intentions. Turning caveman, he tossed her over his broad shoulder, smacked her backside for good measure and flipped her back onto the couch, pouncing on her immediately. Serice squealed out as Jon blew raspberries on her neck, tickling her mercilessly and begged him to stop, but it wasn't happening.

"How's that for slow?" He taunted, blowing more raspberries on her neck. "Who's the man, huh? Who's the man?" Jon tortured her a little more, enjoying the sounds of her laughter filtering throughout the dressing room.

Serice shrieked out in mirth, trying to push Jon off of her, but it was like moving a brick wall. It simply wasn't possible. "S-Stop! I-I can't take anymore! JON!" When he demanded her to say he was the man, Serice had no choice or else she'd end up pissing herself from laughing so hard. "YOU'RE THE MAN!" Jon stopped instantly and began jumping up and down like a moron, raising his hands in the air growling triumphantly. Serice could only lay there trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, giggling harder at the sight of Jon acting like a goofball. "Okay, maybe you haven't changed THAT much." She pushed herself to sit up on the couch, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm the man and don't you forget it!" He couldn't help letting a little cockiness enter his voice. "Though, I think we'll be having this conversation again a few more times before the night is up." He narrowed his blue eyes at her, daring Serice to challenge him again and smirked, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. "You hungry? Because I heard catering makes some amazing food around here." He held out his hand. "Come on, we've got an hour or so before we make our debut. Besides, you're nothing but skin and bones, I need to fatten you up. If you're traveling with 3 gigantic men and one of us falls on you accidentally, you're gonna break something you might wanna use later in life."

Serice had no doubt they would be having a lot more conversations like this because she loved baiting Jon. When they were little, that's all she did was challenge him because it helped keep whatever their mothers were doing off their minds. Slipping her hand into his, Jon pulled her up from the couch with ease and let him lead her wherever he wanted. Their hands clasped together felt right, warm and familiar. When Jon's mother, Suzanne, called and told Serice she was joining Jon on the road with the WWE, she thought the woman was out of her mind. Then Serice received a phone call from Jon and they talked for a couple hours about how their lives had been. He never once brought up her mother's death though. Tonight was the first time he offered a shoulder to cry on by saying she could talk to him about anything. Eventually Serice would get there, but right now she just wanted to enjoy her time with Jon while she had it and not think about her deceased mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they arrived in catering, Jon spotted a table in the far back, but first they had to get some food. If she was being honest, Serice was a little intimidated by everything going on, but she was also starving and felt Jon nudge her. "Come on, get whatever you want." He encouraged, meaning what he said about her eating. "They've got tons of good shit."

Jon wasn't going to lie, he liked her small hand in his. It felt good and it felt as though her hand was made specifically for his. He had to shake that idea. There was no way that would fly with Serice. Pulling his hand gently out of hers, Jon gave her a gentle push, hating the loss of her hand in his, but he kept that to himself.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. The Serice I remember wasn't scared of anything." Yes, he was challenging her and stepped up to the table, grabbing a couple sandwiches, giving her a sideways glance.

Serice rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate, deciding on a chicken salad sandwich with chips, fruit and a chocolate cupcake. She had somewhat of a sweet tooth. When Jon started piling more food on her plate, Serice giggled and shook her head. There was no way she'd be able to eat all of this. He wasn't kidding, he planned on fattening her up. She only stood at 5'7 and weighed 120, so compared to his 6'4, 225 pound frame; she did look like a small fragile girl. Serice was anything but though and could definitely hold her own. She'd taken self-defense from the age of 5, having to grow up very fast in life just like Jon. They used to scrap together in the backyard and Serice would always pin Jon down. Though, she doubted she'd be able to do that now and decided she'd put him to the test later on when they were alone. Sitting down at the table, Serice elbowed him hard in the stomach and smirked when Jon grunted, popping a chip in her mouth.

"That's for baiting me, Good."

"That's just Jon in general. He's a natural-born instigator." Joe said from behind, setting his plate of food down and took a seat across from them.

"Yeah he once put shaving cream in my boots when we had a match. And I didn't notice it until it was time to go out to the ring. I had no time to change my boots or anything, so I had to wrestle with shaving cream squishing between my toes since it went through my socks." Colby made a face, shuddering at the memory. "That's okay though, we always get him back."

"We'll tell you all the cruel things we've done to Jon, but first we need to go over what's happening tonight." His grey eyes turned to Jon, becoming serious.

Serice shrugged and ate her food while they talked amongst themselves, not understanding any of it and looked around catering at all the Superstars and Divas, not believing this was the world Jon craved to work in. She laughed outright when Joe smacked Colby upside the head when his attention diverted from their conversation, eyeballing one of the women walking into catering. Serice didn't flinch when Colby shot her a glare and laughed harder as Jon popped him in the head next.

"I swear it's like being around the 3 Stooges." Jon growled at her and Serice popped him upside the head for his troubles, folding her arms in front of her chest arching a challenging brow. "You can get away with that growling shit with everyone else, but you know it doesn't faze me. So you can growl, spit and grunt at someone else, Good. Now eat your food, you can't go out there on an empty stomach."

Colby and Joe shared looks with each other, their jaws dropped because Serice had just put Jonathan Good in his place and he hadn't fought her back. "WOW, we're SO keeping you on the road with us!"

"Agreed."

"Assholes." Jon glared at both of his comrades, mumbling under his breath and poked Serice in the side.

Serice squeaked out and immediately turned a deep crimson red when all attention turned towards their table. Joe and Colby chuckled hard as they watched Ganesa sock Jon as hard as she could in the shoulder. His eyes shot down to where she hit him before moving back to those citrine orbs and felt a Cheshire grin cross his face, blue eyes glowing with amusement.

"You know that didn't hurt, right?" Of course it didn't, but what was a little embarrassment without a little teasing to go along with it? He chuckled again when Serice shot him another glare and tossed his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side kissing her head. "Oh you still love me and you know it."

The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Before Jon knew it, the stagehand banged on the Shield dressing room door, shouting they had 5 minutes to get to their entrance. Instead of coming out through the ramp like everyone else, the boys would be going through the crowd to make fans believe they were misfits and delinquents. Colby and Joe shot Serice the same warning look to lock the door and not let anyone in they did before and Jon grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You can watch from the monitor. Come on boys, time to go deliver a beat down and show everyone we've arrived!"

Serice's eyes went wide as she watched Jon along with Joe and Colby beat the living hell out of a muscled up pea brain named Ryback. She found that she liked it immensely, the brutality sending a tingle of warmth throughout her body. Lord, she needed help. Jon looked amazing and those cargo pants really did wonders for his incredible backside. Serice had a crush on Jon since they were younger, but there was no way he'd ever look her way. Being friends was better than nothing, though she wouldn't mind having at least one night with him completely naked. The things she would do to his body would leave him speechless, breathless and craving more – Serice was confident enough to admit that. She knew what she was doing in the bedroom and had plenty of experience to back up what she said. If Jon found out some of the things she'd done in order to survive in Cincinnati…Serice immediately pushed those thoughts out of her head, looking down at her fingerless gloves and frowned. He could never find out. Jon would want nothing to do with her if he knew the truth and Serice would do everything in her power to make sure he stayed in the dark.

As soon as Serice unlocked the dressing room door for the boys, Jon instantly lifted her up over his shoulder and spun around a few times, his adrenaline at an all-time high. "Now that THAT's out of the way, do we want to get a big dinner, order room service at the hotel or go chill at the hotel pool?" He asked, gently setting Serice back on the couch and smirked as her black hair flew wildly upon landing. A pool was out of the question, especially since Serice never went anywhere without her fingerless gloves.

"You're a bottomless pit, so I think we should get some food before you wilt away." She laughed when Jon shot her a playful glare, waving him off.

Pulling his long sleeved shirt from the cargo pants, Jon reached behind to pull it over his head, tossing it on the back of the couch. He knew they were getting tactical vests in a week to wear to the ring, so until then the turtlenecks would have to stay. Jon watched as Colby disappeared into the bathroom to change and grabbed his jeans, kicking his boots off to the side.

"Bottomless pit, yes I know I am. Don't peek." He winked at Serice and put his hand over her eyes, waiting until they shut fully before dropping his pants, quickly changing into his jeans. "Okay, you can look now."

"Gee thanks." Serice snorted, already having her things packed up and grabbed her bag the same time he did, once again taking her hand.

She knew he did it for safety reasons because things were like a 3 ring circus backstage right now. Everyone was trying to change and get the hell out of the arena to have their own celebrations. Colby planned on going back to the hotel suite with a 5th of Jack Daniels, wanting to get completely wasted to try to forget Ganesa Cooper existed. Walking out of the bathroom, Colby already told Joe and Jon his plans, so they were aware of it.

"Remember man, liquor store and then drop me off at the hotel. I'm not in the mood to go out anywhere tonight." He had a feeling Jon would be taking Serice out to eat or somewhere away from the hotel.

Jon nodded, tossing his bag in the back of the rental along with Serice's and opened the passenger door for her while Colby took the backseat. Once she was inside, he closed the door and looked at Colby, seeing the pain in his friend's eyes. He didn't know the whole story regarding Ganesa and Colby, honestly not knowing if he wanted to.

"Man, don't let that girl fuck with your head. I know you are the one who broke up with her, but you don't see her running off to get drunk just to forget about you. Because you've not crossed her mind since you called it quits, that much is obvious. If you still give a shit about her, then see if you guys can't fix your shit. Maybe you guys needed the 2 year break." Jon was only suggesting and slid behind the wheel, driving away from the arena since apparently Joe was getting a ride from someone else that night. Stopping at the nearest liquor store, he watched Colby walk into the building and glanced over at Serice, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Where do you want to eat? Hotel, restaurant, fast food or room service in the hotel suite? The choice is yours."

"We can go out to eat." Serice could tell Colby wanted sometime alone and figured hanging out with Jon in the hotel suite they were sharing wouldn't be the best idea. "I could go for some Chinese."

"Chinese it is, then."

Colby had never been relieved to hear that once he got back into the SUV. "See you guys when you get back." He muttered, holding his bag of booze as he took his bag from the trunk and headed inside the hotel.

Joe was still at the arena, but he assured them he'd get a ride back from his cousins more than likely, so Colby wasn't worried about it. Jon's words replayed in his head regarding Ganesa and he wasn't sure why he was so bitter about everything. Had he known Ganesa was working for the WWE, he never would've ended things with her. Now he was forced to work in the same company as her, which is why he suggested they be friends. Could he really be her friend though? Colby didn't know.

They arrived at the Chinese restaurant and Jon lead Serice inside, seeing it was nearly empty. Good. She didn't want to be around a lot of people right now and sat down in the booth they were lead to. "You did really great out there tonight, by the way." Serice said while looking over her menu, trying to decide what she wanted. "How does it feel to have your ultimate dream come true?"

"Honestly?" He watched Serice nod. "When we were out there doing our thing, I felt numb from top to bottom. Just sort of moving on auto pilot. Right now my adrenaline is dropping and I feel like I'm going to shit my pants…full. Order whatever you want. I happen to know they have great fucking food here."

"So what's up with Colby and this girl named Ganesa?" She'd overheard Joe and Colby mentioning that name in catering earlier after they discussed plans for the show.

Jon shook his head, scoffing. "Colby is a grade A asshole. When he got to FCW for training, he went on and on about the fire engine redhead he dated since childhood practically. Then said he broke up with her shortly after signing a developmental deal with WWE because the connection was lost. Give me a fucking break. She loved him and took care of him through the injuries he sustained in the Independents and claimed they couldn't make it work since she chose a different career path than him. She tried calling him for 3-4 days to talk to him after they broke up and he refused to answer. You have a chick that understands your life and schedule and is still by your side, you don't shit on them. If he's hurting and feeling like shit right now, I won't feel sorry for him because it's his fault. But he shouldn't be all melancholy about some girl HE dumped."

"She sounds like a really sweet girl. What a dick." Serice shook her head, looking over the menu more and decided to get her usual, setting it down the same time Jon did. "You've been in this business how long now? And you still want to shit your pants full after debuting in the WWE? I mean granted, it's the biggest and most successful wrestling organization on the planet, but you've been at this for a while now. Regardless…" Serice reached over to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm proud of you. You've finally made it and not a lot of people can say that." She definitely couldn't, releasing his hand and looked around the restaurant.

"Hell yes, I'm going to shit my pants. It's WWE, Serice. If you were in the business and you didn't shit your pants the first night then you've got balls bigger than me." Jon stated, winking at her praise of him and squeezed her hand back. "Thanks. It's been a long road full of pain and bullshit, but it's been well worth it."

"So, how long do you want me to stay on the road with you? I know you said Wednesday and Thursday you go back to Tampa. I could go home then if you want." The last thing Serice wanted to do was get in Jon's way, especially now that he worked full time for the WWE.

"You stay on the road with me as long as you want. If you want to go home Wednesday, it's up to you, but you don't have to. You can come to Tampa, I have enough room in my condo. You're more than welcome. Besides, do you really want to go all the way back to Ohio?" He asked honestly, knowing being anywhere near where her mother died would be a strain for Serice right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joe's adrenaline was at an all-time high tonight, slapping high-fives to his friends for a job well done. Their debut had made a MAJOR impact and nothing would ever be the same again. He had the biggest smile on his face, along with Colby and Jon, all three of them finally feeling like they really made it. They achieved their goal to make it to the WWE. Joe hoped he made his father proud tonight along with his Uncle and Grandfather, everyone that was part of the wrestling business that associated with the Anoa'i bloodline.

"I'll catch you guys in a bit." He bumped fists with them and Joe headed down the hallway to go see Ganesa, wanting to make sure she was alright. Joe found her office with little trouble and knocked on the door, hearing her soft voice welcome him in. "Hey, do you got a second?" He asked politely, stepping inside when she nodded and closed the door behind him.

Ganesa wasn't expecting any visitors and expecting the appearance of Joseph Anoa'i even less. She had shut her laptop down and wound the cord around her hand, looking up when she heard a deep voice behind her. Turning, Ganesa couldn't help admiring the way the turtleneck molded to his muscular chest and arms, the cargo pants were a nice touch as well. He looked deadly gorgeous. She exhaled slowly and walked around the desk, pulling herself to sit on it, crossing one leg over the other at the knee.

"What did you need?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Colby wanted to come check on you, but I stopped him and decided to do it myself." Joe said straightforwardly, stepping up to her and reached out to brush a strand of fiery red hair from her face, grey eyes piercing her.

Why did she have to be drop dead gorgeous? Colby had been a complete idiot to let this beauty slip through his fingers. If Ganesa ever gave him a chance, Joe would not blow it the way his friend did and slowly pulled his hand away from her face.

"You're sad." He pointed out, keeping his voice the same low rumble and could see the tears building in her eyes.

Joe didn't hesitate and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close as her face buried in his muscular chest through the turtleneck he wore. He couldn't wait to get the tactical vests because this turtleneck absolutely sucked. Ganesa wasn't expecting someone to read her so well and stepped back, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get your shirt wet." She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, I haven't felt anything for Colby in a long time. I underestimated how I'd feel tonight when I saw him and then he asked to be friends. I didn't think any of this would hurt so much. I think it's because I never had closure. I was told to get to the hell out of his apartment and life without hearing a truthful explanation why he ended things with us. I've moved on with my life, I got the job I wanted and worked hard for." Ganesa snatched tissues from her desk and wiped her eyes somewhat angrily.

"Don't apologize for anything, it's just a shirt." Joe murmured soothingly, taking a box of tissue and handed it over to her. He could tell seeing Colby again had struck several nerves with Ganesa and the same went for Colby. He was currently at the hotel getting completely shitfaced, not that Joe blamed him. Ganesa didn't need to know that. "Well I really don't wanna take up any more of your time, but…" He stopped, looking down at his cell phone and groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The twins had already left for the night with Trinity –She was a WWE Diva and his cousin Jonathan's fiancée- so now Joe had no way to get back to the hotel. "Fuck me."

"You really weren't taking up my time. Besides, the show's over now. I was going to head back to the hotel, do you need a lift?" She offered, walking around her desk to pack up her laptop and cords. Ganesa pulled out her rental keys and held them out, dangling them from her fingers. "You can drive, it's a brand new 2013 Chevy Camaro." She laughed at the look that crossed his face. "That was not my choice, car rental place screwed up my order, so they gave me the flashy sports car without the sports car rental fee." His grey eyes danced between the keys and her, pure hunger to take them evident. "Come on, you know you want to. I know you want to."

Could this woman be any more adorable? Joe smirked, taking the keys from her after contemplating it for a second and brought her hand with the keys in it to press a soft kiss to the back of it. "Thanks, that's nice of you. I need to go get changed really fast and then we can leave. How about you let me take you out for a quick bite to eat? I know the asshole is back at the hotel sulking in his misery and Jon more than likely took his friend out to eat. Unless you have other plans?" His black brow rose, wondering what possessed him to just ask her to go grab some food with him. Had Joe lost his mind?!

"No, I don't have any other plans."

She blushed slightly when he kissed the back of her hand, watching him leave the room a few seconds later. Exhaling slowly, she watched his cargo pant covered backside during his exit and closed her eyes, a flood of warmth washing over her. Ganesa could only watch that man leave a room more often if he kept those pants on. She knew never someone's backside could look so good and firm in a pair of cargos. Her heart felt funny and a knot twisted in her chest while Ganesa finished packing up her things, walking out back to meet Joe in the parking lot.

15 minutes later, Joe walked out of the arena and had an apologetic smile on his face, shaking his head. "Sorry it took so long, had to get the damn knots out of my hair and my brush broke. Piece of shit." He growled, smirking when Ganesa's eyes went wide slightly and extended his arm to her. "Come on, I'm starving and you need to eat too. We can have a couple drinks too since it looks like you could definitely use a few." Taking her bag from her, Joe guided them over to the vehicle, placing both of their bags in the trunk. He slid behind the wheel and adjusted the seat all the way back, his long legs barely fitting. "I now know why we never get the fancy sports cars. They suck for space."

Ganesa couldn't stop laughing at Joe even if her life depended on it, finding it cute how he tried maneuvering in the smaller vehicle. He asked her where she'd like to go for food and she smiled, not believing how sweet this man was being towards her. "I know this is going to sound super weird, but I'm craving IHOP. I want some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. I'm not crazy or pregnant, so don't ask." She assured him, knowing that was an odd food request, but there was nothing better than having breakfast for dinner sometimes.

"IHOP it is."

Truth be told, Joe enjoyed IHOP and could go for their stuffed French toast. He pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later and shut the car off, not moving to get out. Ganesa's neon green eyes looked over at Joe and saw his grey orbs were trained on her, wondering what was going through his mind. Maybe he was regretting asking her out to eat since she was Colby's ex-girlfriend. Taking her hand, Joe softly kissed the back of it and laced their fingers together, dying to know what it felt like. His stomach clenched at how well they fit and knew he was in deep trouble because he was 2 seconds away from breaking a bro code with Colby.

"Let's go get something to eat."

He released her and stepped out of the car, walking around to open her door for her extending his hand. They headed inside the restaurant and Joe didn't release Ganesa's hand until they were shown to a booth. Ganesa sat in the booth with Joe after they'd ordered their food and decided to make light conversation, smiling.

"Paul said he was very impressed with you guys tonight and proud of the 3 of you. I have to say I agree. You guys got in there, did what you were supposed to do and then left. He said when he went down to FCW, you 3 had the most potential out of everyone. I can see why. I know how Colby wrestles and no one goes through the Independents without hearing about Moxley, but you were the silent mystery in the company." Jon Moxley was Jon's Independent character and it was legendary throughout all the Indy companies, especially CZW.

Joe chuckled softly, sipping his water while they waited for the waitress and sifted over the menu, already knowing what he wanted though. "Yeah, I played in the NFL for a while before finally deciding wrestling was my calling. I don't know why it took me so long. I guess I didn't want to follow in my Dad, Grandfather and Uncle's footsteps. Not to mention my older brother, Matt, he was part of the WWE for a short period of time in a tag team. Then there's my twin cousins, Jonathan and Joshua. They're the USO's right now and they have a shit ton of potential. I just wish they could get that push they need because I know they'd skyrocket if given half the chance. You'll have to meet my family sometime." Did he really just say that? "I mean as a friend, they always enjoy meeting new people from the company." Joe quickly corrected with an uneasy smile just as the waitress walked up to take their order and gave it to her.

Ganesa swallowed hard when he mentioned her meeting his family as a friend. Apparently, he wasn't thinking the same way she was or felt the same sparks. "I'd like that." She sipped her water, trying not to act awkward. "And I've met your brother back in 2006. When Colby had to go to Japan for a promotion, I went with him. Matthew is quite the charmer and very nice. We had a few drinks at the hotel bar and a lot of laughs." She couldn't believe she didn't put the last names together sooner.

"Really?" Matt hadn't mentioned anything about meeting a fiery redhead beauty in Japan and he normally told Joe everything. "Wow, so you know Mattie already. That's really cool. Now you just have to meet the rest of the family. I know Matt would remember you, he's got a sharp memory."

Joe wondered briefly if anything happened romantically between Matt and Ganesa, though he refused to ask her. Ganesa's sex life and history was her business and hers alone. He would be a dickhead to actually ask her something like that.

"Jon and Colbs always go with me when I go see Mom and Dad and Matt is always there along with Jonny and Josh. And if Serice is still with Jon, I'm sure you two would definitely hit it off. I know you and Colbs are still in a bad way, but if you wanna hang out with me, you gotta deal with him. He sort of comes with the package."

Nodding, Ganesa admitted only to herself that she enjoyed Joe's company so far, but somehow she wasn't all that sure about being around Colby. She was holding some anger towards him and knew eventually Colby would smart off about her and Joe spending time together. That in turn would make her blow her stack before belting him in the face and she had a feeling Joe wouldn't tolerate that happening.

"I've never had a problem ignoring someone who irritates me, so Colby shouldn't be that big of an issue. Just don't expect me to talk too much about him in the beginning. I'm still trying to get over the initial shock he's here." Ganesa looked up when the waitress brought over their food with more water and immediately dove in, starved since she barely ate at the arena.

They made polite conversation and steered clear of Colby being a topic since it was sore to Ganesa. Joe couldn't help wondering if she was completely over Colby. Who would be in that much pain still after 2 years of no contact? What if Joe was setting himself up for heartache with Ganesa? He had to leave her alone after this, not believing he asked her out to dinner and talked mostly about their families. Ganesa's family lived in Davenport, Iowa, which immediately made Joe think of Colby. His family also lived there, so they must've known each other nearly all their lives. True love like that didn't just die on a whim, did it? No of course not, Joe was a fool to think otherwise and knew eventually Colby would try to win back Ganesa's heart.

After they ate, Joe paid for the meal and they left IHOP, heading back to the hotel. Her laughter was completely infectious, something that Joe could spend the rest of his life listening to. Where the hell did that thought come from? They passed the hotel and went for a drive, listening to the music enjoying their time together. Ganesa couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard while listening to Joe talk about his childhood with his cousins and Matt. How they would wrestle around in the backyard and his mother, Patricia, would have to turn the wooden spoon on them whenever they roughhoused too much. It was by far the best date, if she could even call it that, she'd been on in quite a while, not dating much after Colby ripped her heart out.

Joe ended up walking Ganesa to her hotel room and she invited him inside to watch a movie. He knew Colby was probably passed out along with Jon and Serice, so Joe didn't see a problem doing it. However, he didn't mean to stay the WHOLE night and sleep in Ganesa's bed with her wrapped in his arms. They had turned a movie on, had a beer and both passed out before their heads hit the pillows. Joe should've left as soon as Ganesa passed out, but he felt too comfortable and content to move a muscle. He just hoped come morning she didn't freak out when she found his big Samoan ass in her bed with his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jon sounded like he wanted her on the road with him and that did Serice's heart good, a soft smile forming on her lips. "I wouldn't mind going to Tampa and seeing where you live now. And we both know the answer to that Ohio question, so let's not even go there."

Serice looked up when their food arrived and immediately felt her mouth water, picking her fork up to start eating. They didn't talk while eating because the food was delicious and they were both starved. Halfway through, Serice set her fork down and leaned back against the booth, feeling like she would blow up like a balloon.

"I don't think I can finish this. I might have to take it with me to go and eat it later. You really are trying to fatten me up, fucker."

"Take it to go. If you get hungry again later, there's a microwave in the hotel suite." Jon licked his lips, wiping his mouth and asked for a check when the waitress came over to ask if they needed anything else, handing over his credit card.

When she came back, he signed the slip of paper and the waitress had packaged the rest of their food. There were tons of leftovers, plus Jon had ordered some food for Colby and Joe since he wasn't sure if they would eat. Eventually, it would all be ate. Once it all got boxed up and put into a couple of bags, Jon stood up taking Serice's hand, grabbing the food heading out and thanked everyone for the delicious food.

"Want to watch a movie when we get back or would you rather just go to bed? I mean, you've gotta be tired from the flight." Jon said once they were on the road and glanced over at her, blue seeking out citrine.

"You already know I'm a night owl. And truth be told, my insomnia has really been heightened lately. So don't be surprised if I don't sleep at all tonight." Serice said truthfully, shrugging when Jon raised a brow at her and turned to stare out the window again.

It was so beautiful outside and the holidays were approaching. Serice would probably be spending them alone, knowing there was no way she'd be staying on the road with Jon past the holidays. He'd be annoyed with her after one week and send her packing, she was sure of it.

"A movie sounds good and if you fall asleep, I won't hold it against you."

"Movie it is then. And you're right, I probably will fall asleep before you. I've been up and on the run since early this morning. Plus after my adrenaline rush crashed back there during Chinese, I'll probably pass the fuck out before you can even pick a movie."

He pulled into the parking garage of the hotel, taking the side entrance since it was closer to the elevators and the side of the building where their room was. Once they got in the suite and walked into Jon's room, he kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt from his body, walking over to open the window so he could smoke. He picked up the list of movies they could choose from and handed it to Serice.

"Here you pick." He stated, a cigarette dangling from his lips before he took it out and held it to her lips, waiting for her to take a drag he knew she craved.

Serice honestly did and took a long drag from it, letting the nicotine filter through her system as she blew the smoke out the window, flicking ash as well. "Thanks, I'll be out in a minute. I'm gonna take over your bathroom to change." She kissed his cheek, handing the cigarette back to him and grabbed her bag, walking into the adjoining bathroom.

Sharing a bed with Jon would be a piece of cake since it wasn't the first time they'd done it. They would often have sleepovers whenever their mothers went out whoring around to put food on their tables. Serice's father had died of a cocaine overdose before she was born, so she only had her mother and no siblings – much like Jon. Only his father ran off like a coward instead of facing his responsibilities. It was amazing how well Jon turned out given everything that happened to him during his childhood. Serice couldn't have been prouder. She pulled out a pair of black pajama pants with white skulls on them and short sleeved top that had a big white skull on it. She changed her socks, folded her clothes she wore today and then changed out her dark blue gloves for black ones. Serice couldn't go to bed without them since she was sharing a bed with Jon and honestly didn't mind it, looking in the mirror. Wiping the makeup from her face, Serice sighed at the dark circles under her eyes and was tempted to cover them up with more makeup, but there was no use in doing so when she was going to bed. Chewing her bottom lip nervously, Serice zipped her bag up and walked out 10 minutes later, seeing Jon sitting by the window smoking another cigarette. Serice pulled one of her own out and joined him, lighting up the tip before taking a drag while they both stared out the window deep in thought. Jon smirked, leaning over and lifted her to sit in the window with him, his arm remaining around her waist.

"Figure out what movie you want to watch yet? Scary? Horror? Comedy?"

He blew smoke from his nose and mouth out the window so it wouldn't go in her face. Even if Serice was a smoker, he had too much respect for her to do that. Just like he forced himself to not smoke in the rentals with Joe and Colby because he knew neither of them smoked.

"Admit it, you want to watch a spooker so I can scare you like I used to when we were younger." Jon growled against her neck, nipping her soft skin with his teeth and chuckled when she squeaked out against him.

"Shut up, asshole." Serice snorted, flicking ash out of the window and didn't mind Jon holding her like this, enjoying his arm around her. She squealed when he began blowing raspberries against her neck, trying to get a better reaction out of her. "That's it." She held the cigarette in her mouth and put him in a headlock, scraping her knuckle against his head back and forth. Yes, she just gave Jonathan Good a noogie. "And horror is fine with me, the bloodier the better." She winked, quickly moving from the window away from Jon, giggling when he began running his fingers through his hair trying to fix it again and took another drag of her cigarette. "You might as well stop, I messed your hair up pretty good."

Serice was in trouble and she knew it, but she would be able to handle anything Jon had to offer. She knew him pretty well since they grew up together. Jon growled and suddenly lifted her, tossing her onto the bed, loving how her dark hair splayed all around her in a black curtain. Carefully straddling her body, Jon pinned her hands to the bed in one of his as his free hand began tickling her mercilessly just like he did at the arena. Only he hadn't pinned her hands down.

"I knew we were gonna have to have this talk again, but I didn't think it would be twice in one night, woman." Jon began blowing raspberries on her neck again, his fingers continuing to torture her sensitive body as her giggles filled the air. Her small frame moved and squirmed beneath him, but Jon put more weight down so Serice couldn't get away from him, making sure not to crush her. "Who's the man? Come on, give me what I want. Who's the man, Serice?" He could sit and listen to her laughter all night, the sound completely addicting. "Come on, who's the man? Give it up already! You know you can't win, shrimp!"

"No!"

Serice refused to give in this time around, squirming and squealing out, twisting her wrists in his grip. Jon was stronger than her, but he knew how to hold his strength back so he didn't hurt her. Her breathing was ragged, chest rising and falling rapidly as Jon continued tickling her relentlessly just like he had at the arena. Serice wrapped her legs around his waist and when Jon lowered his mouth to her neck again, she used the strength in her legs to turn him over on his side. His hands broke away from her wrists, but now Serice's leg was pinned beneath Jon's hip, their chests pressed together. She couldn't stop laughing, especially at the shocked look on Jon's face. Serice was in track throughout high school because it was the only thing she really had to get away from the rest of her shitty life. She still went for runs while in Cincinnati, but always carried protection with her since it wasn't the best neighborhood in the world.

"Oh god my stomach hurts…"

Jon chuckled, flipping her back over with ease and untangled himself from her legs, crawling off the bed. "You're lucky you caught me on a good night, woman! Otherwise, it would be NO MERCY!"

He stumbled laughing into the bathroom and closed the door behind him for a much needed piss break, glaring down at his hard dick standing at full attention. Don't start asshole, she's not ours yet, Jon mentally berated himself, his thoughts immediately going back to Serice. Could he make his childhood friend and confidante like him? Maybe there was hope yet. He zipped and buttoned his pants back up, flushed before washing his hands, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom watching Serice sifting through channels on the television. Mentally counting to 3, Jon jumped on the bed and laid his head in her lap, looking up at her through glowing blue eyes.

"This feels nice."

Serice smiled down at him and began stroking her fingers through his curly hair, loving how soft it was. She did it whenever Jon got scared during one of their sleepovers. Mostly it was due to his mother bringing her 'work' home and the men would end up abusing her in front of Jon. He would sneak out and come to her place, which was just a floor down in the same apartment building. Serice would calm him down by stroking his hair and they would end up falling asleep watching a movie. Some things truly never changed.

"Yeah it does. It reminds me of when we were kids, only we don't have anything to worry about now."

At least Jon didn't, Serice thought, surprised he hadn't asked her about her gloved hands yet. She never used to wear them, but now it was a necessity to her. They shifted to lay in the bed with Jon's head resting on her chest and Serice's fingers continuously running through his hair while she started the horror movie. Halfway through, Jon fell asleep and Serice surprisingly joined him, her body finally shutting down from the insomnia she'd experienced lately.

* * *

Thanksgiving.

It had become a tradition for the last year and a half for the holidays. It was spent in Pensacola, Florida at Joe's parent's house and this year was no different. Well there were a few differences. Jon had Serice, Colby was bringing Celeste –She wrestled under the name Kaitlyn in the WWE- and everyone was surprised at Joe's announcement of inviting Ganesa as a friend. Everyone was curious when this friend status would change since Ganesa had been traveling with them lately. Jon had on navy blue Khakis, a white polo and nice shoes with his hair combed back neatly out of his face. He tried looking nice since it was a holiday dinner with Joe's family.

Sitting in the back of the huge SUV, Ganesa was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with a rich wine colored long sleeved cotton top that went down around her hips. The sleeves bunched up around her wrists and she also had a matching pair of wine colored knee-high suede boots, no heels. She had a black sweater over it because it was chilly this time of year in Florida, living off the coast especially. Ganesa wasn't trying to be on her feet in heels if Joe's mother let her help in the kitchen. She loved to cook and would help, even if the big Samoan still kept her at arm's length. He'd started to kiss her once a few days earlier and then stopped, deciding against it. Colby had popped into his brain, Ganesa wasn't stupid and knew exactly what was happening and what he was doing.

Serice chewed her bottom lip nervously while staring down at her ungloved hands, eyebrows furrowing together. She wasn't sure this was a good idea and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. She'd met Ganesa and they instantly hit it off as friends. Ganesa really was a sweet girl with a heart of gold and Serice couldn't believe Colby had broken up with her. They ended up going shopping because Jon was insistent that Serice joined them for Thanksgiving in Pensacola. She tried fighting him and said she had to go back to Cincinnati, but he wasn't hearing it, already knowing she had zero family back there. Truth was, Serice had nobody left in Cincinnati and no home to go back to because the state had come in and had taken her mother's belongings, putting the apartment up for rent. Jon didn't know any of this and Serice would make sure he never found out. So she was literally homeless right now with no job and nowhere to go. Ganesa was a lot more observant than Jon and asked about her gloved hands, telling her she didn't need to wear them all the time. Serice wanted to argue with her, but she also knew it would look suspicious if she did, so she made sure to pick out an outfit that would cover her arms completely.

It was a simple pair of black dress pants with a silver chained belt around the waist for style and a dark silver shimmery long sleeved top that had a hoop neckline, hugging her curves. Ganesa also did her makeup, which consisted of thin black eyeliner and silver eye shadow, clear gloss on her lips and foundation to hide any blemishes. She looked completely different. Serice wasn't sure if she liked it or not, even letting the woman do her nails, which were painted silver to match her top. Her feet had two inch black pumps since she refused to wear open toed heels and her hair had loose banana curls throughout it, hanging down her back and over her shoulders. This was the most dressed up Serice had ever been in her life. She didn't even do this for her own mother's funeral.

The drive to Joe's parents was filled with a lot of tension with Jon driving and her in the passenger seat. Colby and Celeste were in the far back and Joe and Ganesa were in the front seat in the back. Joe had kicked himself in the ass repeatedly for attempting to kiss Ganesa, still not believing it nearly happened. If he did it, the bro code would fly out the window with Colby and Joe couldn't do that to him. It didn't matter that he'd moved on with Celeste, Joe still felt an obligation to be faithful to a man he thought of as a brother. Joe's black hair was pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck, slicked back neatly along with his facial trimmed to perfection. He had on a maroon polo with the top buttons undone, black slacks and black dress shoes. That was about as dressed up as he got. Jon pulled up to his parent's and Joe slid out of the SUV, extending his hand to Ganesa because he would have to introduce her to his parents first. Colby did the same with Celeste and Jon and Serice stayed behind to finish their cigarettes they lit up as soon as everyone was out of the SUV.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You look beautiful, by the way. And you know you didn't have to let Ganesa do all of this to you."

Jon hadn't asked about the gloves because he knew they both had acquired issues growing up. If she felt safer or more secure with them on, he would NOT bother Serice about them. Just like she knew when he got angry to stay out of the way. When he got angry, he got vindictive, cruel and anyone in his path was mowed over. They'd had an understanding a long time ago that he never wanted her to be a victim of his anger or temper.

"Come on, we better go up there so Joe can introduce us." He flicked his cigarette away the same time Serice did, extending his hand to her. "Don't be nervous. His family is loud, but they are fun and they will make you feel comfortable."

"Easy for you to say." Serice muttered, flicking her cigarette away and took Jon's hand, starting to head to the house. Before they got up the stairs, Serice stopped and shook her head, pure fear entering her eyes. "I-I can't do this. Jon, you know I've never…I've never celebrated any holidays. These people don't know me from a hole in the ground. I-I can't…I need a minute, I'm sorry."

Serice broke away from him and headed back to the SUV, lighting up another cigarette as she paced back and forth, trying to breathe. She was having a momentary freak out and if Jon couldn't understand that, then he could go in without her. This would be the first Thanksgiving she spent with an actual family because her mother had always been gone, so Serice would have to prep her own meal. She went to pull her sleeves up and immediately stopped, cursing under her breath. Jon wasn't sure what to do for Serice. He knew this was NOT going to be easy, this being the first Thanksgiving without her Mom. He knew it was going to take her a minute to calm herself before she could even attempt to set foot in the house.

Meanwhile inside, Ganesa stood beside Joe while he was greeted by his mother, Patricia, with a hug and kiss on the cheek along with a hug bear hug from his father, Sika. Then he did it. Joe turned to introduce Ganesa to his family as his friend, nothing more. That hurt a lot more than she thought it would. She had to swallow fast and plaster on a fake smile, stepping forward.

"It's so nice to finally…" The words died on her lips and Ganesa squeaked out when she was unceremoniously lifted from the ground by Joe's father.

She couldn't help laughing hard and hugged him back, being set on her feet a few seconds later and received a kiss on her cheek. Then Patricia pulled her in for another hug, standing at just 5'2. She no more than stepped away from Joe's mother when she was swept up into another embrace and spun around in circles. Ganesa squealed several times, knowing it had to be Matthew.

"Holy shit, girl! I thought Joe was joking with me when he said he was bringing you! Small world!" Matt crowed, setting her down on her feet and shook Joe's hand along with Colby's, kissing Celeste's hand. "Where's Jon?"

Joe frowned, thinking Jon had been behind them like always and didn't see him anywhere. "Probably outside smoking with his friend. Be nice, she's timid." Joe cautioned, nodding at his parents to make sure they understood. Serice was completely different from Ganesa in every way.

"Ganesa, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, dear?" Patricia asked politely, already guiding the woman into the kitchen away from the others.

Joe wanted to go outside to see if everything was alright with Jon and Serice, but decided against it, his eyes focused on what his mother was doing with Ganesa.

"So Ganesa Cooper, huh?" Matt nudged his baby brother, a smirk curving his lips. "Sweet thing isn't she? She turned me down after I asked her out. And she used to date Colby right?" Joe nodded again. "So are you gonna try asking her out?"

Joe shook his head, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Bro code, can't do it." He mumbled only loud enough for Matt to hear.

Matt snorted, shaking his head. "Sometimes you are TOO loyal, Joseph."

Ganesa could tell Serice was upset with the pacing and smoking, glancing out the window and looked at Patricia. "Can you give me just a few minutes? I really need to go check on a friend. Please excuse me for just a moment."

As she turned on her heels and headed out the front door, Ganesa winked at Matt on her way. She jogged down the sidewalk and headed to the back of the SUV, stopping at the sight for Serice. Jon leaned against the back of the SUV, he wouldn't make a move to the front door without her. If Serice wanted to leave, he would take her wherever she wanted to go. When Ganesa came out, he watched the sweet PR woman make a move towards Serice and just stood back, watching them interact. It was fascinating how much the girls trusted each other with little things.

"So feel like coming in yet?" Ganesa watched the raven haired beauty shake her head. "What do you need from me? Do you want to get in the SUV and leave, drive around the block, go to the hotel and drink until we both pass out?" Ganesa asked, feeling Jon watching the both of them, more so Serice than anyone else. Ganesa reached out and took her hand. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just tell me what you want and we'll do it." She was completely serious, especially after Serice had told her about her mother's recent death and couldn't imagine how Serice currently felt.

"I just…I just need to breathe…"

Her hands trembled so badly she could barely take a drag of her cigarette without the fear of burning herself. She had come clean to Ganesa about her mother's death because she trusted the woman. It wasn't that she didn't trust Jon, she just didn't want to drag up the bad memories from their past because he'd had just as shitty of a childhood as her.

"I-I don't deserve to be here. Y-You have no idea. Those people are going to take one look at me and think I'm scum. And they have every right to think that because I am." She felt Ganesa stop her and blinked, huge tears sliding down her cheeks from her waterproof makeup, so nothing would smear. "H-How am I supposed to do this? I have nobody and I'm about to spend Thanksgiving with a loving family that doesn't know anything about me."

Leaning back against the SUV, Serice closed her eyes and rested her head against the window, wondering if this was some kind of sign from her mother to stay away from Cincinnati - to stay with Jon. Joe noticed Ganesa had left to walk outside to check on Jon and Serice, deciding to follow suit. He felt his heart completely shatter at the broken sound of Serice's voice and knew he had to ease her fears somehow.

"Serice, my family would never think that about you." He spoke up from behind, smiling tentatively at Ganesa and placed a hand on her shoulder, silently asking her to let him handle this. Jon walked over as well, gently pulling Ganesa away from Serice to Joe could talk to her privately for a minute, but they didn't go back into the house. "My family hasn't always been well off and we've had our fair share of hard times. Nothing like you and Jon I'm sure, but…we don't judge people. You are a bright beautiful woman with a kind heart and spirit. That's what my family looks for. They don't care what's on the outside. If you have a good kind heart, they will welcome you with open arms. And there's no family out there more open and loving than mine. I know this is hard for you because of your mother's death." Jon had filled him and Colby in before Serice joined them on the road. "I realize it's not easy to lose the only family you have. I can't imagine losing my family because they are a big part of me. So, become part of my family like Jon has. They think of him as a son and I know they'll love you just as much if you give them a chance."

"I-I'm a bad person though…" Serice whispered, looking into Joe's kind grey eyes and felt her body relax because of how soothing his voice was. "I've done things…"

Joe pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head. "None of that matters with us. Your past is your past, just like Jon. So come on, take my hand and let me introduce you to my family. You won't regret it, I promise."

Serice swallowed hard, looking down at Joe's hand and hoped she did the right thing, slipping her hand into his. "Thank you, Joe." She whispered, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders as he guided her inside the house.

Jon smiled softly, placing a hand on the small of Ganesa's back. "Come on sweetheart, we've just been shown up by Joe."

He chuckled softly, guiding her toward the house and patted his brother on the shoulder thankfully. Jon was fully thankful to be part of Joe's family and knew they would consider Serice as one of them as well. Right now, she needed everyone she could get.

"Nah, we haven't been shown up. He's just a better talker than either of us." Ganesa laughed wholeheartedly, letting Jon guide her back to the house.

Once they walked inside, Ganesa made sure to reiterate everything she'd said outside. She wasn't joking. If Serice had to leave and it was too much for her to handle, Ganesa had no problem taking off with her friend. She waited for Serice to nod in confirmation and moved around, pushing up on her toes to kiss Joe's cheek softly.

"Good job, big man."

If it were possible, Ganesa could've sworn her heart squeezed at the tenderness and love Joe had shown Serice. That was definitely going to be problematic considering Joe kept her in the friend zone. What the hell was she supposed to do? Deciding she needed a distraction, Ganesa walked into the kitchen where Patricia was cooking up a storm and wanted to help anyway she could.

"Okay Mrs. Anoa'i, what would you like me to do?"

Patricia smiled softly. "Do you have any recipes for a green bean dish? I don't have any and I don't' want them to be plain."

"Yes ma'am, I need some bacon, a couple cans of green beans and some mini red potatoes." Patricia showed her where all the ingredients and condiments were she needed, producing all of it in a flash and they both started cooking together.

Joe touched his cheek when Ganesa kissed it and bit back a groan, not believing she just did that in front of everyone. Damn it! He was going to have a serious problem on his hands if he didn't keep her in the friend zone. FUCK! What was a man to do? He smiled as Mattie introduced himself to Serice followed by the rest of his family. Joe made it clear she was not to be lifted up in tight hugs or bellowed at boisterously because it would no doubt scare the living hell out of her. He was proud at how well she handled everything and he hoped his pep talk outside helped ease her mind a little. His grey eyes kept going back to Ganesa in the kitchen with his mother, both of them laughing and cooking together. Christ, Mom even liked her. Now Joe REALLY had a problem on his hands.

Matt walked up to the raven haired, citrine eyed beauty and extended his hand, smiling warmly. "You must be Serice, I'm Matt. Joe's goofy big brother."

Serice smiled and slid her hand into Matt's, blushing slightly when he kissed the top of it. "Nice to meet you, Matt, and yes I'm Serice."

She appreciated Ganesa reiterating what she said outside about leaving if she needed too. So far, it wasn't bad as Serice was next introduced to Joe's sisters and then his father, finally his mother Patricia. Everyone was really nice and polite, it somewhat unnerved Serice, but she had to remember this was an actual family and this is what actual families did on holidays like Thanksgiving. Jon leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on Serice the entire time while she made her way through the house meeting all of Joe's family. He was really glad she was calming down, worried she might hyperventilate until she passed out when they'd been outside earlier. Ganesa seemed to be somewhat close to Serice and he liked that a lot. The fiery redhead could clearly use some family of her own since she didn't have a lot of people to count on. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Serice walked over to stand beside him, wrapping his arm around her instantly kissing the top of her head.

"Better?" He asked in a soft raspy voice.

Serice nodded, smiling softly up at Jon and reached up to brush some hair away from his eyes. "I'm sorry about my freak out earlier. I'm just not used to any of this." She spoke quietly and leaned her head against Jon's side, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Thank you for making me come. This is really nice and everyone is amazing." Including the man currently holding onto her, Serice added in thought, closing her eyes briefly to relish the feeling of being close to Jon. "I want to sit by you when we eat, alright?"

"You can sit next to me any time, you should already know that."

"GANES-SSAAA."

Ganesa's head snapped to the side and smiled at the sight of Joe's twin cousins as they walked into the kitchen, each of them kissing one of her cheeks. "Aww my favorite easy PR twins. I hope you boys are ready to chow, because I think we made enough for several armies." Out of everyone in the company, the twins were seriously the easiest PR and advertising Superstars. "Jonathan, where's your girl?"

Jonny smiled. "She's doing the family thing with her folks in LA. It's all good, she's flying out here tomorrow for the rest of the break."

"Hey Gane, when we gonna do some more PR stuff?" Joshua asked with a goofy grin.

Ganesa shook her head. "Soon. I promise."

Patricia smacked each of the twins with a wooden spoon. "Out! Get out of my kitchen!"

"Sorry Auntie."

Joe could clearly tell something was developing between Serice and Jon, hoping they made it work. Jon had certain ticks that most women couldn't handle, but it seemed as though none of them bothered Serice. She looked completely at home when she was around Jon and he couldn't help thinking how adorable their antics were. Serice would pick on Jon and he would retaliate in the sweetest way by either tickling or blowing raspberries on her body. His eyes moved back to Ganesa, seeing the twins had her boxed in on either side and smirked. He decided to go to her rescue, popping each of them in the back of the head. That started a wrestling fight, which Patricia demanded to be taken outside and out of her kitchen. Sika rumbled with laughter as the twins tag teamed their cousin, Joshua proclaiming his undying love for Ganesa jokingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wanna go join in the fun?" Serice asked Jon, seeing the gleam in his blue eyes and followed him outside so he could help Joe pounce on the twins. She stood beside Ganesa, shaking her head and felt the woman take her hand, squeezing it gently. "Thanks for everything, Ganesa. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm okay now, sorry about my freak out earlier."

"Don't apologize. After everything we've shared, believe me I've been paying attention. I know holidays are usually the worst after you've lost someone. I know it was for me. But it's something you slowly get through. I'm here whenever you need me. Please don't forget that. I already consider us friends, just remember if you need to talk or whatever, you've got my number. I always return calls." She winked down at Serice just as Jon came walking back into the house, looking cocky.

"Yeah that's how you do it! Go ahead and mess with my bro again, fools!"

Sika chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, that was pretty pathetic, Jonny and Josh."

"Come outside with me for a minute."

Serice wanted to spend time with Jon as much as she could since she'd be heading back to Cincinnati soon. She was also craving a cigarette something fierce and knew Jon was too because of his fidgety hands. Guiding him outside into the yard, Serice turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly against her breathing him in. Whenever she hugged Jon, it felt like he was pulling her into his soul. What was she going to do when she finally went back to nothing in Cincinnati? Serice didn't want to think about it, tightening her hold on him a little and never wanted to let him go.

"Thank you, Jon." She whispered, pulling back only for his arms to tighten around her, making her stay right where she was. If he wanted to hold her like this for the rest of her life, Serice wouldn't mind a bit.

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything special." Jon never wanted to be away from Serice again, not as long as he lived. She was so beautiful and had no idea how much light she brought into his life. He wasn't sure where this was all coming from, but it was for a reason and Jon refused to ignore it the way Joe was with Ganesa.

"For opening your life to me and making me part of it. I know we lost touch when you left Cincinnati, but I never stopped thinking about you. I'm just glad you turned out the way you did and you're safe. I always wondered what happened to you." Serice pressed her ear against his chest over his beating heart, wrapping her arms around her waist and tightened her arms around him again. She wanted to say how much she missed him, but Serice didn't want to sound desperate or needy. "We should really head back inside before they send the search party out after us." She pulled away from his arms reluctantly and felt him grab her hand, both of them heading back toward the house.

Joe sat at the table with a beer, talking sports with his father, cousins and brother while the women were in the kitchen. He glanced out the window and could see Serice and Jon talking. Colby had to leave early and took the SUV since one of Joe's vehicles were already here left at his parents because Celeste ended up getting sick. That took the pressure off of him a little because Colby was no longer there to watch him ogle his ex-girlfriend. He nodded when Sika said something to him, all the men turning their heads at what Joe was staring at and Matt nudged him.

"Just friends my ass."

Joe glared back at him and lowered his eyes from Ganesa, hating how well his family could read him.

Patricia was telling Ganesa about how Joe and Matt looked like Sika when they were younger and their 3 daughters looked like her. "I swear, Sika tried growing that goatee and whatever like Joe and Matt and it got too long and looked like his pubic hair was suddenly sprouting on his face. The boys had to teach him how to trim it properly." The laughter danced through the kitchen as they continued enjoying each other's company.

"MOM!" Joe gaped at his mother, not believing she was talking about pubic hairs while cooking their Thanksgiving meal. "Seriously? That topic is WRONG on all levels."

"Suck it up, boy." Sika stated with a smirk, winking over at his wife. "She wasn't complaining when I used that goatee in certain areas…"

Patricia's eyes shot open. "LEATI SIKA ANOA'I!"

Sika chuckled, walking into the kitchen to wrap his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck softly. Even after all these years, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him, inside and out. "You started it." He rumbled, squeezing her sides and went back to sit down. "When's that bird gonna be done, woman?"

Patricia narrowed her eyes. "It's done when it's done. Patience, dear." She winked over at Ganesa, who couldn't stop laughing while her baby boy remained mortified.

It honestly did Joe's heart good to see his parents in love after all these years and after all the kids they had together. They had true raw love and it was the kind he wanted in his life. To be so consumed and in love with someone that they completed every single thing about him. Joe wondered if that woman could be Ganesa, immediately pushing that thought out of his mind. Colby was the obstacle and he wasn't sure if he could get past it because of his deep friendship with the man. Joe would have to talk to Colby about it and if he could get his blessing, he would definitely make a move on Ganesa. Until then, she had to stay in the friend zone, no matter what.

"At least you've got a good sense of humor." Sika stated, kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to step outside for a few minute and grab some fresh air. It's gotten rather warm in this house from all the laughing, if you'll excuse me." Her stomach ached from laughing the whole time her and Patricia cooked together. Ganesa slipped through the sliding glass door and pulled it closed behind her, walking over to lean against the ledge just as Jon and Serice walked up the stairs from the yard.

"I'll meet you inside." Serice said to Jon, spotting her friend standing outside with her arms wrapped around herself and watched Jon walk back inside, heading over to Ganesa. "What's on your mind, sweetie? Wanna take a walk and talk?"

"It was just hot in there. All the cooking and laughing sort of got to me. I feel like it's my turn to want to leave."

Ganesa could feel herself getting fully attached to Joe's parents and family. Granted, she was already close and knew the twins Jonny and Josh because they were called up to the WWE's main roster before Joe, Colby and Jon. Ever since she'd met Joe, Ganesa liked him and she'd also overheard him talking to Matt earlier about the bro code with Colby. He was really walking around on eggshells because of her asshole ex-boyfriend? Joe didn't want her or else that wouldn't have been a factor.

"I'm – uh – I'm good, I just needed some cold air."

"Okay, but if there is something bothering you – like maybe a big Samoan Adonis in the house – you can talk to me about that too." Serice offered gently, not wanting to push her. "I'm here for you just as much as you're here for me."

"He's already made it crystal clear what we are to each other and I don't need any more hints, signals or SOS's to figure it out. I got the message loud and clear." Ganesa stated, tearing a hand through her hair. "We are friends and that's what we will remain since apparently I'm Colby's property, even though I'm not his girlfriend anymore and haven't been for 2 years. I'm just ready for this night to be over with. I'm half-tempted to just take a cab back to Tampa and stay there for my days off since I haven't been to my apartment in weeks."

Meanwhile inside, Patricia beamed proudly at her youngest son. "She's so well-mannered, Leati Joseph. You want to explain why you aren't dating her?" She raised a dark brow, giving him the stink eye along with it.

Joe lowered his eyes from his mother, twiddling his thumbs in his lap and groaned when she snapped the wooden spoon on the counter. "She's Colby's ex-girlfriend." He blurted out, making everyone in the room go completely silent just as Jon walked back inside the house. "He really hurt her. They were together for 3 years and the last thing Ganesa needs is another wrestler for a boyfriend. So I'm keeping my distance. She's just a friend, Mom."

Matt blinked, not having any clue that Colby and Ganesa were together at one point in the past. "What the hell? Are you serious?" He looked up at Jon. "Colby actually had that bombshell and he let her go?"

Joe nodded stiffly, gritting his teeth.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want a relationship with a woman who chose a different career path than him or something. But he got a swift kick in the balls when he found out recently that she's been working for the WWE all along. She got the job a few days after they broke up. She tried to call and tell him, but he didn't answer any of her calls. He really hurt her and I refuse to do the same thing to her."

"And you're also afraid you will lose your friendship with Colby if you do pursue a relationship with her." Sika added, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Joe nodded again, not able to lie to his father.

"Bro, you like her, tell her and get it over with." Jon stated, having watched the scene unfold. "I understand you don't wanna step on Colby's toes because of whatever they had, but it shouldn't matter. They've not been together in 2 years. If there was anything left between them, he would've been here with her and not holding Celeste's hair while she puked."

Patricia walked over as she stood in front of her son, hooking his chin with her index finger and brought it up until her eyes locked with his. "Leati Joseph, if you run off and ask Colby permission to date his ex-girlfriend that he threw away and broke her heart for no reason, don't you think it would hurt her or make her mad? If that had happened to me and your father ran off asking some ex-boyfriend of mine for permission to date me, I wouldn't be married to him right now. The only person you need permission from is Ganesa and yourself. You are smart and intelligent and you have to think for yourself and what would make you happy. If Colby gets upset or doesn't want to be your friend after you tell him you want to date her, then clearly he wasn't that good of a friend. Because your friends are supposed to want to see you happy. Obviously he's moved on and she is of no consequence to him or he'd be trying to get her back and not flaunting another girl in her face. I'm sure that hurt as well."

"And let me guess: you told her if you guys wanted to be friends she had to accept Colby too." Sika watched as his son's grey eyes turned down to the floor. "Leati Joseph, if you want to have a good woman in your life, ultimatums are NOT the way to go. If you keep trying to get approval from your stable mates for the girls you want to date, you're never going to have anyone worth being with. I know you guys haven't known each other that long, what maybe a couple of weeks?" He watched his son nod. "I can already tell she's on your mind deeply. You probably think of her as much as I think of your mother, which is damn near 24/7. Get your head on straight and tell her how you feel and if you ask Colby for permission I wouldn't tell her. She looks like she's got a good right cross to knock your ass out with."

Joe knew he deserved the ass chewing from his parents and snapped his head up when Jon put his two cents in. Colby was his brother, not just one of his best friends. But somehow Joe and Jon were just a tad closer than him and Colby and he took Jon's word to heart. Asking Colby's permission was out of the question, he would never do something like that to Ganesa. It would show her complete disrespect and that's the last thing Joe wanted to do.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered finally, sagging his big shoulders as his head remained lowered, rubbing his hands together. "I-I'll make it right. I'll tell her tonight once we get back to my place and hopefully she doesn't tell me to take a flying leap off a short pier."

"See that you do, Leati Joseph." Patricia stated, kissing his forehead and went back to the kitchen to finish up.

Screw waiting until tonight, Joe knew if he didn't do something right now he would lose his chance with Ganesa. He immediately stood up from the table and walked outside, seeing Ganesa talking quietly with Serice. "I want to talk to Ganesa alone." It wasn't a request.

Nodding, Serice stepped away after squeezing Ganesa's hand and walked past Joe. "Make it right." She muttered to Joe on her way past him, knowing he was the only one who could hear her.

Ganesa didn't want to hear anything Joe had to say and made an excuse to go back in the house, telling him they could talk later.

Jon smirked down at Serice when she glared up at him and popped him in the back of the head. "Hey, we got him to realize he doesn't need Colby's permission to date her. Why stop the ball when it's rolling? Don't think for a second if the roles were reversed and I had strong feelings for a woman, I wouldn't sweep her off her feet. Because I would in a heartbeat." A serious tone tinged his voice and it was enough to make her take him seriously, nothing except honesty shining in his blues.

Serice knew he meant it and lowered her eyes from his, swallowing incredibly hard. If he even knew a fraction of what she'd done and been through since he left Cincinnati, he would want nothing to do with her. She couldn't think about that now. Jon wouldn't be able to protect her from everything and sooner or later she'd have to face the harsh reality of life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the night went on with no problems and the dinner was absolutely delicious. It was truly the best meal Serice ever had in her life and she'd been stuffed more than a Thanksgiving turkey. They left Joe's parents around 10 PM and headed back to Joe's with Jon driving once again. Joe and Ganesa sat in the back and Serice couldn't help noticing the thick tension in the air. It couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife at this point. Arriving at Joe's house, Serice stayed outside lighting up a cigarette while Joe followed Ganesa into the house. She knew they were going to have it out and didn't want to overhear it, so being outside would drown some of the noise out hopefully. Taking a deep drag of her cigarette, Serice felt Jon standing beside her and knew she should tell him about being homeless, but it honestly wasn't his problem. He had enough on his plate and Serice would be selfish to spill all of her problems to him.

Jon lit up a cigarette and sat down on the concrete steps, reaching over pulling Serice down to sit on the step in front of him between his legs. He knew something was going on with her guilt. The words she'd spoken earlier in the day were just now coming back to him. Jon wouldn't push her though. The offer to talk to him was always open and he was always sure to let her know that. He didn't care what she told him, it would go to his grave. They'd been friends long enough and went through enough crap that she knew he would be by her side, no matter what.

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I did besides freaking out."

Serice felt his chin rest on her shoulder and his arms wrap around her waist, immediately leaning back against him. It felt right being in his arms. Taking another drag of her cigarette, Serice held the smoke in for a few seconds longer than normal and let it filter out of her mouth and nose, closing her eyes at the cool breeze blew over them. They finished their cigarettes as Serice flicked hers into the grass, turning her head the same time Jon's did. Their lips were so close they nearly touched and Serice felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, amber eyes widening. If she kissed him now, their friendship would fly out the window and Serice quite frankly didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve a great man like Jon in her life, not after everything she'd done.

"W-We should head inside. It looks like it might rain."

Pulling her gaze away from his, Serice extracted herself from his arms and patted his shoulder on her way up the stairs inside the house, heading straight for the bathroom. Oh god, she just nearly kissed Jonathan Good! Jon groaned and face palmed himself, not believing he nearly ruined everything by kissing her. Christ, what the hell was he thinking? He was seconds away from kissing Serice and ruining the most precious friend he'd had in his life. Jon stood from the steps and went inside to his room, which was across the hall from Serice's. As much as he wanted to check on her, he couldn't. What if she hated him for what almost happened? Jon stripped out of his nice clothes, hopped in the shower and washed the stress of the day away. Once he got out, he pulled on black pajama bottoms and a black beater, heading outside for a smoke.

Serice sat in the shower for an hour straight staring at her arms, hot tears mixing with the hot water pounding on her body. If Jon ever saw them, he would blow a gasket and take half of Florida or whatever state they were in with him. Ganesa hadn't seen them, but she knew Serice was hiding something because of the gloves she wore all the time. Three inch scar lines ran down her arms starting at her wrists and ending halfway up her forearm. Serice had tried killing herself shortly after Jon left Cincinnati because she felt worthless. Her mother had literally forced her to whore herself out on the streets because she'd broken her foot and they needed food on the table. Serice ended up doing it and felt completely disgusting afterwards because she'd been consensual. At least that's what she said, but on the inside she didn't want anything to do with her mother's 'job'. After that, Serice's mother made her go out at least 3 times a week to give herself to random men or else they would lose the apartment and be on the streets. After a month of whoring herself out, Serice couldn't take it anymore and tried ending her life, nearly bleeding to death. Her mother sent her away to an institution that the state paid for free, where Serice was treated and it actually helped her understand that life was worth living. How could Jon ever want someone like her? She was damaged goods. Her body had been taken in every way possible and whoring had taken her virginity, so Serice never had an actual boyfriend. There was no way she could ever be with Jon, he deserved someone better and who wasn't a whore. Stepping out of the shower, Serice shut the water off when it turned cold and wrapped a towel around her body, thankful her bathroom connected to her room, so she wouldn't have to face anyone in the house for the rest of the night.

* * *

Before Ganesa could go to her spare room she'd picked out earlier that day and slam the door in his face, Joe caught her in the hallway by the upper arm. "I need to talk to you." His parents and Jon had really opened his eyes earlier about Ganesa and if Joe didn't snatch her up soon, someone else would. She was too beautiful not to be taken. And he'd be damned if it would be anyone besides him. "Come with me." He took her hand, feeling her hesitation and guided her out into the living room where they would be more comfortable, sitting down with her sideways on his lap. "Look Ganesa, I was wrong for giving you an ultimatum about Colby. I don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with him after what he did to you. I get it. I really do. I've been a complete asshole to you about Colby and I'm sorry. The fact is I like you. A lot. More than I probably should. I've been trying to stay just friends with you, but…it's not working out. I can't be your friend, Ganesa. My feelings for you go beyond friendship. And I'm not gonna let anyone, not even someone I consider my brother, get in the way of my happiness. Because the fact is he fucked up with you and let you go. You are not with him anymore and you're not his property. You're your own person – and I'd be the stupidest man on the planet if I didn't at least ask you out on a date. You're far too beautiful not to ask out, so will you go out on a date with me, Ganesa Cooper?"

Ganesa was astonished by everything Joe said and immediately stood up from his lap, slowly beginning to pace in front of him. "So let me get this straight: After a couple weeks of keeping shit kosher between us and staying in the friend zone because of your idiocy male dedicated bro code, you've now suddenly come to your senses and want to take me on a date? This isn't something you're going to discuss with Colby, right? Because, I'm telling you right now, if you step one toe towards him to ask his permission, you will get a nut nudge with my knee and I'm not EVEN kidding."

Joe couldn't help chuckling because Ganesa was completely adorable whenever she was fired up. He could literally see the promise of kicking him in the nut sack flashing through her neon green eyes. Standing from the couch, Joe gripped her hips and pulled her close to him, his grey eyes piercing her soul.

"It's not up to Colby what we do. I thought it was because he's one of my best friends, but…I got a pep talk from my parents tonight. They really, really like you by the way. My mother is absolutely in love with you and I think Dad is too. They told me that it shouldn't matter what Colby thinks or feels because he made the mistake of letting you go. I shouldn't punish myself for his fuckup and I'm not doing it anymore. I'm asking you out because I want to and there's no other reason behind it. If Colby can't understand that I want to be with you and he wants to act like an asshole, then he never was really a friend to me. Because true friends respect and support each other, no matter what. Now for the final time, will you go out on a date with me?"

Smiling softly, Ganesa was happy that Joe finally understood where she was coming from and heard her clearly. "I have to be honest. I really enjoyed today with your Mom. My Mom doesn't do any of the cooking or anything like that anymore. They always hire a cook for the holidays and it's just gotten old and stale. It was so much fun, you have no idea. Trading stories, recipes and laughing, I haven't laughed that hard in a really, really long time. And you're Dad, there is so much of him in you and Matt. I can understand why your mother loves him so much." She sighed softly, sliding her hands up to rub her thumbs gently across his eyebrows. "I would love to go on a date with you. I just need to um – do one thing first. You know, since you couldn't seal the deal last time. I guess I'll have to do it this time." Smirking playfully at Joe's quizzical look, Ganesa pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips softly to his.

The moment her lips met his, Joe's arms instantly wrapped around her body and pulled Ganesa closer to him. A raging fire immediately erupted within him and began spreading to every limb of his body, including the tips of his fingers and toes. Joe had never in his life felt this way about anyone before, not even his exes. They were exes for a reason though. He groaned softly, sliding his hands up her back and lifted her by the hips, feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He didn't go near her ass because he didn't want to be socked in the mouth for making a move too suddenly. Stumbling back to land on the couch, Joe's tongue swiped gently against hers and groaned again when her mouth opened for access, both of them tasting each other. Their tongues glided together smoothly and the sounds of Ganesa's moans filtered through the air. Joe finally broke the kiss after 10 straight minutes, both of them breathing extremely heavy and his eyes were smoldered over to a stormy grey.

"Damn…" He grunted, rubbing her sides gently with his thumbs, their foreheads pressed together. "Fuck the date, I want you to be my girlfriend. We can do the whole date thing, but I want you to be mine, Ganesa. My woman. Do you have any objections?"

* * *

Jon couldn't get Serice's words out of his head. She was leaving and going back to Cincinnati. Serice had decided a few days ago and he told her she didn't have to leave, but there was no changing her mind. The Monday after their first match at the TLC pay-per-view, she would be flying back home. Jon had 7 days to figure out how to get Serice to stay on the road with him – to stay in Tampa. He wanted her to move in with him and stay for the rest of her life, but he had to figure out how to convince her. It was quite the conundrum, but Jon was great at solving big problems in his life. It was the small ones he never could get. Getting Serice to stay would be easy – as soon as he could think of a way to do it. Groaning, Jon continued doing pull-ups in the gym with Joe and Colby for their CrossFit training.

After his workout with the boys, Jon had gotten an unexpected phone call from his mother and excused himself to go take it outside. It was his mother, Suzanne, and she didn't sound happy. "Jon, I know you have a big match tonight, so I will keep this brief. I just got your message about Serice leaving to come back here tomorrow. My boy, do not let her get on that plane. There's nothing left for her here." When Jon asked what she meant, Suzanne tossed back a shot of Jack Daniels and lit up a cigarette, closing her eyes briefly. "They lost everything, Jon. The apartment is gone and the government took whatever they could. Serice has no home when she comes back here. She'll be on the streets, baby. So you need to protect her and keep her on the road with you. If she comes back here, I don't think she'll survive the streets. I just wanted to let you know before you let her board that plane tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this, Mom?"

Jon couldn't believe what he just heard and heard his mother verbally confirm what she said, agreeing he'd call her back to let her know if he was able to get Serice to stay with him or not. Hanging up the phone, Jon shoved it in his pocket and flicked his cigarette butt across the parking lot. This was what he needed. This was his opening to get Serice to stay. Even if he had to beg, borrow and steal he would get her to stay. He didn't want her to leave to begin with, but now the ball was in his court. Jon had to tell her exactly how he felt and he had to get it all out tonight to convince her not to leave. It was the only way at this point as he headed back inside the arena.

It wasn't that Serice wanted to leave, but she knew she had to. There was no way around it. Jon didn't need a nuisance on the road while he did his job and supported himself. It wasn't fair. Serice knew what she'd have to do when she got back to Cincinnati and swallowed hard, immediately pushing that thought aside. Before she knew it, the 7 days flew by and it was the night of the pay-per-view TLC. She had thick dark green eyeliner, clear gloss and foundation with a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved dark green top to match her eyeliner, black fingerless gloves on as usual. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head, thanks to Ganesa insisting on doing her hair. So she curled it and then pinned it up on top of her head in somewhat of a bun/crown. Ganesa could really work magic and Serice would really miss her. She was the first true friend Serice ever had besides Jon, not having time in her life to make friends in general.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Where's Jon?"

"He had a phone call and stepped outside for a smoke." Joe informed her with a small smile, knowing it was killing Jon that Serice was leaving them tomorrow.

Truth be told, he didn't want her to leave either. Ganesa was upset about it, but she wouldn't tell Serice how she truly felt because she didn't want the woman to feel bad. Joe was tempted to talk to her, but Jon said he would handle it somehow, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Ganesa been here?"

"Yeah, she had to go back down to her office because of some PR stuff. She told me to tell you when you got back." Serice said softly, watching as Joe walked out of the locker room to go see Ganesa.

Over the past 2 weeks, things with Ganesa had been incredible and Joe couldn't go more than an hour without seeing her beautiful smiling face. Ganesa was everything he'd been looking for in a woman and more, though Joe hadn't told her that yet. He knew he already loved her deeply, but he also didn't want to freak Ganesa out by saying the L word too soon. It was a huge step for him to take considering how his last relationship ended.

Jon walked in the dressing room a few minutes later, blue eyes landing on Serice instantly. "Hey, as long as you don't have anything planned tonight, we need to talk when we get back to the hotel."

"I-Is everything okay?" Serice asked hesitantly, seeing the amount of intensity in Jon's eyes and went to stand up from the couch, but decided against it.

He would try to convince her to stay with him; Serice already saw it coming a mile away. There was no way it could happen. She'd made her mind up and nothing he said or did would change her mind. Didn't he understand she was doing this for his own good? Serice curled up back on the couch while Jon grabbed his gear and stepped into the bathroom to get ready for his match that night. She was nervous for him because it was a dangerous match full of weapons that could be used. The last thing Serice wanted to see was Jon get hurt right before she headed back to Cincinnati and left his side. Sighing, there was nothing she could do about that either and merely leaned her head against the couch, closing her eyes.

This would be a curveball that caught Serice off guard and hopefully anything Jon said after tonight had her attention. The biggest mistake in his life was leaving her behind in Cincinnati when he left to pursue his dream of professional wrestling as a career. He should've either brought her with or went back for her. Something told Jon her life got a lot worse after he left. Her mother was too much like his and he could only imagine what Serice had to live through and do to get by on a daily basis. With their mothers, it was just a challenge to live day-to-day without succumbing to the crap living outside of their apartment building. Let alone the real world beyond what they knew. He dressed for his match before walking out of the bathroom and leaned down, kissing the crown of her head softly.

"So are you going to cheer me on tonight?" He asked, sitting on the couch besides her lacing his boots.

Serice slowly looked up at him, a smirk curving her lips. "No I thought I'd root for Team Hell No and the muscled up freak Ryback." She giggled when Jon growled down at her and rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. Serice noticed the gleam in his eyes and immediately rolled off the couch before he could make a grab for her, becoming quicker since being on the road. "Now wait a minute, you asked me and I gave you an answer. Not my fault that you don't like it. Jon – Jon, NO!" Serice squealed out as he lifted her over his shoulder caveman style, spinning her around in circles as her laughter filled the room. Colby had gone down to check on Celeste, so they were in the dressing room alone. Jon planted her on the couch moments later, hovering over her and Serice knew what was coming next. Raspberries and tickling. "Jon, stop it!" She tried to get away from him, but he had her pinned down to the couch, completely laying on top of her so she couldn't even roll away from him.

"I don't know why you insist on us having the same conversation over and over." Jon growled against her neck, breathing her scent in. "Who's the man? Huh? Tell me, who's the boss? Who is the best wrestler in WWE?"

More raspberries followed while his fingers feather lightly tickled her sides and she writhed beneath him. Jon had to make her laughter fill the entire room, loving every single second of it. Serice could barely breathe and felt her body flood with heat at the feeling of Jon growling against her neck right over her pulse point.

"Y-You! D-Dean Ambrose!"

Even though Serice loathed his wrestling name, she had to use it since that was all she knew about his wrestling history. She had no idea he was another character in the Indies because there was no way for her watch him. Jon stopped tickling her, but didn't move from being on top of her as Serice's arms wrapped around his neck, holding him there while she tried to breathe again. Her fingers ran through his slick hair, knowing as soon as it tried the curls would return. Serice would miss him so much, especially moments like this where he would tickle and blow raspberries on her neck to make her laugh.

"Well doesn't that look cozy?" Joe commented, walking inside the dressing room a few minutes later with Ganesa in his arms, nuzzling her neck.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, the big guy just felt like carting my ass down here to stay with you during the match." Ganesa rolled her eyes and nipped the side of his neck, giggling when Joe growled in response. "You know that's just a turn-on to me, right?"

Jon rolled his eyes, shaking his head and didn't bother getting off of Serice. "You two get a room."

"You should talk. Get off of her before you crush her with your fat ass." Joe retorted, setting Ganesa down on her feet and grunted when her elbow lodged into his stomach. "What the hell, baby?"

"It's not nice to call people fat."

A knock at the Shield locker room door brought everyone's attention to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and her husband, Paul, walking inside. "Are we interrupting something?" Stephanie asked sweetly, though her blue eyes remained cool for the moment.

Jon jumped off of Serice instantly and tore both hands through his hair, grinning goofy at the bosses. "Not at all, Mrs. Levesque. What can we do for you?"

"Just came to check on you guys and make sure you're ready for tonight's match." Paul said, his hazel eyes landing on the woman sitting on the couch. "Who is that?" He didn't recognize her and hoped Jon hadn't brought a ring rat into the arena since it was against company policy.

"Her name is Serice, she's a close personal friend of Jon's and she's been traveling with us." Joe supplied, lacing his fingers with Ganesa to show the bosses they were clearly together.

"How long have you been traveling with the company, sweetie?" Stephanie asked Serice with a softer smile, noticing how beautiful and meek she was.

Serice swallowed hard, clasping her hands in front of her and slowly stood from the couch. "Just a couple of weeks, ma'am. I'm going home tomorrow though."

Stephanie raised a surprised brow, wondering if there was any way she could convince Serice to stick around the company. "Well, if you ever want a job just contact me. We'd love to have you as part of the company."

Serice simply sat back down on the couch and couldn't believe she was just offered a job from Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, immediately pushing the thought out of her head. No, absolutely not. They would see her scars and want nothing to do with her. No amount of makeup could cover them up because they were pretty deep. Jon was in shock as well, nudging Serice with a smirk. It was just another reason to add to the growing list in his mind on why she should stay on the road with him.

"We've got about 45 minutes until our match, wanna go take a smoke break?" He asked Serice with a smile, holding up the pack of cigarettes.

"Sure."

Serice followed Jon out the door, feeling him grab her hand like always as their fingers laced together. He would bring up the job offer. There was a reason Jon invited her outside and that had to be it – or to beg her not to leave again. Why couldn't Jon understand this was best for everyone? For him? Serice hopped on the equipment trunk with him and took a cigarette from his pack, igniting the tip before handing the lighter over.

"Thank you." She murmured, taking a deep drag and let the nicotine filter through her system, blowing the smoke out. "Nervous about your match?"

"It's another one of those shit my pants full moments." Jon admitted, both of the sharing a heartfelt laugh. "Look about the match tonight, I know it's going to be scary for you to watch, but I don't want you worrying about us. I know that's what you're going to do. We're out to set a goal tonight. We're proving everyone right whose idea it was to bring us up from NXT and proving everyone wrong who thinks we don't belong. Just know I'm okay during the match."

Serice nodded, reaching up to brush a strand of wet hair from his forehead, smiling softly as she took another drag. "As long as you're okay, that's all I'm worried about. You've got it in the bag. I know you won't tell me who wins the match because you want me to be surprised, but I already know you and the boys are winning. I can see it in your eyes. The excitement. It's the same excitement you had in your eyes whenever we'd watch wrestling together at your place on the fire escape."

Flicking ash away, Serice was thankful Jon hadn't brought up the job offer from Stephanie or the fact she was leaving tomorrow. She would miss being on the road with him. Closing her eyes as the cold breeze flowed over her, Serice enjoyed it since it was somewhat stuffy in the dressing room. 20 minutes later, they headed back inside the arena so Jon and the boys could get ready for their match.

"3 knocks, like every night and Ganesa is staying in here with you." Joe informed them, kissing his girlfriend softly and walked out the door.

"Be safe, Jon." Serice reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek and squeezed his hand, watching him walk out after Joe with a thoughtful frown.

It was a grueling tough match, but the Shield did come out victorious. Jon's body ached from head to toe and wished he could convince Serice to get in a hot bath with him, immediately pushing that thought in the far recesses of his mind. The only casualty of the night had been Colby. When Ryan –Ryback- threw him from the ladder and he crashed through the tables next to it, Colby had accidentally flung himself further back than anticipated. He ended up nearly braining himself on the table behind the stack he went through. Colby didn't have a concussion thankfully, but he did have to spend the night in the hospital just for observation purposes. He wouldn't be alone since Celeste was keeping him company.

Ganesa frowned, knowing Joe was hurting badly and would be for a couple of days. As they walked into the suite, she eased him back on the couch. "What can I do to help?" She hated seeing him in pain. "Tell me, I'll do anything to help with the pain. Massage, bath, hot tub down in the pool? I give great massages for those sore muscles, I promise."

She would really do anything to help Joe forget how much pain his body was in. The match was almost too much for Ganesa to take, but she managed to get through it – every second actually. Sometimes her eyes were covered because she wasn't sure she could watch the torture they put their bodies through. Serice laughed whenever she'd peek between her fingers to see what was happening and why the crowd reacted a certain way.

"Stop worrying about me, baby, I'm fine." Joe assured her in a low rumble, wincing with every movement he made and couldn't understand how Jon was walking perfectly fine.

Then again, he had been in the hardcore world of CZW before coming to the WWE, so that somewhat made sense. Pulling Ganesa to sit on his lap, Joe bit back a wince and kissed the top of her head, looking at her throat. The swelling had gone down somewhat, but not nearly enough.

"I think the hot tub would do us both some good." He finally said, nuzzling her ear and felt her melt against him instantly. "After food, I'm starving. So you sit your beautiful self right here while I go order it. What do you want, the usual?"

When she nodded, Joe went into the other room to make the order since she couldn't talk right now. Everything she said currently was in a whisper. Ganesa looked up when he came back into the sitting room area and took his seat beside her again, smiling softly. She carefully shifted, throwing one leg over his lap to straddle him and began kneading his massive shoulders.

"I'm really proud of you tonight. You guys all did really great."

Ganesa brushed her mouth against his, moving as little as possible. She could see him physically cringing every breath and slight movement, her small hands gliding down his shoulders to his chest. Ganesa softly massaged the SOLID muscle that made up his collarbones, pectorals, sternums, abs and ribs. When she hit a sore spot, Joe sucked in a sharp breath and Ganesa stopped, eyes full of concern.

"Sorry baby."

"It's alright, god don't stop that feels really good…" Joe groaned, wishing he could just lay down and let her go to town on his body with her magical hands.

Instead, he just closed his eyes and let her massage whatever she wanted, deciding this way far better than any hot tub could provide. Ganesa had to be the sweetest woman on the planet. Colby was insane to let this angel go, but Colby's loss was definitely Joe's gain. Starting the massage again, this time Ganesa slipped her hands under the cotton material of his t-shirt. Her forehead pressed to his as their noses rubbed together and trailed her lips along the left side of his jaw line first. Then she kissed him softly before moving to the right side, gliding her lips over his throat where his head actually lulled back to give her full access. Ganesa smiled, nipping his flesh softly on his Adam's apple and then soothed the pinched skin with her tongue and lips.

"Would you rather lie down? Our room is by the door, we'll hear room service easily with it open. You can stretch and relax a little." She tried reasoning with him because sitting up couldn't have been comfortable on his big body.

Joe was pure putty in her hands at the moment, so he wasn't even sure if getting off the couch was an option. He could hear the longing in Ganesa's voice and kissed her lips softly, staring deep into her dark neon green eyes. She wanted to be more comfortable, so who the hell was he to deny her that? Joe stood up from the couch and lifted her in his arms, ignoring her protests as he carried her inside the room right off the door. He climbed into bed beside her and felt her straddle him again gingerly, loving how she didn't want to hurt him in any way. She was so gentle and sweet, Joe brought her mouth down on his, deepening the kiss a little. His hands began massaging her sides, stroking her smooth skin beneath the fabric of her top since it rode up a little. He groaned when she began massaging him again and broke the kiss, his large hands kneading her back while she continued on his chest, both of them smiling at her each other.

"You know, my legs work just fine. I can walk all by myself. Besides, you're hurt enough you don't need to be lifting my heavy ass and carting me around." Ganesa admonished, laughing when he growled at her. "I'm serious. You know you're going to be twice as sore tomorrow, it's always worse the second day. I don't care how conditioned your body is. You guys just pulled off one of the best TLC matches in history, even for a rookie." She smirked, winking and never stopped her administrations, managing to get his t-shirt off. "Roll over big guy, I think your back could use some work."

While massaging, she grabbed some Icy/Hot and rubbed it into his sore muscles, knowing it would help. If Joe wasn't careful, he would fall completely in love with this woman and groaned as the Icy/Hot began indeed working its magic. First his muscles became cool and then the warming sensation followed shortly after, making him groan more. Damn that felt amazing. Closing his eyes, Joe couldn't move a muscle and loved the feeling of her lips gliding down his neck and part of his spine, her fingers lacing on top of his as she continued her exploration. Joe moved his head to the side, continuing to kiss up his back and neck. His tongue swept out to softly trace the shell of his ear. Her head snapped up as a knock sounded at the door, breaking her lips from playtime momentarily. Ganesa stood from the bed, instructing Joe to stay put and left the room to answer the door, informing Jon and Serice food had arrived before bringing theirs back to the room to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arriving at the hotel with Serice, Jon walked into his room and collapsed on the bed, his eyes landing on his troubled childhood friend. "So food first or talk and food at the same time?"

Serice sighed heavily, knowing Jon was hurting from his match and starving too. "Order the food. We can have this talk while we wait for it to arrive." She said, already knowing what he was going to say as she looked down at her gloved hands. He asked her what she wanted and she just said chicken strips with fries, something quick and simple. Serice had to get up at the crack of dawn to catch her plane back to Cincinnati, so she didn't want anything too heavy on her stomach. "Hold on." She whispered as soon as Jon hung up the phone with room service and grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna change into my sleeping clothes. I'll be right out and then we can talk."

She disappeared into the bathroom moments later and changed into her skull pants and shirt, keeping her gloves on. She took the 50 bobby pins out of her hair, her black hair pooling down her back and over her shoulder in loose curls. Washing the makeup from her face, Serice patted her face dry and finally walked out with bag in hand, setting it by the side of the bed, sitting back down.

"What do you wanna talk about now?"

Jon had changed while she was in the bathroom in black pajama bottoms and a black beater, sitting on the bed facing her. "I got a call from my Mom - Actually first let me back up and say for the record, I do not want you to leave tomorrow. I'm not tired of you, you haven't gotten on my nerves and I would've hated to see you go. But it was your decision. With that being said – moving forward. I'm not letting you leave tomorrow." Serice started to protest and Jon held up his hand, stopping her. "Just let me finish and then you can have your say, I promise." When she gave him a curt nod, he swallowed hard. "The call I took from my Mom was to let me know you don't have a home to go back to in Cincinnati. The government came and took whatever was left behind and they re-rented the apartment you and your Mom lived in. My mother was able to get whatever clothes you left behind, so if you want them she'll mail them to you." Jon moved around until he was squatting down in front of Serice. "Listen to me, I never should've left there without you. I should've either taken you with me or come back for you. I want you to move to Tampa and live with me Serice." She'd be able to read his face and know he was telling the truth about everything.

Serice felt her chest tighten and swallowed hard, not believing Suzanne had called Jon to tell him about the apartment. Now he was asking her to live with him. "No." She shook her head, pulling away from him and stood up, just needing some space away from him. "I've known about the apartment being gone for several weeks, Jon. And I also know what it means. You don't know what you're asking. You don't have a clue what you're asking. If you knew…" Serice stopped herself, tearing her hands through her current curly hair as tears swelled in her eyes. "No, I can't. This is insane and you've completely lost your mind. I'm no good and I'm better off in Cincinnati. It's not your fault that I wound up this way, you left to pursue your dream and to get away from all the bad shit. I'm so proud of you and happy that you did that." Blinking, huge tears slid down Serice's face as Jon came toward her and she immediately moved to the other side of the room, staring out the window. "I have to leave tomorrow. It's for your own damn good, so just leave it alone."

"No, I'm not gonna leave this alone Serice." He walked over and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. Her tears were going to be the death of him, but Jon had to find out what the hell was going on. "Talk to me. Tell me what the fuck happened when I left. I'm not letting you go back to that shithole town just to lose you. You've always been the best part of my life growing up and I know I was the asshole who lost touch with you when I set out to capture my goals. My biggest regret was not coming back and getting you. I know I fucked up by leaving you and I can't even imagine what you had to endure after I left. But I want to know. I want to know everything." Serice shook her head vehemently, getting ready to protest again. "Goddamn it Serice, I can't lose you again!" Jon could feel his temper starting to climb because he was just as stubborn as she was, if not worse.

"I'm not the same Serice I was back then!" Serice snapped, desperation entering her voice as she tried pulling away from him again, but Jon was steadfast. She could see how much he wanted her to stay in his eyes and it killed her – absolutely DESTROYED her inside. "Goddamn it, open your eyes, Jon! I'm DAMAGED goods! You wanna know what happened to poor little ol' me? You really wanna know what I went through and all the pain I had to suffer after you left? Huh?" She suddenly shoved him as hard as she could, making him stumble back a few feet and Serice was past the point of rational thinking. "Fine, I'll tell you everything, you stubborn son of a bitch!" Ripping the gloves off, Serice tossed them at him and held her arms out, the 3 inch deep scars clear as day in his vision. More tears spilled down Serice's cheeks as Jon's eyes shot open, the shock evident on his face. "When I said I was damaged goods, I wasn't lying. After you left, my mother got injured and couldn't…do her 'job', so what do you think she did? She sent her only daughter in her place. Her 18 year old daughter was forced to whore herself out in order to keep putting food on the table and a roof over their heads. Her daughter was still a virgin when her mother's first 'client' took her and he knew it, so he beat the fuck out of her. After a month of whoring around for my mother, I couldn't take it anymore and tried ending my life. I felt so ashamed, disgusting and degraded because of what I had to do. I didn't want to live anymore. So what does my Mom do? She sends me away to an institution for crazy people the state paid for, so she didn't have to worry about me anymore. They actually helped me realize that life is worth living for, no matter how shitty it is. I didn't want to leave that place, but when I was 21, I was released from it. My Mom left me alone after that and, even though we lived under the same roof, we were complete strangers to each other. She died alone in her room with a cigarette in one hand and bottle of Vodka in the other while I went out walking the streets. I refused to let her say her goodbyes to me because I truly hate her for what she made me do, for what she took from me. So do you really want a whore staying with you in your beautiful home in Tampa, Jon? Because that's all I am – a damaged goods whore."

Jon frowned, stepping closer to Serice since she was breathing hard and tears were rolling down her beautiful face. "Do you think I see you as damaged goods? Whatever you did after I left was because your mother was an asshole, just like my mother was. I barely talk to my Mom, it's not like I'm gonna walk away from you if you hated yours. You've got actual reason to hate her." Jon gripped Serice's waist and steered her back to sit on the bed, kneeling down in front of her again. "I don't care what you did to stay alive. All I do care about is that you're still here now."

Taking both of her hands, Jon turned them over to study the 3 inch scars down her arms. Scars of a survivor. Even though she tried ending her life, it simply wasn't her time to die. Jon placed feather soft kisses against the lengths of the scars on each arm, closing his eyes silently thanking whoever had watched over Serice that day.

"These – These are battle scars. They tell your history, what you survived and show how strong you are now because of them. Dudes dig scars, I dig you and I want you with me in Tampa, by any means necessary." Jon was completely serious and dared Serice to try arguing with him. She would not win this time.

"I didn't want to do it." Serice whispered brokenly, lowering her head only for Jon to lift it back up by her chin, tear-filled citrine eyes meeting electric blue.

He still wanted her with him even after everything she told him. Her whoring around to survive because of her mother and her suicide attempt…none of it mattered to him. Why was she so surprised? This was Jonathan Good and just because he was a major wrestler for the WWE didn't mean he had to change as a person. He was still the same as he was when they were kids, just a little more rough around the edges. 

"I'm not catching a plane back to Cincinnati tomorrow, am I?" It was more of a statement than a question and Jon solidified that fact by firmly shaking his head. "You're such a pain in the ass, Good."

"You're not going anywhere that I'm not going. I don't care if we are 90 years old with a 1,000 cats, we're doing it together, Serice." Jon stood up and sat on the bed next to her, lifting her to straddle his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "If you want your old clothes, call my Mom and tell her. If not, when we get back to Tampa, I can take you shopping for new ones or you can to go with Ganesa. I think she's gonna be a stable in both of our lives for a long time now that her and big man found each other." He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you need, we'll get or replace. I don't care what it is. If you need it or want it, you tell me and it's yours. I don't care how small, big or expensive it is, do you hear me?"

Serice nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder and sniffled, closing her eyes. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel the need to cover her arms because they didn't seem to bother Jon. There was no way she'd ever ask Jon to buy her anything. She had her laptop and IPOD that was pretty much all Serice had her entire life and they were enough. Jon wanted her to move to Tampa with him and that was fine for now, but what about when he finally found a woman to be with? Serice swallowed hard, knowing she had to find a job to support herself because she couldn't rely on Jon for the rest of her life.

"Alright you win." She looked up at him, feeling his thumbs brush her tears away from her cheeks. "I'll move in with you. But I won't be able to travel with you all the time because I have a stipulation about that. I'll only live with you if I can pay my own way. I'll get a job and pay you half for rent and utilities and travel with you when I have days off." She pressed her finger against his lips before he could argue. "I have to support myself, Jon. I can't rely on someone to take care of me for the rest of my life, not even you. I won't live like that. And I won't live in your home in Tampa for free either. I don't care if you have all the money in the world."

"Hey, so far I got a win-win situation. I'm not pushing my luck tonight." Jon chuckled, running his finger down her cheek. "We'll talk about the job thing. You should inquire what Stephanie had in mind for you. She's fucking smart as a whip and if she had so much interest in you with one look, she's already got an idea for you. She won't disappoint and I'm sure whatever it pays will make you happy and be more than worth it." He reached up to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "No more tears please, Serice. You're killing me, baby." Kissing her cheek softly, Jon leaned back and grabbed something hidden under his pillow, handing over a small box to Serice. "I got you something. You're going to have days when you're gonna wanna walk and explore cities we're in and even at home in Tampa. My place is right off the beach. When you go, you'll take this cell phone with you. My number along with Ganesa, Joe, Colby and Celeste are already programmed into it. Unlimited everything, so go crazy until your heart is content. And since you're not a fan of the touchscreen on my phone, yours has an actual keyboard."

Serice stared wide eyed down at the small box and swallowed hard, not believing Jon actually got her a phone. She'd never had one of her own and slowly opened the box, pulling the contraption out to study it. Jon already had this planned out. He wasn't planning on ever letting her leave to go back to Cincinnati. 

"Thank you and you're still a pain in the ass." She felt his arms tighten around her and handed the phone to him so he could show her how to work everything. It was very high-tech, so Serice was thankful it had a keyboard instead of all being touchscreen. "Do you think Stephanie was serious about the job offer?" She asked softly, tucking a black curl behind her ear and looked into Jon's eyes. "Because if I got a job with the WWE, I would be able to travel with you and support myself at the same time." Before Jon could say anything, they heard Ganesa's voice through the door about food arriving and Serice instantly hopped off of Jon's lap, knowing he was starving.

Everyone relaxed for the rest of the night and celebrated in their own ways on the Shield's very first match and victory in WWE.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jon couldn't have been happier since he'd gotten Serice moved into his condo 4 months ago. He'd given Ganesa his credit card and had her take Serice out clothes shopping. Ganesa gave her free reign on anything and everything. Jon told Serice whatever she wanted, she could have since the credit card had a zero limit on it. Jon wasn't worried about it. He didn't care if she bought millions of dollars' worth of stuff as long as she was happy. That was the most important thing to him. Jon sat on the weight bench doing his reps, trying to keep up with Colby and Joe, who seemed to be challenging each other with the box jumping. It looked like Joe was winning easily and Jon chuckled. His comrades did get quite competitive when it came to the gym.

"Jesus Christ you two, stop before you hurt yourselves." Jon scolded, amusement shining in his blue eyes.

Both Colby and Joe shot him glares before going back to the box jumping.

Danielle Moinet –She was WWE Diva Summer Rae and the current valet of Curtis Hussey, who wrestled under the name Fandango- looked across the gym and watched as Joe Anoa'i got all sweaty with his little stable mates of the Shield. She remembered the few flings they had back in FCW/NXT, but these days he wasted his time on the PR bitch Ganesa Cooper. What the hell was so special about her? Danielle didn't understand it at all. Big deal, she had fiery red hair and sultry green eyes. The rest of her was mediocre at best. Her brown eyes devoured Joe whole, watching him and Colby cut their competition short when Jon growled at them. She smirked and walked over to them, taking a chance running her index finger across Joe's sweat covered bare chest. Locking eyes with him, Danielle popped the digit in her mouth to taste his saltiness and purred.

"Looking good, Joe." Winking, Danielle walked away out of the gym and decided one way or another, she would have Joe Anoa'i in her bed again.

Joe slowly lifted a brow and watched Danielle walk out of the workout room, shaking his head with a snort. Yes, they had a few romps back in NXT/FCW, but she was nothing compared to his fiery redhead. As his cousin Jonny would say: why would he go after chicken when he had filet mignon? Smirking, Joe looked back at Colby and Jon, waving off their questioning looks.

"What? You want me to chase her down and break her finger? Because I will if you don't get those stupid looks off your faces right now."

If Ganesa found out about this, she would kick the living hell out of him, so Joe would have to come clean to her. It wasn't anything bad – at least not in his mind. Danielle had merely made a pass at him and…Joe paled, scrubbing a hand down his face and looked directly at Colby.

"Tell me what the fuck to do. Do I tell Ganesa or do I leave her in the dark about Danielle?"

If he told her what Danielle did, then he would have to get into his past with Danielle in general and Joe had a feeling that'd be haphazard to their relationship. These past 4 months had been amazing with Ganesa and Joe had considered proposing marriage to her. He wanted her for the rest of his life. His parents were crazy about her and he had to bring her to visit them at least once a week along with Serice, who his mother was absolutely enthralled with. But now Danielle had suddenly started showing interest again and Joe didn't know how to handle it without breaking the little scrawny bitch in half to prove to Ganesa he loved her and nobody else.

"Bro, everyone has a past. You just happen to have one with that blonde slut. You already know about me and Ganesa. I'm sure she hasn't told you everything about us, but the fact is you know about us. Don't keep shit from her. The first time you break her trust, you'll lose it forever. I know better than anyone, not that I blame her." Colby shook his head, sighing heavily. "If you like her as much as I think you do, just tell her. I know you're the one who broke shit off with Danielle 6 months before WWE called us up. Just give it to her straight, and soon before she catches Danielle flirting with you again. Ganesa Cooper is one girl you NEVER want to cross."

"Colby's right, man, just tell her everything." Jon agreed, nodding in agreement. "She can't be mad at you for having a past, but she will if she finds out about it and sees Danielle fucking with you." He really had to take his own advice and tell Serice how he felt about her. Jon couldn't help she was on his mind 24/7. "You two get your shit together. I'm going outside to have a smoke before we have to get ready for Raw." Waving at them, Jon headed outside of the arena and lit up a cigarette, squatting down leaning against the building, closing his eyes.

Serice walked out a few minutes later and spotted Jon leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. "You started without me."

After having her clothes shipped to Tampa from Suzanne, -that's literally all Serice had from the apartment in Cincinnati was a small box of clothes- Jon had sent Ganesa to take her shopping, wanting her to have a wardrobe of new clothes and a few new toys. She was completely against it, trying to stop him from giving Ganesa his credit card, but Jon was far more stubborn than Serice gave him credit for. Ganesa basically forced her to pick out new clothes and then picked out some books and movies for her since she refused to do any of it, per Jon's request. Her laptop had crashed, so naturally Jon had bought her a top of the line Alienware with all the bells and whistles for Christmas. Serice had never cried so hard in her life and couldn't thank him enough, both of them spending the holidays in Pensacola with Joe's family once again.

They welcomed Serice with open arms once again and were glad she'd decided to stick around, especially Patricia. When Patricia found out that Serice had never learned how to cook, she immediately started lessons in the kitchen and made Joe promise to bring her at least once a month for cooking lessons. Serice told her it wasn't necessary, but Patricia was insistent on it. After the holidays ended, Serice finally got the courage up to go to Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's office and inquired about the job offer she'd given her about a month prior. Stephanie was all smiles and sat Serice down, asking her what she wanted to do and what were her life goals. Honestly, Serice had always wanted to be a writer, so Stephanie gave her a job as an editor of their adult and kid WWE magazines. She would write articles and edit them before they were published, so she could also keep traveling with Jon. Stephanie could tell they were extremely close and Serice didn't want to leave his side, so she did what she could to make sure they could travel together as much as possible. However, Serice had her own office, which was on the other side of the arenas from the Superstars so she could focus on her work and Jon could focus on his.

When Serice saw the dollar amount she'd be making, she nearly had a heart attack in Stephanie's office, which in turn made the McMahon-Levesque princess laugh. She'd never in her life seen that much money and now she was about to make it monthly! She walked back to the Shield locker room in a daze after signing the contract and burst in tears against Jon as soon as he asked her what happened. It took Serice a while to tell him about her new job within the company and Jon was ecstatic, spinning her around in circles in front of the Shield family. Joe, Ganesa, Colby and Celeste. Serice started the following Monday night and it'd been 2 months since she started her job, absolutely loving everything about it. Kids would write into the WWE headquarters and it was Serice's job to pick out which messages got published into the Kid magazine. Eventually she would move up the ranks to the adult WWE magazine, but honestly Serice loved working on the Kid's one. She felt like she was in her element and everything her life was slowly falling into place. All except one thing and that was her rapidly developing feelings for Jon. They were getting stronger, especially since they had shared a bed for the past 4 months. Jon refused to let Serice sleep alone and wanted her in his arms every night, but they hadn't exactly established what they were. There was no sex, no fooling around, just kisses on the cheek and head along with snuggling.

Serice wore a pair of suede tan pants with a long sleeved black and tan top, not bothering to wear her gloves anymore unless she had a short sleeved top on. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head in a neat bun, thanks to Ganesa and her makeup was thin black eyeliner, natural eye shadow and peach gloss, foundation to hide any blemishes. No matter how hard she tried focusing, all Serice could think was what the hell was she going to do about Jon?

She smiled when his head snapped up to look at her and walked over, brushing some of his curly hair away from his forehead. Serice felt like a whole different person, especially in the presence of this man that had been the reason for her entire life changing. She owed Jon everything and didn't know where to start in paying him back. Jon stood up and grabbed Serice's hand, their fingers lacing together like always. They ended up hopping on one of the equipment trunks, which had become their spot and Serice lit up a smoke, leaning her head against his muscular arm. This was something they grew accustomed to doing for the past 4 months, sharing a cigarette together before going inside the arena and before the major show started.

"So what's on your mind, Good? You're tenser than usual."

"Sorry, didn't mean to start without you." Jon smiled apologetically, not releasing her hand for a second. "Tonight officially starts the road to WrestleMania. We've got 4 weeks to get everything worked out with the other 3 guys we'll be wrestling. I'm nervous about it. It's our first one." He kissed the top of her head, taking another deep drag and decided to change the subject. "How's the job going? Are you finding your way around the arenas okay? No one is messing with you, are they?"

Jon was always concerned with how Serice was treated and made sure she had zero problems. The arenas were huge if one didn't know where they were going. Serice chuckled at his distress, scooting closer to reach a hand up to massage the back of his neck, trying to get Jon to calm down a little the best she could.

"You shouldn't be nervous. I mean I know it's WrestleMania and all, but you're the best. You're the man." Taking a deep drag of her cigarette, Serice didn't stop stroking his neck and blew the smoke away from him, not wanting it to go directly in his face. "And my job is just fine. The arenas aren't that hard to navigate and I wish you would stop worrying about me so much. I know you won't, but I also don't want you becoming too distracted to where you end up hurt working out or in the ring. And nobody is messing with me, I already said you'll be the first to know if I'm messed with. By the way, we need to discuss our living arrangement and you need to tell me how much I owe you for the first and second month. And don't try to change the subject either, Good, or I'll just guess how much and leave the money in your bag or something."

"I don't care about rent. I'm not worried about it. You pay whatever you think is fair. I have an accountant who makes sure all of my bills are paid each month."

Plus whatever she gave him was going to be transferred back to her bank account without her knowledge. She couldn't catch on for at least a couple of months and Jon was hoping by then he could tell her how he really felt. He was hoping he could do it before WrestleMania, but wasn't sure. Jon was actually hoping after the first of the year and that didn't happen. What the hell was wrong with him? Jonathan Good was NOT a coward! Apparently he was because he wouldn't tell the beautiful woman living in his condo that he wanted her, every piece of her.

"Come on, we should get going to meet everyone in catering." He flicked his butt across the parking lot.

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass? Seriously, I told you I want to make my own way and how am I supposed to do that if you refuse to let me?" Serice grumbled in frustration, taking her last drag and flicked her cigarette across the parking lot just like Jon, shaking her head while blowing smoke out.

She watched as Jon hopped off the trunk and lifted her by her hips, lowering her to her feet in front of him. The conversation would have to be put on hold, but Serice would bring it up later, refusing to let it go. Feeling Jon grab her hand, Serice let him guide her back into the arena as their fingers laced together, her head resting against his arm. They made small talk about dinner on their way to catering, Serice laughing when Jon reminded her of how they used to be addicted to cereal when they were kids. As soon as Serice looked up while they walked into catering, she suddenly halted and felt the color drain out of her face, her breathing becoming erratic. Jon looked down at her in concern and Serice immediately broke away from him, plastering on a tense smile.

"I-I just remembered, I have a deadline I have to get done with the magazine. I-I'll meet you all in the parking lot tonight after the show."

She quickly kissed Jon's cheek and took off down the hallway, covering her mouth with her hand. Had Serice really seen who she thought in catering? What the hell was HE doing here?! Jon's eyes followed Serice's scurrying backside down the hallway and frowned, wondering what that was about. He looked in catering, not seeing anyone out of the ordinary and scrubbed a hand down his face. Tonight, Jon would get to the bottom of it, but for now he had to eat something and decided he'd bring Serice something.

"Where the hell is Joe and Ganesa?" Jon asked once he found Colby and Celeste sitting across catering at a table in the corner and watched his friend shrug. "Have either of you seen anyone harassing Serice? She just looked as though she'd seen a ghost and hauled ass back to her office."

"No." Colby shook his head. "I think Joe is telling Ganesa about the Danielle issue from earlier."

Cold calculating blue eyes had caught the sight of Jonathan Good walking into catering with…_her_. He wondered what happened to his favorite little whore, licking his lips at the memory of being with her. Pounding her little virgin pussy into oblivion. Her mother had promised him the time of his life that night, thinking it would be the mother who gave it to him. Imagine his surprise when her virgin daughter showed up at his doorstep, looking scared to death. He was Serice's first client, the one who took her innocence and then beat the hell out of her because he didn't appreciate being sent a virgin. He wanted a whore who knew what the fuck she was doing and how to suck his cock. All he had done was fuck Serice, so her mother's punishment was his beating to her daughter. When he went back to see her a little over a month later, Serice was nowhere to be found and he'd beaten the hell out of her mother, but the whore wouldn't talk. He wanted Serice again…and he would have her because he always got what he wanted. Standing, he left the cafeteria and knew Jonathan Good was completely oblivious to his history with Serice, deciding not to track her down. He would let her sweat it out for now and bide his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

4 months.

Ganesa couldn't believe her and Joe had been together that long. She sat in her office working on the Shield's advertising and PR for WrestleMania. It would be a great match. She knew the boys were down in the arena gym currently and, once they finished, Joe would shower and come down to retrieve her so they could go eat in catering. Her favorite time of the day was any time spent with Joe and her second favorite was watching him in the ring. She was completely fascinated with how a man who moved and wrestled like a caged animal was so gentle with her outside of the squared circle.

His brothers were right. Joe had to come clean to Ganesa about everything regarding Danielle. He hadn't cheated on her, so there was no reason for her to be upset with him. Granted, he did ask Colby for advice on some of the things he did for Ganesa and with her, but nothing big. For the most part, Joe made up his own mind on what to do with and for Ganesa, keeping whatever they did behind closed doors completely private. Walking into her office, Joe smiled while she was on the phone and waited, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. He was freshly showered, wearing his cargo pants, but no top since the vest was straining against his muscles.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted softly as soon as she got off the phone, kissing her lips softly and wrapped her in his strong arms, loving how she melted completely against him. "Hey, before we go down to catering, I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute or do you want to wait until we get back to the hotel tonight?"

Ganesa burrowed into his arms as they tightened around her, breathing his scent in and looked up at him with questioning eyes. "We've got plenty of time, I just finished up my work." She smiled softly. "Come here and sit down." Stepping back, Ganesa took his hand, guiding him over to the spare couch in her office and reached over, closing the door for privacy before sitting next to him. "Why do you look nervous babe? What's going on?"

She hoped everything was alright, not remembering ever seeing Joe nervous before. Not even before matches or pay-per-views. He was always levelheaded, so this concerned her as she moved to straddle his lap, resting her hands on his bare chest.

"Talk to me."

Joe stared deep into her dark neon green eyes and loved the feeling of her hands on his chest, resting his own on her hips. "Kiss me first." He smiled when she did, their tongues gliding together softly and Joe pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers as he sat up a little. "I know we haven't discussed any of our past relationships besides yours with Colby. There was a Diva that's now on the roster that I had a fling with when I was in FCW/NXT. It was Danielle Moinet. Don't ask me what I was thinking at the time because I simply wasn't. To be frank, earlier during my workout she was in the room with me and the boys and…walked up to me and made a pass. She slid her finger down my chest and popped it in her mouth and told me I looked good. I didn't do anything, even though I wanted to break her fucking finger for touching me, but I know how vindictive Danielle is. And I didn't want her coming to you telling you some stupid bullshit that's not true. I fucked her a few times, but it was a long time ago and you are the ONLY woman I want in my bed. I love you and only you. I just wanted to be honest with you because the last thing I ever want to do is lie to you, which I never will."

He felt a little better, though Joe wasn't sure what his beautiful girlfriend currently thought. Ganesa rolled her lips together, processing everything Joe just told her and honestly didn't know what to think. She smoothed her hands up his bare chest, scrapping her nails gently over his pebble pectoral nipples and smirked when he groaned in response. The effect she had on him was another favorite of Ganesa's, especially when she riled him up whenever they fooled around.

"I'm not worried about Danielle. If she wants to keep screwing around, I'll put her in her place. You don't hurt women so you just leave her to me. You're with me and I trust you. If you really wanted to be with her, then you wouldn't be with me." Ganesa pushed up slightly on her knees and captured his lips in a heated kiss. "All you have to worry about is making sure your dick doesn't jump out of your pants and into her. If that happens, both of you will have to contend with me and you do not want that." She scooted closer to him, cupping his face tenderly in her hands. "I love you too baby."

Joe smirked, loving her feistiness and nodded, suddenly burying his fingers in her hair as he slammed her mouth on his in a rough passionate kiss. "Damn straight, beautiful." He growled, feeling her chest push up against his as her fingers buried in his soft damp black hair. "There's something else I wanna talk to you about." His voice had dropped an octave, his hands sliding from her hips to her beautiful round pert backside, pressing her even closer to him. "I think we've waited long enough." Joe's mouth was right by her ear, his mouth and tongue assaulting her neck. He loved how her head tilted back to give him complete access to her succulent flesh and Joe took full advantage of it. "How about you and me tonight after the show? Because I don't think I can wait much longer to be buried inside of you, Ganesa."

Rolling her hips slightly against his growing erection, Ganesa giggled feeling it jerk against the bottom of her backside and Joe groaned again. Yes, she was screwing with him. Ganesa kissed him again, this time capturing his bottom lip between her teeth while her tongue toyed with it, letting her teeth slide down his lip until she released it. Then she kissed his mouth again to soothe the nipple with her tongue and moved to his strong jaw, kissing all the way up to his ear.

"Whenever you're ready to make me yours fully and claim me is when I'll be ready, baby. You remember that." She murmured seductively in his ear and pulled back, noticing his grey eyes were now nothing more than a dark storm brewing and felt breathless.

"Unless you want me to claim you right here and now, I suggest we get up and go down to catering." Joe growled against her lips, hearing her giggle and squeezed her beautiful ass in his strong hands.

"I didn't say we had to come to catering. We could've locked my office door and I would've been just as happy there."

"Later, my feisty minx." With pure strength, Joe stood from the couch with her legs locked around his waist and kissed her again, letting Ganesa slide down his body until her feet hit the floor. "I want you and only you. And I'm going to prove it tonight." He promised, running his thumb across her slightly swollen lip and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Just as they walked out of the dressing room, they saw Serice hauling her cookies down the hallway past them and Joe raised a brow, wondering where she was going. He shared a look with Ganesa, who obviously didn't have a clue what was going on as they headed toward catering. Jon would be there and maybe they would find out what was wrong with Serice. Once inside catering, they got their food and joined Jon, Colby and Celeste at the table with Joe pulling Ganesa's chair out for her. Ganesa smiled, winking up at him and took a seat, her eyes instantly landing on Jon.

"So, does anyone know why Serice was hot footing it through the arena? She could've taken me and Joe out if she was a bowling ball and we were the pins." Glaring playfully at Jon, Ganesa folded her arms in front of her chest. "What did you do to her?"

Jon hadn't been paying attention and thought Ganesa was being serious, growling. "Are you fucking kidding me?" When Joe growled at Jon, his blue eyes snapped up at Ganesa and saw she was taken aback by his brash tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I – I thought you were serious."

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"Told who what?" Jon shot back, pushing his food around on his plate.

Ganesa frowned, reaching over to take his hand and squeezed it. "You haven't told Serice how you feel about her yet. Jon, you've gotta tell her. You didn't spend all that time convincing her to stay just to pretend you don't have feelings for her now that she's living with you. Tell her. You are each other's support systems, but there's more and you know it. Ask anyone at this table, they won't lie. There's more between you and Serice just under the surface, but she's not going to break first. You've gotta let your balls drop and tell her. Be the man she needs in her life."

"Has anyone ever told you you're really opinionated, Nesa?" Jon growled and watched the red head nod, smiling at him, looking around the table at his comrades. "Is it really that fucking obvious?"

Joe snorted, wondering if Jon was serious now and emphatically nodded his head. "Don't ever growl at my woman again. Second, yes it's obvious and plain as the nose on your damn face, bro. You need to be honest with her before you end up losing her. I don't know why she hightailed it out of here and I really don't care. Either drop your balls and tell her, like my beautiful woman said, or let her go so she can move on and find a man who isn't a chicken shit." Joe knew baiting Jon would light a fire under the man's ass, piss him off and in turn make him admit his feelings to Serice. It was all a psychology thing with Jon.

"Somebody's pussy whipped." Colby chortled and groaned when Celeste elbowed him in the stomach.

"He's not the only one, babe." Celeste smirked, patting his face none too gently as everyone started laughing at Colby's reddened cheeks.

"Yeah well, you're worth being whipped by." He kissed Celeste's cheek, looking directly at Jon. "Listen to Ganesa, she knows Serice almost as well as you do and that girl feels as strongly about you as you do her."

"So get your head out of your ass and tell her already."

Ganesa laughed when Joe grabbed the leg of her chair to pull her closer to him and felt his lips kiss the side of her neck. Her hand rested on his cargo pant covered thigh, squeezing it gently and felt it flex against her touch. She slapped the top of Joe's leg, kissing his cheek. "Stop that. Thanks for defending my honor, but it's okay." She took a bite of chicken salad with Asian dressing, loving the food catering had because they always seemed to have what she liked.

"Nobody is going to disrespect my woman like that. Not even a man I consider a brother." Joe stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her lips softly, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Okay – okay I'll get it figured out and talk to her tonight. Maybe then I can find out why she hauled ass away from me to go back to her office." Jon stood up, tossing his food away and grabbed Serice's, kissing the top of Ganesa's head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get defensive." She smiled with a nod, letting him know everything was fine between them and Jon took off out of catering to go check on Serice.

Serice sat in her office staring down at the articles she had to go through for the Kid's magazine and couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She was scared to death. What was he doing here? Did Stephanie and Paul purposely hire him or something? So many thoughts ran through Serice's mind as she stood up from her desk and began pacing back and forth, wiping her tears away. She didn't care if her makeup smeared at this point, though it was waterproof. Did he see her? He had to of, she was laughing and carrying on like an idiot with Jon and he must've heard her. What if he came after her again? There was no way Jon would be able to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to her. Not even all 3 members of the Shield would be able to stop the monster. Oh god…Serice was screwed and she knew there was no place to run or hide.

A knock came at her office door, jolting Serice out of her thoughts. "Come in." She mumbled, scrubbing a hand down her face and couldn't have been happier to see it was Jon.

"Hey, you didn't eat anything, so I brought you a couple of sandwiches and tea."

Jon could see the fear ignited in her citrine eyes and knew something definitely was going on. She looked almost relieved as if she was expecting someone else to walk through the door, but happy to see it was him instead. Serice practically dove into his arms and tossed her arms around his neck, her entire body trembling from head to toe. Jon's wrapped around her waist and Serice buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. That's all she wanted to do was be in Jon's arms where she felt safe and protected. The arena was the last place Serice wanted to be right now, not with HIM under the same roof. When Jon tried asking her what was wrong and why she was shaking like a leaf, Serice shook her head, blinking tears away.

"N-Not here." She whispered in a stammer, slowly pulling back to stare up in his bluish grey eyes. "My work is done here. C-Can I come with you to the Shield dressing room? I don't want to be here by myself."

Swallowing hard, Serice felt a huge wave of relief crash over her when Jon nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and guided her out of her office toward the Shield locker room. Jon would never deny Serice anything and the fact that she wanted to be with him in the dressing room squeezed his heart in a happy way. But her trembling had him physically worried. The only other time he'd felt her this scared before was when one of her mother's regular's tried to come after her once and Jon ended up beating the hell out of the guy. Serice's Mom had been pissed about it, but he didn't care and would protect her with his life every day of the week if he had to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once they were back in the Shield dressing room, Jon sat down on the couch with Serice sideways on his lap, tightening his arms around her. "Calm down, Seri, please calm down." He begged, whispering soothing words in her ear and looked up when everyone walked into the room a few minutes later.

"What's going on here?" Joe asked, frowning at the sight of Serice curled up in Jon's arms with her face buried in his neck, trembling from head to toe.

Ganesa walked over and squatted down in front of Jon, gently touching Serice's knee. She could literally feel her friend's body quaking. "Serice, what is it sweetie? What happened?" Someone she'd grown close to over the last few months was scared – terrified actually.

Moving to sit beside Jon on the couch, Joe took the spot beside her as they both tried to calm Serice down. Ganesa and Joe didn't know about her past the way Jon did, so there was no way she could say what was going on in front of them. Jon maybe, but not Ganesa and Joe. The last thing she wanted to do was scare them and took deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Seeing that monster again really put everything into perspective and Serice knew she was in trouble. There was no way she could leave the company and run off to Tampa because she had a job to do. Stephanie relied and depended on her. Not to mention she would never get an opportunity like this again. Serice had to pull herself together and slowly pulled away from Jon, her hands resting on his shoulders, taking another deep breath.

"I'm okay." She whispered, feeling Jon's hands run up and down her sides, trying to calm her down the best way he could. "Now isn't the time to tell you. But I will." She turned around to face Ganesa, grabbing her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "And I will tell you the truth about everything. I'm okay now that I'm in here, I just can't be alone right now."

Joe frowned, wrapping an arm around Ganesa's waist and could tell how worried she was for Serice. They had become very close in a short period of time, practically sisters. Sometimes he wondered if they were separated at birth because of how close they were. He looked at Jon, seeing the worry in the man's eyes and knew it would be hard for him to leave Serice to go take care of business out in the ring. They had no choice though. WrestleMania was on the horizon and Jon had to have his head in the game or else they would fall apart.

"Let's deal with this tonight at the hotel." He suggested, kissing the top of Ganesa's head as she hugged Serice, silently telling Jon with his eyes not to push the woman currently on his lap. It would be all bad if he did.

Colby walked in at that moment with Celeste, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Come on guys, we gotta get going."

He had to get in the ring with Paul Wight –he wrestled under the infamous name Big Show- and wasn't looking forward to it at all. The match wouldn't last long though, thankfully. Jon and Joe would interfere and they would give the big man a triple power bomb they had grown so famous for using on everyone.

"We won't be gone long and then we're all going back to the hotel and relaxing for the rest of the damn night." Jon stated, brushing his lips against Serice's forehead and locked eyes with her, smirking. "Me and you have a date in a hot tub tonight. That's how we're going to relax and I don't wanna hear any excuses as to why you can't. If you don't have a swimsuit, I'm sure Ganesa or Celeste have one you can borrow or you can go in shorts and a tank top." Lifting her from his lap, Jon reluctantly let her go and set Serice next to Ganesa, not wanting to leave her.

Ganesa stood up, kissing Joe softly and pressed her forehead to his. "Be careful, baby." She was really lucky to have these men in her life. Ganesa wasn't all that sure about Colby being around, but as long as she had Joe, she was happy and content. Hell, she was more than that. Ganesa loved the big Samoan Adonis with everything she had inside of her. She knew Serice's past was filled with horrors nobody would understand, but it was good that Jon and Serice found each other again. Now if he would only tell her how he felt.

"I love you, I'll see you when you guys get done with your promos and match."

Once the guys and Celeste left, - she had a match to prepare for that night- Serice turned to Ganesa and could see the burning worry and curiosity in her eyes. "I don't think I'll be able to tell Joe what I'm about to tell you, so you can reiterate it to him if you want. But there is a reason I freaked out tonight and all of you could be in danger if I don't say something."

Serice knew she had Ganesa's undivided attention, feeling the woman grab her hands and gave them a squeeze, giving her the courage she needed. Slowly, Serice told Ganesa everything about her past. From what her mother forced her to do, to losing her virginity to a monster to committing suicide and put in an institution for 3 years, to watching her mother slowly decay and eventually die with booze in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Serice cried naturally, not able to talk about any of this without the waterworks starting.

"T-The reason I'm telling you all of this is because the monster…who took my virginity and beat me down is here. In this building…on this roster…" Serice watched as Ganesa's dark neon green eyes shot open and nodded, swallowing incredibly hard. "I'm scared, Ganesa. W-What if he comes after me? He had to of seen me in catering. That's why I took off. That's why I ran away. My Mom told me he came looking for me a month and a half after we had sex and…he beat her down because he wanted me again. He didn't want her." Serice lowered her head, shaking so hard her teeth began to chatter. "I-I can't p-put Jon in d-danger…"

"Don't even THINK about running away from whoever this juggernaut idiot is. Jon would give everything in his life up to protect you, even his own." Ganesa had a hard time wrapping her mind around everything Serice told her and chewed her bottom lip, stopping herself from dropping the L word. "The boys can honestly handle themselves, but you have to know that with you being part of their lives now, they are all EXTREMELY protective over you. They will ALL protect you, no matter what at this point. You're important to Jon, which is turn makes you important to them. If this asshole, whoever it is, knows you're here then don't go anywhere alone. Don't risk your life because, if something happens to you, I don't know if Jon would survive it. I know I'd be lost without you, but Jon…it would kill him."

Frowning, questions filled Serice's eyes as her head tilted slightly, not understanding anything Ganesa said regarding Jon. She wanted to ask what Ganesa meant by that, but decided against it. "I'm going to tell you who it is because I want you to be aware of him. But please let me be the one to tell Jon. I promise I'll do it tonight when we're alone. You can tell Joe, I don't mind that and even Colby because they need to be aware. But I want Jon to hear it from me before anyone else, okay?" When Ganesa agreed, Serice sighed with relief and knew she would be able to trust her. "His name is Brock Lesnar. My Mom didn't have a lot of information about him, only that he goes from state to state looking for whores to screw. I had no idea he was in the same business as Jon or I never would've agreed to come on the road after my Mom died. So please just stay away from him as much as you can. Promise me, Ganesa." She knew Ganesa had to interact with all of the Superstars for PR work and whatnot, but the less Ganesa was around that monster the better off she'd be.

"I've had to do some of his PR, but the guys who are higher on the card have a different girl, so the only time I have to mess with him is when she's not here. I only see him once in a blue moon and can only promise to stay away from him when I don't have to do his PR. But other than that, I promise." Ganesa said, hoping that was enough to ease the woman's mind.

About an hour later, Jon, Joe and Colby walked back into the Shield dressing room and stopped at the sight in front of them. Ganesa was lying against the armrest of the couch and Serice was against her side, both of them out cold. Serice's arms were around Ganesa's waist and her hand was on the back of Serice's head, almost cradling it.

"Once again, you are a moron for letting her go." Jon directed that at Colby and went to walk toward them, but stopped looking back at Joe. "And if you don't marry that sweet woman, you're the next moron on the list. Just saying bros, just sayin'."

"Trust me, I will never let her go and I'm proposing to her soon." Joe assured his brother, clapping him on the back while they all silently showered and dressed. Colby took off to meet Celeste, promising to meet up with them later since they had a late date. "So when are you going to tell Serice how you really feel instead of pussyfooting around it?" He demanded, raising his voice a little and blinked when Serice suddenly shot upright with wide eyes, cringing. "Shit."

Serice heard voices and immediately snapped her eyes open, shooting upright on the couch breathing heavily. She startled Ganesa awake by accident, not realizing they both had fallen asleep and swallowed hard, her body immediately relaxing at the sight of Jon, Joe and Colby. It wasn't him. It wasn't Lesnar coming for her.

"Sorry." She murmured to Ganesa, who just nodded in understanding and stood up to join Joe while Jon walked up to her.

She took his extended hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him instantly. His arms gave her protection and comfort, there was no place safer – at least to Serice. Joe and Jon gathered their things and walked out with the girls, Serice leaning against Jon with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. They never saw the icy blue eyes of Brock Lesnar, his eyes glued on Serice.

Once back at the hotel, Jon let Serice shower while he had a much needed cigarette on the balcony, mulling over exactly what he wanted to say to Serice. He had to tell her tonight. There was no way around it. Whatever it was that scared the hell out of her was huge and felt like it was still coming for her. Whatever it was, Jon and the guys would handle it. They'd discussed it a little more while waiting to shoot their promo and also before they went down to the ring. Whatever or whoever it was, Jon hoped they planned on getting the beating of their damn life for screwing with Serice. This was the woman he'd protected practically his whole life growing up and who he had recently come to realize he was in love with. NO ONE was screwing with her. Jon didn't give a damn who it was, even god himself and exhaled the hit he took, letting it filter out of his nostrils.

After a much needed shower, Serice stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, chewing her bottom lip. Now that she was alone with Jon, Serice suddenly wondered if it was a good idea to tell him about Brock Lesnar. He was going to blow a gasket, she simply knew it. Damn it, why couldn't she have a better control on her emotions? Staring down at the black and dark blue bathing suit, Serice felt the nerves engulf her body whole. Jon was adamant about spending time together in the hot tub and made sure she plucked out her bathing suit to slip on after her shower. Sighing, Serice brushed her hair out and pulled it up in a high bun on top of her head, not wanting the chlorine to get in her hair. Her body could soak, but that was it. Stepping into the bathing suit, Serice stared in the mirror and loved how the blue skulls etched into the fabric went down the sides. It was a one piece since Serice didn't think she had the body for a bikini. Brushing her teeth, Serice finally hung the towel up and grabbed a fresh black one, wrapping it around her waist before emerging from the bathroom. She saw Jon on the balcony smoking and decided to join him, grabbing her pack of smokes slid open the door, their eyes locking.

"Mind if I join you?"

Serice smiled, not waiting for Jon to respond because she knew he didn't and lit up the tip of her cigarette, taking a long drag. It was a little chilly, but nothing she couldn't handle. Jon noticed her shiver slightly and pulled her into his side, letting his body heat soak into her skin. He'd already changed into his navy blue swim trunks, taking another drag off his cigarette. They would finish smoking and head to the hotel pool where the hot tub was. The only thing Jon wanted Serice to do was relax and spend some alone time with her. On their days off, even when they were in Florida together, they were usually in Pensacola with Joe and Ganesa. Right now, he just needed her all to himself so he could get these annoying feelings off his chest and figure out where to go from there. Jon wasn't sure how Serice felt and, at this point, he was hoping she felt the same way.

"You're like a damn furnace, you know that?" Serice murmured softly, burrowing into his side as she inhaled his intoxicating scent.

Cigarettes and musk – such a delicious combination. He looked so incredible in blue trunks and Serice loved the fact his chest was completely bare. Any naked flesh on this man made her very happy. She heard him chuckle and pinched his side lightly, taking another drag of her cigarette. They simply stood there looking over the skyline from their hotel room, the stars twinkling above them with a quarter moon. Flicking their cigarettes over the balcony ledge, Serice squealed out when Jon suddenly lifted her carefully over his shoulder and carted her back inside. Jon grabbed his key card and wallet along with a six pack of beer, still keeping Serice over his shoulder. She was going whether she liked it or not. Shaking her head, Serice didn't fight him off as Jon carried her through the suite and out the door, heading down to the hotel pool area with the awaiting hot tub.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ganesa ran her fingers through her hair, emerging from the shower and felt more relaxed. She wrapped a towel around her body and cursed under her breath, realizing she left the clothes she pulled out of her bag in the bedroom. Screw it, she figured if Joe wanted to see her naked he could. Everyone had already ordered room service and was just waiting for food to arrive. She walked out, smirking at the sight of Joe lying across the bed in his jeans and t-shirt. He had no idea how something as simple as his jeans and t-shirt could throw Ganesa's entire body into overdrive. Keeping her back facing him, Ganesa slipped her boy cut panties on under the towel before dropping it, pulling a white tank top over her head along with black cotton shorts. Picking up the towel, she walked back into the bathroom to brush the tangles out of her hair.

Joe noticed her and she would pay for that little tease later on, but first he had to eat. He needed sustenance or else he wouldn't be any good in bed. Folding his arms behind his head, he snaked his tongue out to wet his lips at the thought of her naked body writhing beneath his. Such a delicious thought. Deciding two could play that game, Joe sat up on the bed and peeled his t-shirt off over his head, tossing it to the side. He knew exactly what his naked chest did to Ganesa and the intense effect it had. He looked down at his jeans, contemplating removing them and smirked, deciding to go one better. Jeans and boxers flew to the floor as Joe proceeded to climb into bed, covering his lower half with a sheet. When Ganesa finally finished in the bathroom, she would walk out and see her man in just a sheet waiting for her. Sometimes he had an evil streak.

When Ganesa emerged from the bathroom again, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Joe and felt her mouth go dry. He lay in the bed with his incredible bare chest and hands folded behind his head on the pillow. It was adorable – he was trying to tease Ganesa and beat her at her own game. Joe just didn't realize how far she'd go. Ganesa also wasn't blind and noticed the outline of his hard cock under the sheet. Nothing gave away the evidence he was completely naked under the sheet more than the pile of clothes on the side of the bed. Joe looked down at the foot of the bed where Ganesa stood and watched a devious smirk curve her lips, slowly crawling on her hands and knees toward him. She made sure to let her tank top covered torso and breasts brush against random body parts including his sheet covered cock. Stopping, Ganesa softly kissed his chest as her tongue slowly slid down and dipped in his navel, nuzzling it. Joe groaned, making her giggle and felt the sheet lower until the head of his cock was revealed. Licking her lips with hunger-filled dark neon eyes, Ganesa began sliding her tongue around the head teasingly, already feeling her boy cut panties drench.

Food was forgotten the moment her sweet tongue touched his twitching cock and Joe tried not to let his eyes roll in the back of his head. His hands immediately clutched the sheet because Joe didn't want to hurt Ganesa by grabbing her hair. A low groan escaped his mouth as Ganesa continued swirling her tongue around his cock, licking it like a delicious lollipop or Popsicle. Lord she gave incredible head and she hadn't even taken him fully in her mouth yet.

"Oh fuck…" He growled out, feeling her nails gently rake down his muscular thighs and her hand began fondling his balls while she continued tasting him. "Goddamn Ganesa…" Joe groaned and nearly came unglued when her mouth completely engulfed him, thankful she didn't have gag reflex because that would've seriously sucked. He was not a small man by ANY means.

There was no way she'd let him cum yet as Ganesa pulled her mouth away, making sure to lick the tip with just the tip of her tongue in the process. She let her tongue and lips glide back up from his stomach to his muscular chest, immediately capturing his mouth with hers while straddling his pelvis. Ganesa was mindful of his cock, not wanting to hurt him before the party could really begin. Joe gripped her hips tightly as their tongues entwined, both tasting each other and stoking their fires.

"You think you are pretty clever, don't you baby?" Ganesa whispered against his mouth, nipping his bottom lip. "You're not the only one who can play the game."

As soon as Ganesa wiggled her crotch against his cock, that's all he could handle. Joe suddenly shot upright, his black hair flying and wrapped Ganesa's legs around his waist, his hands resting on her curvaceous hips. She was a beautiful woman inside and out. His parents absolutely loved her, the men he considered brothers loved her and goddamn it he loved her too.

"I want you." He growled, running his hands up the tank top she wore until he pushed the material up over her head, seeing all the ignited passion in her beautiful dark green eyes. There was no neon in them right now. They were clouded over and Joe could see the need in her eyes. "Allow me to undress you again." He said huskily, pushing her back on the bed gently and sat back on his haunches, bringing her legs from around his waist so he could pull her shorts and boy cut panties down her beautiful legs. If Ganesa could tease, so could he as Joe buried his face between her legs, running his tongue and goatee over her sensitive inner thighs. "That's it, tremble for me baby…"

Just the deep baritone of his voice was enough to make her cum gallons. Joe didn't even have to touch Ganesa or kiss her, she always had the same reaction with just his voice. She'd never let him know that or let him feel her body tremble though, not until tonight. It would be a lot of firsts for them. Ganesa was glad she'd locked the door before getting in the shower because she really didn't want anyone barging in on them in this predicament. The feeling of his goatee made her giggle slightly, but soon those giggles turned into erotic moans of ecstasy.

"Joe, I love it when you tease me."

They had been teasing each other relentlessly and playing for the last 4 months, but had never gotten their clothes completely off. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Ganesa propped herself up on her elbows as cloudy dark green eyes locked with haunting stormy grey. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man already. After what went down with Colby, she never thought it was possible to love someone again or more than she did her ex. Joe's lips skimmed along the inside of her inner thighs again and Ganesa bit down harder on her bottom lip, letting out a whimper.

There would be no foreplay tonight – at least none compared to what they'd been doing the past few months. Plenty of time had passed and Joe was ready to claim what was rightfully his tonight. He was ready to feel her soaking wet sex wrapped around his cock as he drove in and out of her relentlessly, making her scream out his name. But first, Joe couldn't let her get away with her teasing and proceeded to slide his tongue across her inner thigh to the other, his groans sending vibrations throughout her body. He loved hearing her moan his name because it told him everything he was doing was right. Smirking, Joe eyeballed her beautiful sex and inhaled her scent, becoming heady with it. If he could bottle her essence and drink it for the rest of his nature born life, he would no questions asked. Be that as it may, Joe glided his tongue up the length of her clit, barely parting her lips and held her hips down to keep her from bucking against his mouth. No – no, she would be punished thoroughly with his tongue and mouth before he finally took her. The only place Ganesa would cum tonight would be around his cock and nowhere else.

Lulling her head back, Ganesa felt her eyes start rolling in the back of her head while his hot tongue twisted from side-to-side inside of her. Joe was teasing her, paying her back for that cock tease she did earlier. He had no intentions of letting her cum in his mouth, but it was the thrill of the tease they were both enjoying immensely right now. Joe loved hearing her moan and would make her go as loud as he wanted, his name spilling from her mouth pure music to his ears. Reaching down, Ganesa buried her fingers in his thick black tresses and tried getting closer, gasping.

"Oh god Joe, baby you tease so good…" She breathed, trying not to bite a hole through her bottom lip.

"Let go of that lip, baby. I wanna hear you completely." He rumbled against her sex, sending more vibrations throughout her body and cupped his full mouth around her smooth lips.

He loved how she shaved completely because it gave him full access to her beautiful pussy. Suckling on it, Joe brought her near to the fine razor edge and then pulled back, hearing her groan in protest. He chuckled wickedly, stormy grey eyes flashing down at her and gripped her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling her back up as their chests collided. His mouth instantly descended on hers, their tongues gliding together perfectly as Joe let Ganesa taste herself on his tongue. He loved the feeling of her fingers in his hair and slid his hands down to squeeze her beautiful ass, his hard cock brushing up against her. Joe pulled back and slid one hand from her ass to his cock, gripping it as he moved it up and down her sensitive clit.

"Mmm you want this?"

When she nodded emphatically, Joe smirked and suddenly shoved her back down, his head diving once again between her thighs to bring her closer to that edge again. He wasn't nearly done with her yet. Ganesa squealed out the second Joe's mouth feasted on her sex again and lifted her hips, hearing him growl in protest. One large forearm planted on her lower abdomen, pushing her back on the bed and all Ganesa could do was fist the comforter tightly, crying out.

"You better claim me soon…" It was a warning. Ganesa was tired of the foreplay.

Hearing the warning of her voice, Joe decided to take pity on Ganesa and once again pulled her up to where their chests smashed together again, both of their breathing erratic. Enough was enough. They'd waited long enough and Joe couldn't spend another second without being buried inside of her beautiful body. Not playing games this time around, Joe gripped his cock and pushed himself inside of her, both of them groaning at the contact. He hissed between his teeth, not believing how tight she was. He warned her she hadn't had sex since she'd been with Colby, which was over 3 years ago. A woman this amazing and beautiful going without being pleasured and having sex was a crime. Joe would be sure to rectify it and didn't stop pushing through the tight barriers until he could go no further. He stopped only then, letting Ganesa adjust to his size because the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. Suddenly flipping her on her back, that made Joe pulse as the veins from his cock imprinted against her walls.

"Goddamn Ganesa…" He growled, burying his face in her neck and carefully began rocking in and out of her body only when he knew she was fully adjusted to him.

Ganesa couldn't bring herself to have sex with anyone else after Colby broke her heart, not trusting men for a while until Joe came along. She couldn't have sex with someone she didn't love, so she didn't do it at all. One night stands did nothing for her and Ganesa didn't have sex for the hell of it. There had to be purpose to it. When she gave her heart, she gave her body along with it and whoever owned it had everything else. Heart, mind, body and soul. The feeling of Joe bottoming out in her body was indescribable and Ganesa groaned, needing him to move before she lost control.

"Take it, it belongs to you now. You claimed it – it's yours…" Ganesa pleaded, digging her heels into the bedding and squeezed her knees against his sides. Joe held himself up with his forearms so he didn't crush her and felt her fingers weave through his hair again as Ganesa moved her hips gently. "I love you, Joe."

"Mine." He growled, capturing her mouth with his in a soul searing kiss and slid his hand up her thigh, squeezing her soft skin gently.

Joe gave her what she wanted and began sliding in and out of her, pulling out to where just the tip stayed inside of her before plunging back inside. At first Joe went slow, keeping his thrusts methodic because he wanted this to last as long as possible. But the more Ganesa egged him on and used her nails to intensify how he currently felt, Joe couldn't hold back anymore. He rolled over on his back, deciding to give her free reign for a while and smirked up at her, his hands cupping her beautiful breasts, his cock still buried inside of her.

"Ride me, baby." He ordered, groaning when her hips rolled against him and tweaked her already hardened nipples, dropping his hands to grab her thighs. "Oh yeah, just like that Ganesa…oh fuck baby…"

Her hands instinctively went to his as their fingers laced together while Ganesa rolled her hips against his cock, gliding her body up and down the length of him. She wanted him to feel everything she was. "Mmm god you feel so good inside of me, baby. Almost as if you were made specifically for me…" His hips started slowly coming off the bed to meet her, their pelvis crashing together.

"Goddamn so do you…"

Joe couldn't help growling whenever he spoke because that's the intense effect this woman had on him. He began snapping his hips up to meet her for every roll of her hips, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. Joe wasn't sure just how far he could go without piercing her back wall. They found a rhythm and Joe explored the lower half of her body, loving how her breasts gently moved with every bounce she produced on his body.

"Harder baby…" He ordered, watching her beautiful body move as her fingers buried in her hair, becoming closer to that fall over the edge both of them craved. Joe wasn't ready to end this yet and slowed his thrusts, moving his thumb to her swollen clit to gently pluck at it, emanating some deep throaty moans from Ganesa. He could listen to her moan for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. "New position."

He lifted her off of him, hearing her grumble in protest and slammed his lips on hers briefly before turning her around so her beautiful ass was in his vision. Within seconds, Joe was buried to the hilt inside of her again for a third time. This position made his cock sink deeper inside of her and Ganesa could feel him hit her sweet spot repeatedly, driving her closer to that razor edge. Her feet curled around Joe's legs as he continued plummeting in and out of her receptive body. His hands gripped her hips harder, forcing Ganesa to reach up clutching the headboard of the bed to keep steady and her body stable. Those hands slid from her hips down her to her thighs then back up the length of her body while keeping up the same pace of his thrusts. They continued roaming and caressing her everywhere he could reach until Joe yanked her back to crash against his chest, gripping her breasts to keep her from falling forward. Joe softly kissed and nipped the sensitive area on her neck and moved her fiery red hair to one side, working both of their bodies into an absolute frenzy.

"Oh Joe, I want to cum for you…" Ganesa was breathless and didn't know how much longer she could hold out, feeling the hot coil threatening to spring free in her lower abdomen.

"Let go then, baby, let it all go for me. I wanna feel that pussy tighten around my cock. Oh fuck you're so tight and wet…"

Sliding one of his hands from her hip to around her stomach, Joe began rubbing her engorged clit with the pad of his thumb, lightly stroking her while he continued to plummet in and out of her body. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed around them and Joe knew he was close. He could feel his balls tingling, the sensation of his thighs tightening a dead giveaway too. Joe flat out refused to cum until she did though, slamming into her harder when she begged for it, giving Ganesa everything she wanted and more. He loved how she held onto the headboard to keep her balance, even though he'd never let her go anywhere. Buried his fingers in her hair, Joe pulled her up to where her back smashed against his chest, his hand immediately going around her neck. He didn't squeeze, his tongue flicking her lobe as he continued thrusting as hard, deep and fast as he possibly could. His hand never stopped stroking her clit as he whispered the dirtiest things he could come up with, knowing that would definitely send her over the edge.

Groaning at the filthy words coming from Joe's mouth, there was nothing sexier to Ganesa than a man with a deep voice like his talking dirty while plummeting in and out of the woman he currently had his cock buried inside of. The second he started stroking her clit with his thumb and growled against her neck, Ganesa felt herself drench more around his throbbing cock. She couldn't hold back anymore, flinging herself forward to grip the headboard again until her fingernails dug into the back of the fake wood, leaving crescent shaped marks in the wood. Sinking his teeth into the left side of her neck where it met the shoulder, that was Ganesa final undoing as she completely shattered against him.

"JOE!" She shrieked out, coming apart in his arms and surrendering everything to him.

Joe barely rode out her first orgasm, growling in satisfaction against her neck and shoulder, both of them shuddering from the explosion. He increased the pace, pounding her with every ounce of strength he had in his own big body, muscles flexing and tightening. Joe flicked his black hair back as it pooled over to the side, bending her back over to where she could fully grasp the headboard. His hand remained in her hair as his tongue slid down her spine and when Ganesa's beautiful voice cried out for him to release, that was all Joe should handle.

"GANESA!" He growled animalistically, finally giving her what they both wanted and felt his cock twitch and explode, filling her completely with his seed.

He knew Ganesa was on birth control, so a condom definitely wasn't necessary. If she got pregnant with the birth control, then obviously they were meant to have a baby. Joe didn't stop thrusting until he grew limp inside of her, both of them collapsing on the bed with him spooning against her, nuzzling her neck. His tongue slid over the mark he left on her shoulder, soothing it since he once again sank his teeth into it and smirked at Ganesa's satisfied moan.

"That's my baby…"

Ganesa was wide awake and had never felt so alive after giving herself to the man she loved. She pushed further back against him when his hand gripped her hip and felt him growl against her neck, giggling. "Mmm if we're gonna do that again tonight, we need to eat first. I don't think either of us have enough strength without some sustenance." Moving around, Ganesa sat straddled across his pelvis and leaned over, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor pulling it over her head. Then she pulled her hair up in a messy tail to keep it out of her face, softly kissing him. "Come on, don't sleep on an empty stomach and no more sex until you eat."

Just as Ganesa said that, the doorbell rang and the memory of Ganesa ordering food suddenly came back to him. "Damn we finished just in the nick of time." He grunted, smacking her ass gently with a wink and watched as she flew out the door to answer it. Joe stood up, slipping his boxers and black jersey shorts on, following Ganesa out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Only when they arrived did Jon rip the towel from her body and set her inside the hot bubbling water, immediately joining her moments later. "I could've walked and gotten in myself." Serice commented, running the water up her arms as the warmth engulfed her.

Jon smirked, lifting her again to sit between his legs and felt her lean back against him, wrapping his arms around her upper body. "Just relax a little, Serice. After the way you were trembling earlier, I want you completely relaxed." His mouth was right by her ear as he spoke soft and low. "I want you to listen to me. Whatever happened at the arena tonight, I want you to put it behind you and remember one thing – with me, you are completely safe. I would NEVER let anyone hurt you, I swear on my life. I wouldn't let it happen when we lived in Cincinnati and I won't let it happen now."

Jon's hands slowly moved, rubbing up and down her arms, massaging her neck gently before moving down her spine. His nose brushed against the shell of her ear, feeling her body slowly melting against him and sighed. TELL HER STUPID, his mind screamed, but Jon didn't know if now was the right time to do it.

Serice closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his hands on her body and his hot breath on her ear along with his nose. He made the water 10 times hot and Serice couldn't stop her body from completely melting against him. She believed every word he said, even though in the far back of her mind she knew Brock could smash Jon without breaking a sweat. He was two times Jon's size, but then again size didn't always matter. Her head lulled back against his shoulder, the bubbles surrounding them and normally the smell of chlorine would be too much for Serice to handle. Right now though, it was the smell of Jon that overwhelmed her and that just made her relax more.

"I believe you, Jon." She murmured softly, running her hands up and down his strong arms, slowly turning around until her amber eyes met beautiful bluish grey. "I know you'll protect me with everything you are. But you have to know who you're protecting me from and you have to be prepared. Because if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself." Tears shined in her eyes at the thought of Jon getting hurt because of her and Serice pressed her forehead against his, swallowing hard. "I can't lose you again, Jon. So please promise me that you won't leave me again. That's all I need to hear."

"Whoever it is, I don't want to talk about it tonight. We're going to drive to Smackdown! tomorrow a few towns over, which shouldn't take too long. We'll hit the gym and when we get back to the hotel, we'll have plenty of time before the show to talk about it. Tonight, it's just you and me, beer and relaxation. And I'm not going anywhere, please don't cry. You're gonna kill me with those tears. Listen, I need to tell you something – something I should've said a few months ago. But I was being a chicken shit and yes, I can see that look on your face. I can be a chicken shit sometimes. It doesn't happen often, but it does every once in a while."

"But you need to know now-" Serice sighed when Jon pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. She smacked his hand away, frowning. "Jon, this is important, you have to-"

Now she was getting annoyed and growled, smacking his hand away for a second time. When she opened her mouth for a third time, Serice grumbled when that finger came back up, waving threateningly in front of her lips. She grabbed it, pursing her lips together tightly and knew she would not win this battle. He didn't want to know who was potentially after her tonight. Jon had the worst stubborn streak to him and that definitely hadn't changed in all the years they had been apart. If anything, it had gotten worse and sometimes it grated on Serice's nerves.

"Fine, what have you been so damn chicken shit about to tell me?"

"Hey, don't let me get on your nerves. I'm telling you I don't want to talk about it because of what I have to say to you. I want this moment to be perfect." He cupped her face in his strong hands, forcing those beautiful citrine orbs to stay locked on him. "I don't care if tomorrow gets fucked up beyond belief. Tonight, I just want to cherish what I have in my life. You, my friends, my favorite job – all of it." This was the time to tell her and Jon could feel the words bubbling up inside of him, making him swallow hard. "I wanted to tell you about this beautiful woman I've fallen for. She's been one of my best friends for a long time and I made the mistake of leaving without her years ago. But I want to make it up to her now, if she'll let me." His index finger slid down her cheek, keeping their eyes glued on each other.

Serice's heart hammered against her chest because she knew exactly who Jon was talking about. He didn't trust very many people in his life and only had a select handful of friends. His eyes told her he wasn't screwing around, that he was telling the complete truth in what he said. He'd fallen for her. Someone had actually developed feelings for her, something Serice thought would never happen. And it was her best friend from childhood, the little boy who used to protect her from everything and everyone he could.

"There's nothing to make up for. She understands why you left and she's so proud of you. Even with all the obstacles thrown your way, you've overcome them all and made all your dreams come true." She gently caressed his face, smoothing back his eyebrow as their foreheads met again. "And she wants you to know that she's fallen for you too. That she's loved you since childhood and you're the only one that's been on her mind all these years. And all she wants to do is spend the rest of her life beside you, no matter what capacity. She just wants you, period."

Jon smiled softly, relief flooding his 6'4 frame and felt a warmth spread from his heart throughout his body, working its way out of his pores. "I want her in my life until the day I die."

Without preamble or a second thought or a second breath, Jon's mouth found hers, softly kissing Serice. His hands slid down her sides and gently lifted her by the hips until she was situated on his lap. Then he pulled her as close to him as he could, snaking his tongue out to slid across her bottom lip begging for access. Not experienced, Serice didn't expect that to happen and jolted back with wide eyes, feeling her cheeks grow hot. Was this really happening? Was she actually being kissed by Jonathan Good?

"I-I'm not…" She swallowed hard, lowering her eyes from his in embarrassment only for Jon to lift her chin with his strong hand until their eyes locked again. "I've never been kissed before, not…not willingly. So I wasn't expecting that. And I've never felt anything like this before. This warm sensation and butterfly feeling in my stomach. I just-"

Serice moaned when his mouth covered hers again, her fingers delving in his dishwater blonde curls and once again felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and gasped when Jon's tongue met hers, melting further against him if that was possible. Her head tilted a bit along with her mouth, the kiss growing deeper and passionate, arms wrapping around his neck, but her fingers never released his hair. Groaning, Jon reluctantly broke the kiss and glided his lips down her jaw to her neck, trying to remain calm.

"We do NOTHING until you are ready. Do you understand me? You don't force yourself to do something because you think it's what I want." Jon cupped her face again, getting lost in those beautiful eyes of hers. "I want you to be my girlfriend, my love, everything, but only at YOUR pace. I won't survive without you, Serice. You have to promise me you're not going anywhere. I'm all in if you are."

"I'm all in and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours. I've always been yours. I've been in love with you since high school, but I never got up the courage to tell you. And then you went away to wrestle, to pursue your dreams and I didn't want to give you any reason not to go. I wanted you to get the hell out of Cincinnati because you deserved better than that shithole." Serice softly kissed his lips, cheeks, nose, forehead and then his lips again. "I love you, Jonathan Good."

Deep down, Serice didn't deserve this wonderful man because of all the rotten things she'd done. Granted, her mother forced her to whore around, but that still didn't excuse her actually doing it. And now Jon had admitted his feelings to her. So even if she didn't deserve him, Serice knew she had this man for the rest of her life or as long as he wanted her.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his and took his hands from her hips, pressing both of them over her heart. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman on the planet."

"I've loved you for a long time, Serice. I just thought it was a bad thing to fall in love with someone who was supposed to be my best friend, someone I protected. I thought for sure if I ever told you how I felt, our friendship would implode and I'd lose you. I thought you'd hate me because you needed protection and friendship, not some love sick idiot. But I was wrong. I should've told you all those years ago how I felt. My mistake. I should've taken you with me when I left. My mistake again. Your friendship taught me how to love and how to be an actual friend. Before that, I was stupid and didn't know any better. You make me better. You made me better then and you make me better now. I don't know why or how I waited so long to tell you, but I guess better late than never." Jon explained, kissing her tenderly and rested his forehead to hers. "If you're thanking me for making you the happiest woman, then I'm thanking you for teaching me how to love. Everything about me is better when I'm with you."

His sweet words made Serice break completely down and every part of her body began trembling. "I-I don't know how I did that, when I don't even know how to love. I just follow my instincts about it. My mother stole everything from me and made me do horrible things. I could've said no. I could've told her to shove her whoring ways up her ass, but I didn't. I'm no better than her and I'm definitely not worth loving."

Serice felt Jon grab her upper arms and forced her eyes to meet his, tears flowing down her cheeks. She meant what she said. How Jon could ever love someone like her was beyond Serice. Granted, they had a very close friendship up until Jon left, then she never heard from him again until a few months ago when her mother died. Joining him on the road was a blessing in disguise because it brought back all the memories of when they used to be together as young kids, trying to cope with the shitty hand of cards they were dealt in life.

"How could you love someone like me? Don't you want better?"

Jon growled in his throat and gripped her upper arms, talking through gritted teeth. "Don't you EVER say that again!" He snarled, blue eyes shooting electrical light at Serice putting herself down. "You're a 1,000 times better than your mother. She is, was and always will be NOTHING compared to you. You didn't want that life. Your mother didn't care one way or another and forced you into it. Our mothers could've gone anywhere to get a simple stupid job, but they didn't. They chose whoring as a career path – YOU DIDN'T. You didn't want that." He kissed her a little roughly, but it was the best Jon could do so he didn't erupt like a volcano. "Don't ever say it again." He had to take a few deep breaths to calm down. "You are worth loving. You're worth everything to me. EVERYTHING. If you want me to quit the WWE and go back to the Indies, I'd be calling them in 3 seconds. If you told me to quit wrestling altogether, I'd retire tomorrow and we'd live on the beach in Tampa happily for the rest of our goddamn lives. I would do anything for you to keep those tears out of your eyes, to keep you happy and keep that smile on your face."

Serice shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, hugging him tightly against her. "I would NEVER ask you to do something like that. I know being in the WWE is everything you've ever wanted for a career. To ask you to do that would be incredibly selfish and inconsiderate of me." She kissed his neck and slowly pulled back, brushing her lips softly against his. "I love you and accept you fully for who you are, inside and out. That includes your passion for wrestling, your ticks that I find adorable, your temper, all of it. And I'm not going anywhere you're not. I told you I'm all in."

Jon was right, their mothers chose paths and lives they did not want. Serice had been guilt-tripped and threatened into whoring her for her mother, so she really had no choice. If she didn't do it, she would've ended up on the streets and would've died. She did what she had to do for survival and Jon understood that. He understood everything about her, including why she tried ending her life and why she would have to live with scarred arms. And yet through it all, he still loved her and made her feel beautiful. Jon wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could without cutting off her oxygen, burying his face in the side of her neck breathing her scent in.

"I know you've been through massive amounts of bullshit because of your mother. But if you need to talk to someone about it, and I'm not cutting it or anyone else, I'll find the best therapist for you. You can sit on the little leather couch and tell him or her everything in your head and heart. If you don't want to, then as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Jon pulled back, rubbing his nose gently against hers. "My ONLY priority and concern is and always will be you, Serice."

"I had a therapist in the institution and she really helped me understand everything. So no, I don't need another therapist. I just need you."

Serice kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue against his and sighed at the amazing sensations coursing through her body. They wouldn't have sex tonight. It was way too soon for that, but Serice vowed to make it happen soon. She already knew Jon would have reservations because of what happened to her. Technically, Jon was the first man Serice kissed willingly and because she wanted to instead of it being for a whore job. And it felt right being his arms and his tongue touching hers, their bodies pressed together.

"Oh Jon…" She breathed out when his mouth attached to her neck, gently suckling without leaving a mark. He could leave any mark on her body he wanted as long as she could easily cover it up with clothes, not minding being branded by him. Her head lulled back, giving him full access to her neck as he continued exploring, his strong hands running up and down her sides, back and legs, caressing her lovingly. "Honey, you're making me boil…"

He had to stop, though it took a lot of willpower and restraint. "We will only go as far as you want. How about we get out of the scorching water and go lay across the bed and watch a movie? Tomorrow, once we get to the town for Smackdown!, we'll talk after my workout. We'll get everything discussed and out in the open that needs to be. Grab the beer, baby."

Jon watched Serice reach over his shoulder where the 6 pack of beer sat behind him on the concrete and stood up, lifting her in his strong arms out of the water. He walked out of the hot tub, set her on her feet long enough to wrap her up in a towel along with one around his waist and lifted her up once again. Sighing in contentment when she rested her head against his shoulder, Jon grinned and carried her back to the hotel suite for food, beer, movie and more relaxing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Joe raised a brow when Jon walked through the front door just as he left the room with Ganesa, seeing Serice in his arms and grinned when Jon planted a kiss on her lips in front of them. "Bout fucking time, bro." He crowed, bumping fists with Jon and growled at the feeling of Ganesa's hand colliding with his ass. "Ooo baby do it again."

Ganesa laughed, blushing hard and suddenly remembered she had nothing else on under Joe's t-shirt, hauling her cookies back to the room to find her panties. "Don't worry, if you're a good boy, they might come off again later."

Serice flushed when Jon kissed her in front of Joe and Ganesa, burying her face in his chest as her cheeks burned a deep crimson red. She smacked Jon's chest when he began laughing and tried glaring up at him, but his cocky smirk completely melted her.

"Ass." She muttered finally, still holding onto the beer and waved at Joe and Ganesa on their way to their room.

That sounded so nice to say – their room. Serice set the beer down on the nightstand and was carried into the bathroom so they could both take their bathing suits off. Jon stood between her legs as Serice brought his mouth down on hers again, passionately kissing him.

"If you get naked in front of me, we're not leaving this bathroom." She mumbled against his mouth, hearing his deep evil chuckle and slid her nails down his sides as they continued kissing, both of them not hearing the doorbell to the suite ring.

"Food's here, everyone come eat before you all starve!" Ganesa announced, rolling the food into the suite and winked at Joe.

Jon chuckled when Serice groaned at Ganesa's announcement, nuzzling her neck. "I'm gonna get dressed in the bedroom, you keep your little ass in here and change. We'll eat and then do whatever you want, I swear."

He gave her one last lingering kiss and extracted himself from her arms, walking out of the bathroom begrudgingly. Jon closed the door behind him, stripping his wet trunks off and pulled a pair of black pajama bottoms out along with a black beater. Combing his fingers through his wet curls, Jon walked out into the sitting room and wasn't surprised that Ganesa had everything set up already. Silverware, plates, napkins and drinks along with his and Serice's food. She liked to be domesticated and wanted the guys to always feel like they were at home, even if they weren't. Ganesa had her cold feet under Joe's thigh while eating her French toast and bacon, smiling when Serice joined them a few minutes later. Serice wore dark blue cotton shorts and short sleeved matching top, snuggling up against Jon and started eating her dinner. She shared a secret look with Ganesa and discreetly shook her head, chewing her bottom lip. Jon wouldn't let her tell him about Brock until tomorrow, so technically it wasn't her fault.

'Tomorrow.' She mouthed, smiling when Jon looked down at her and felt him kiss the top of her head, munching on her chicken strip.

"So, when did he finally get his head out of his ass and tell you how he feels?"

Serice blushed, wondering just how long Jon had feelings for her and swallowed her bite of food. "Tonight while we were down in the hot tub." She peered up at Jon suddenly with slightly narrowed eyes. "Just how long have you been feeling this way? Was I completely blind or just stupid not to see it?"

"A little bit of both." Joe answered before Jon could, smirking when the man growled at him. "Hey bro, only stating the truth."

"You were blind and I was the stupid one for not telling you sooner." Jon surmised, his index finger caressing under her chin lovingly. "But we've gotten almost everything worked out so far. We're having the big talk tomorrow and nothing will stop us. So once we get to the hotel and get our workout out of the way, we're probably going to disappear into our room for a talk."

Ganesa nodded at Serice, letting her know it was time for her to tell Jon about Brock tomorrow. She'd told her earlier if she changed her mind and wanted to tell everyone when they were together, she'd be right there to help her. Serice declined, but anyone could change their mind, especially with a subject like that.

"It was definitely about time, Jon. You certainly made her wait long enough." Ganesa looked down when her cell phone went off and grabbed it, reading the reminder that popped up. "Oh, hey that's right no house shows on Friday, so you guys get Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off. Babe, don't forget about your Dad's birthday on Thursday. Your Mom already planned the party and everyone in the group is invited." She smiled softly, setting her plate on the table once she was finished eating and leaned into Joe. "And I found the PERFECT gift for him."

"Jesus Christ Joe, she's got more energy than Colby and the twins put together." Jon commented, nudging Serice until she looked up at him. "Guess we're going birthday shopping on Wednesday for Sika."

Serice beamed, looking very forward to seeing Patricia and Sika again, her amber eyes sparkling at the thought. "Joe, what does your Dad like?" She asked, taking a bite of her fry. Tomorrow Jon would know the truth about Brock Lesnar and hopefully the monster wouldn't come after her. Something told her he would though and Serice would have to be ready for when it happened.

"I have no idea actually." Joe looked down at his girlfriend, wondering what she got his old man and knew whatever it was Sika would love. His parents were completely enthralled with Ganesa. "He's a hard man to shop for."

"Okay, we'll figure it out." Serice shrugged, feeling Jon wrap his arm around her shoulders since he finished eating and sighed in contentment. She didn't want to upset him tomorrow, not when they just admitted their feelings for each other, but it had to be done. "If you'll excuse us, we're gonna go lay down and watch a movie. You two enjoy your night."

Taking Jon's hand, Serice guided him into the room since she knew Ganesa and Joe would roll the room service tray in the hallway once they finished eating. She squealed out when Jon lifted her over his shoulder and planted her on the bed, her laughter filling the room. Serice loved when he did that, having taken her hair down when she changed out of her bathing suit, so her raven hair splayed all around her in a dark curtain.

Joe chuckled when he heard Serice squeal out and finished eating with Ganesa, shooting secret smoldering looks. As soon as she set both of their dishes on the tray and rolled it out into the hallway, Joe immediately lifted her over his shoulder and carted her back to the bedroom, planting her on the bed much like Jon did to Serice. He hovered over, his mouth finding hers and felt his entire body reenergize from the food. All he wanted to do was stay in bed with this beautiful woman and make love to her in all ways possible, his lips leaving hers to trail down her jaw and neck, groaning against her soft skin.

"I was a very good boy. Now when do these," He paused, snapping at the waistband of her boy cut panties with a smirk. "Come off so I can ravage you again?"

* * *

Ganesa couldn't keep the smile off her face while pacing the balcony. They were in Fort Wayne, Indiana for Smackdown! that night and she couldn't stop giggling on the phone with Patricia. They'd been on the phone for 2 hours while the guys had been at the gym, talking about final preparations for Sika's birthday party on Thursday. She leaned against the ledge of the balcony, the wind kicking up to blow her hair around and couldn't get the previous night out of her mind. Her and Joe had made love practically all night long and finally fell asleep around 3 or 4 AM. It had been more than worth it though. Ganesa wouldn't mind a few more sleepless nights a week if that's how she spent them. She didn't think she could be any happier, but once she shared such intimate moments with Joe, he had her. Joe had her for the rest of his life if that's what he wanted.

Jon chuckled while Joe was on the phone with his father, shaking his head. Apparently Ganesa had been on the phone with Joe's Mom and his Dad was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. How two women could be on the phone for that long period of time. He watched Joe shake his head and told his Dad to go to the garage and tinker with his cars. Sika was forever doing oil changes on Joe's sister's cars because he didn't trust Jiffy Lube. Said they were the devil and impersonal. The boys had showered while at the gym and Colby took off with Celeste again for lunch before they had to go to the arena. Jon and Joe would order lunch through room service and while they waited, Jon would be all ears for Serice. He wasn't sure he would be thrilled with what she had to say, but it would not change how he felt about her.

Joe was fully satisfied for the time being, especially after multiple rounds of claiming Ganesa as his. He was completely in love with her now. They connected in all ways, all levels and nothing else really mattered. Joe planned on proposing to her at his father's birthday party, but he had to talk to his mother first to make sure it was alright. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy any of his mother's plans. He loved how Ganesa spent 2 hours on the phone with his mother talking about all the wonderful things they had planned for the party.

Serice was one big ball of nerves. She was on her third cigarette, pacing back and forth while trying to get her body to stop shaking. Wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeved grey top, Serice planned on wearing a long black sweater to go with it. Jon had just gotten back from the workout with Joe while Ganesa had been on the phone with Joe's Mom regarding Sika's birthday party. He was going to blow up. Jon was going to lose his temper and try to go after Brock Lesnar because of what he did to her when she was 18. Jon had ordered food, but there was no way in hell Serice could eat right now. She would toss her cookies and it would be all bad. They had Smackdown later that night, but Jon wanted to have the serious talk with her before the event. Was that really a smart idea? Serice nearly jumped a foot in the air when a knock sounded at the door and gripped her hair, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She stopped at the sight of Jon with terror-filled eyes and tried taking a deep breath, stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Is the food here?" She asked quietly, not turning to face him as she kept hammering the cigarette against the ashtray.

Jon chuckled softly, walking over and cupped Serice's face in his strong hands. "Hey calm down, I thought I was the one who should be nervous. I mean, I imagine I'm gonna be pissed off after we talk. But for right now I want you to relax, baby." Brushing his mouth against hers softly, Jon decided to try getting her mind on something else for a few minutes and figured kissing her was the best way to go. "I don't want you stroking out while you talk to me. Would you rather talk now or eat after we talk?"

He knew he probably should've let her tell him last night, but had decided to make it a wonderful night for them instead. Jon wanted to end the night on a positive note, especially after telling Serice how he felt. Falling asleep with his angel in his arms couldn't have honestly ended his day any better.

"If I eat and then talk to you about this, I'm going to end up throwing up. I-I can't even think about food right now. Oh god…" Serice dropped down on the bed with Jon following suit, trying to fight back tears. "You are going to get pissed off. You're going to see complete red, lash out and possibly get yourself severely hurt or killed. I-I can't. I know I said I would, but I can't tell you."

Serice shook her head repeatedly, her breathing turning much heavier and swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. How was she supposed to tell the man she loved about Brock Lesnar after the wonderful night they had? Jon immediately lifted her to straddle his lap and captured her lips in a sound kiss, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck as Serice melted against him. They didn't have sex last night, but there was a ton of making out and a little fooling around. All clothes stayed on, even though Serice felt like ripping hers off and demanding Jon to claim her. She had to be patient though and moaned when his tongue touched hers, her fingers burying in his soft curls, trembling for an entirely different reason now. Jon pulled away from her addictive mouth and pressed soft kisses across her eyebrows, eyelids, down the bridge of her nose and cheeks.

"I'm calm. I want you calm." Jon continued placing countless feather light kisses all over her face, raining them. "Now tell me what is going on." She started protesting when he kissed her passionately once more to calm her down again. "Now CALMLY tell me what's going on. If I blow up, so be it. You already know to stay clear when my temper flares. I promise not to leave the room unless it's to go out to the balcony and smoke like a freight train to get myself to calm down. I just want you to remember nothing is gonna happen to you because I refuse to let it."

Serice pressed her forehead to his and placed her hands on his shoulders, kneading them gently. She just had to take the plunge and tell him because his livelihood was in danger. Serice didn't want anything happening to him and took his hands, squeezing them gently.

"The guy who…I first whored myself out to because of my Mom...works for the company. I-I don't even know how it's possible, but I never forget a face and it's definitely him. He took my virginity and then beat the hell out of me my first night on the job." Serice could FEEL the anger radiating from Jon and immediately released his hands, lowering her eyes shamefully. "I-I've never watched wrestling besides with you when we were younger, but I never got into it like you." Her voice cracked as tears stung her eyes and Serice tried to keep them from falling, but it was impossible. "I-I just can't believe he's here. He came after me a month and a half after we…and I was already at the institution. My Mom was beaten nearly to death by him because she refused to tell him where I was. "I'm scared he's going to come after me because something tells me he saw me as soon as we walked inside catering. And that's why I bolted away from you and went back to my office because I couldn't be in the same room as that monster. I couldn't…"

Jon could feel every vein pop out on his arms, neck and anywhere else on his body. Some sick mother fucker was working for the WWE and he'd – he'd hurt Serice. He'd almost lost the woman he loved because of some monster on the roster. "Who?" His voice was deadly low and Jon stepped back from Serice, knowing once she uttered the name he would erupt like a volcano and didn't want to hurt her.

Jon took a couple more steps back for safety reasons, refusing to hurt Serice and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He wanted to comfort and hold her, to make her feel safe until her tears stopped, but right now Jon couldn't. He'd have to smoke 15 cigarettes to calm himself down once she said the name.

"Who is it, Serice?"

Serice had NEVER seen so much anger in Jon's eyes as she did at that moment and swallowed hard, hearing his demand. She knew he backed away from her for a reason because was about to lose his temper. He was going to explode and probably take half of the state with him. There was no point in asking him to calm down because all Jon would do was get even more pissed off. What the hell had she been thinking telling him?

"Jon…" Serice closed her eyes when he barked at her again, demanding to know who had hurt her. "B-Brock Lesnar." She said in a rush of words, stammering and blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next set of words out of his mouth was an ear piercing roar of 'MOTHER FUCKER' followed by the door crashing open and then the balcony door. Jon had slammed it so hard, the glass cracked down the middle of the door and then shattered. All Serice could do was sink to her knees on the floor, clutching her stomach and cried her heart out.

Joe was currently on the phone with his mother, who was berating him for not answering her calls. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Mom? Mom…I left my phone in the room. I know…" He grumbled, rolling his eyes when his mother started guilt tripping him about working her ass off to plan this birthday party for his father.

Joe blinked when he heard Jon roar and shot off the couch, cringing when the balcony door actually shattered from Jon's pure strength. He was LIVID. Joe had spotted the fire in his friend's eyes and could hear Serice crying in the room, turning around just in time to see Ganesa rush inside to make sure she was alright.

"Mom, I REALLY have to call you back." He hung up on his mother and tossed the phone on the couch, stepping through the now broken balcony door while Jon paced, smoking like a chimney. "What the hell happened, man?"

Jon was SEETHING with anger. He was pacing and had a whole pack of smokes sitting on the balcony table as he sucked down his first cigarette, immediately lighting a second. "That fucking asshole, Brock Lesnar. I'm going to kill him."

He was calm right now, too calm. The nicotine from the second cigarette hadn't even gone through his system all the way. Jon continued pacing, tearing his fingers through the haphazard curls angrily. He was physically trying to force his body to calm down, but it wasn't working and seemed to fuel his rage further.

Joe raised a slow brow, folding his arms in front of his chest and didn't stop Jon from pacing. He knew better than to stop the man smoking and pacing because it was the only way for him to calm down. Joe had made the mistake trying to calm Jon down one time and ended up flying against the nearest wall from being shoved. He was incredibly powerful when his temper rose to dangerous heights like this.

"Why do you want to kill Brock Lesnar?" He hadn't put the pieces together because Ganesa hadn't told him anything Serice told her. She had kept the information to herself, so Joe was completely clueless right now. "Bro, you gotta talk to me. What the hell happened?"

Stopping, Jon stared at the big man he considered a brother and knew he had to confide in someone about this. "NOTHING leaves this balcony." Joe nodded in agreement and Jon folded his arms in front of his chest, still smoking. "You already know about my childhood with my mother being a whore to put food on the table. Well Serice had the same life growing up. Apparently, something happened where her Mom got sick or hurt or what the fuck ever and she FORCED Serice to whore herself as well because her mother couldn't do it. She guilt tripped her by saying they would lose their home and it would be Serice's fault. Serice was a virgin. The first night, a monster tore into her taking her virginity and then beat her within an inch of her fucking life…" Jon continued, telling Joe about how Serice tried taking her own life and her mother dying, not leaving a single thing out. "The guy who was her first job was Brock Lesnar and she's almost sure he saw her at the arena last night in the cafeteria. I'm gonna kill him if he comes NEAR her. I'll kill him if he even SNIFFS in her direction."

Joe was completely floored and had to sit down on one of the balcony chairs, his legs giving out on him. He was a big man and it took A LOT to stun him, but everything Jon just told him made him physically sick to his stomach. Joe felt like retching all over the balcony, his heart aching for the poor girl inside with Ganesa. What kind of mother did that to her own child?

"Jesus Christ, Jon…"

He watched as Jon started pacing again, not blaming the man for being completely irate over this situation. The thought of Brock Lesnar with Serice and forcing her to do sexual acts in exchange for money made his own anger rise. That poor girl had been forced into a situation and had her innocence stolen along with her childhood.

"He won't get near her." He stated, clamping a hand on Jon's shoulder as they both stared at each other with dangerous intensity. "If he even touches a hair on her head, he's dead."

Meanwhile, Ganesa had flown into Jon's bedroom seconds after he stalked out onto the balcony, gathering a sobbing Serice in her arms tightly. She helped the poor woman from the floor and moved to the bed, not relinquishing her hold. "You finally told him, didn't you?" She didn't have to see the conformational nod Serice gave her to already know the answer. "Look calm down, you did the right thing. Believe me, I know it doesn't seem like the right thing now, but you're protecting everyone involved, including yourself and that's what Jon would want. He wants you to be honest with him. He doesn't want you hiding things from him. The boys can protect you, they are strong and powerful and they wouldn't dare let anything happen to you." Serice laid down on the bed and put her head in Ganesa's lap and Ganesa ran her fingers gently through the raven tresses. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"He can't go after him, Ganesa." Serice whimpered, trembling from head to toe and squeezed her eyes shut, tears sliding down her cheeks. "He can't. That monster will destroy him. I know Joe and Colby have his back, but I don't even think they'll be able to handle Lesnar."

It wasn't that she didn't have faith in the Shield boys, but Serice was also a realist. She closed her eyes and felt Ganesa's fingers continue to run through her hair, calming her down. They had done this several times. Serice thought of Ganesa as an older sister and she would be devastated if something ever happened to her. Closing her eyes, Serice's trembling slowly ceased and she didn't move a muscle from the bed. Going after Jon and trying to console him right now wasn't the right thing to do, so Serice kept her distance for now. When he calmed down, he would come back to her.

"You calm down and let the boys worry about that slimy piece of dog shit. AS of right now, he is no longer your concern." Ganesa commanded, not stopping her administrations. "Brock Lesnar might be big and strong, but everyone has a weakness. No one is flawless, no matter how well packaged they are. You already know how intelligent Jon is. When he's with Joe and Colby, they work like a unit – a well-oiled machine. They will put their heads together and think of something. Don't underestimate them yet."

Serice couldn't help agreeing with Ganesa and nodded, letting her know she understood everything she just said. She slowly sat up and hugged Ganesa tightly around the neck, closing her eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Ganesa. I don't know what I would do without your support. There's no way I would've had the courage to tell Jon anything that happened without you." She felt Ganesa squeeze her back and slowly pulled away, wondering if it was safe to go check on Jon. Serice was worried about him, knowing how volatile his temper could be and slowly stood up from the bed, wiping her tears away. "I have to go see him. I have to make sure he's alright."

Ganesa grabbed Serice's hand, shaking her head. "If you think you're going out there alone, you're out of your damn mind." They walked out of the room together and could hear the guys on the balcony talking. Joe sounded heated, which meant Jon must've told him what happened. That was a good thing because Ganesa couldn't repeat it. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't because it was too heartbreaking. Ganesa poked her head out the broken door where the window had once been and looked at the boys having a stare down, both having an unspoken conversation with their eyes.

"Jon…"

"What is it, Ganesa? Is she okay?" Jon demanded, his voice laced with concern and snapped his eyes to Joe's woman. First priority, he had to make sure Serice was alright and then he had to pay the hotel to get the window fixed. Third priority was decimating Lesnar – in that order.

"I just want to make sure it's safe for her to come out here." Ganesa advised softly, nodding. "She wants to check on you." Gently, Ganesa pulled Serice around her and gave her a gentle push toward Jon.

Jon cracked a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, not believing how strong and courageous Serice was. She'd been battered and bruised, yet she was still worried about him to the point of wanting to check how he was doing. If it was possible, Jon fell more in love with her at that moment. He watched Serice's eyes finally look up at him and raised his right hand, crooking his fingers beckoning her to come closer. Serice bounded over to him without hesitation and tossed her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest while he held onto her for dear life. The second Jon beckoned her over to him with his fingers, Serice didn't hesitate as the glass crunched beneath her flats, her arms wrapping around him tightly. She loved this man so much and hated seeing him angry, especially when she as the cause for it. Serice knew Jon told Joe everything that happened to her and she honestly didn't mind. She told Ganesa it was alright if the big man knew, but apparently the woman hadn't been able to do it.

"Come on big man, give them some privacy." Ganesa said, stepping out on the balcony to take Joe's hand and gave it a gentle tug.

"That mother fucker is dead if he even looks in her or your direction." Joe stated as soon as they were back inside, pulling Ganesa into his arms and stared deep into her eyes, kissing her softly. "You have to know that I will never let anything happen to you. I will do whatever I can to protect you, even if it means my life. Nobody will ever hurt you, Ganesa. Not your brother, not Brock Lesnar, not Colby, NOBODY."

He was steaming. Joe was surprised he didn't have smoke coming out of his ears because that's how pissed off he was. Every part of him felt like stalking Brock Lesnar, tracking his ass down and spearing him until his shoulder literally sliced through the asshole's abdomen. Ganesa had never seen Joe so angry before. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, worry consuming her dark neon green eyes.

"Calm down." She ordered softly, seeing the anger written all over his handsome face and pushed up on her toes, kissing him softly.

Ganesa had seen him angry before, but this – this was something completely different. She could FEEL the anger radiating off of him in strong waves. He was a completely different person from this anger. Ganesa found herself being pushed until her back hit the nearest wall and Joe's hands were pressed into the wall on either side of her head, his stormy greys never leaving hers. Joe broke the kiss, realizing what he did and began stepping back, but kept his palms against the wall, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you calm yet?" She asked and Joe shook his head, not speaking. "Hey…" Joe lifted his head and Ganesa could see some of the anger diminishing. "I'm right here. No one is going to hurt me with you around. I trust you, Joe. I feel safe with you. I feel protected with you. The one thing that has been consistent in my life for the past 4 months is you, your wonderful family and our friends. I feel at home when I'm anywhere with you. I love you Joe, I know you'll protect me."

It took him several long minutes to get his thoughts in order and his anger to disperse a little more. "I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you, Ganesa. Fuck my career and fuck anyone who tries to tell me differently. You are my woman, I love you and I will protect you with my life. There's no middle ground." His voice was low, dropping an octave as his teeth clenched together, grey eyes stormy with fury. "You are the most important person in my life. You're staying in the Shield locker room from now on to do your PR stuff. I don't give a flying fuck what the bosses have to say. I'm not risking your safety and Jon isn't risking Serice's either. If you need to do photo shoots for PR, one of us will accompany you to your office. Do you understand me?" Joe stepped forward, pushing her against the wall again and could feel her hands on his chest, his hands gripping her hips as their foreheads met. "I will keep you safe no matter what it takes, I swear on my life and my heritage."

Ganesa swallowed hard, taking in everything Joe said to her and caressed his t-shirt covered chest, nodding. "Calm down baby please." She could tell the more they talked about it, the more his blood would boil. "I love you and I don't want you stroking out at 27. Please calm down." Ganesa could feel the heat coming from his skin and normally she welcomed it since she was coldblooded and always cold, but currently it felt like his body was on fire. "Please calm down for me."

Very slowly, Joe began calming down considerably, thanks to the feeling of his woman's lips against his face. He finally lifted her up in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the couch in the sitting area, plopping down on it. Joe cupped her face in his strong hands and kissed her softly, knowing the closer he had Ganesa, the calmer he would be. Nobody would hurt her. Joe had vowed it and he would do everything in his power not to break that vow. This was his future wife, the mother of his future children –they would have at least a basketball team, he hoped- and nobody would take that away from him. Joe would rather die than lose this beautiful woman in his arms continued kissing her, guiding her down on the couch hovering over her, feeling her leg curl around his leg. If all she wanted to do was kiss, Joe would be completely content with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm so sorry, Jon…" Serice whimpered, feeling his arms tighten around her and began crying all over again, soaking the front of his shirt with her tears. "I love you so much. Please tell me you're okay. Please tell me you won't go after him. Please tell me I won't lose you again. I won't be able to live without you, not this time. Just stay with me, I'm begging you."

"Look at me." Jon ordered in a low raspy voice, waiting until her citrine orbs locked with electric blue. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours for as long as you want me, but I'm telling you right now. If that mother fucker comes anywhere near you, he's dead. I will either spend the rest of my life knowing where his body is buried and it will be a mystery to everyone else, with the exception of Joe and Colby, or I will spend the rest of my life in prison." He was completely serious, his eyes shining with the truth of his words and cupped Serice's face, kissing her nose. "Things are going to change. Your office is now permanently in the Shield's dressing room. I'm sure Joe is telling Ganesa the same thing. You two go NOWHERE alone, not even with each other. I'm not risking anything. And I'm NOT losing you to some fucking idiot on a power trip. I don't care how big and bad he thinks he is. He doesn't know me and doesn't know what I'm capable of. I've seen what he brings to the table and he's a fucking pussy. He couldn't hack it fighting in the UFC or playing football in the NFL, so he came crawling back to WWE and they were only too happy to have him back. He ain't shit, I'm the man baby and don't you forget it."

He winked, listening to her watery laughs as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her over to a balcony chair. Jon sat down with her straddling his lap and buried his face in her chest, needing to calm down a bit more before he had to go pay for a broken balcony door. Serice had no problem with anything Jon said and felt relief flood her body at the thought of having her office set up in the Shield locker room. It would happen. Jon would make sure of it. Her fingers ran through his soft curls while his face buried in her chest, her cheek resting on top of his head. All Serice wanted right now was for Jon to calm down, hating how hard his body trembled against hers.

"I don't want you going to prison, so let's try to avoid that at all costs because that means I lose you." Pulling back, Serice cupped his face in her soft hands and stared into his eyes, scooting closer to him. "And I refuse to lose you to a monster." Covering her mouth with his, Serice passionately kissed him and felt his arms instantly tighten around her, hoping this calmed him down.

Serice's mouth against Jon's was his calming agent. He calmed considerably after a few minutes of plundering her mouth repeatedly. Jon couldn't get enough of her lips and tongue, loving her kisses. They were passionate and did things to his body. Naturally, because he was kissing her so passionately and heatedly, the lower half of his body began responding to her mouth against his. His jean covered cock jumped and twitched against the bottom of her backside and Serice pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide.

"Sorry baby, he's got a mind of his own and he approves of you."

His arms wrapped tightly around her once again before Jon lit two cigarettes, handing one to her. The smoking would calm him down the rest of the way. He brushed a couple raven strands out of her face and pecked her lips softly, breathing her in.

"I love you Serice and I plan on keeping you around for a very long time. Truth be told, I plan on keeping you around until the day you die, but we're gonna take this one day at a time."

"I love you too, Jon." Serice murmured, snuggling against him while they enjoyed a cigarette together, both calming down from the emotional rollercoaster she sent them on with her news.

She felt his fingers run through her hair and closed her eyes, taking another deep drag from her cigarette as the nicotine filtered through her body along with his. Serice trusted Jon and knew he would protect her from Brock Lesnar. Eventually, she would have to face the monster who stole one of the most precious things to her – the virginity she wanted Jon to have. Everything happened for a reason though and Serice would try not to worry about what the future hold for her and Jon. No matter what obstacles were thrown at them, they would get through it together if their love was strong enough. Only time would tell if it was or not.

"I think we should get Sika something that signifies his Samoan heritage for his birthday – like a statue or something. What do you think?"

Jon loved the fact Joe's family had taken Serice in just as quickly as they did with him. The family was already enormous, but still Sika and Patricia had so much love to give and share. They accepted her with open arms, no questions asked. Serice was such an innocent girl, no matter what she'd been through. By all rights, she should've been a raging bitch with a bitter side a mile long, but she wasn't. She was the complete opposite and had the biggest heart. And Serice was his and Jon would keep her as long as he could. If they didn't last, he would still keep her in his life, no matter what.

"Do the research and we'll go shopping when we get back to Tampa tomorrow. I promise. We'll get him something he will LOVE – almost as much as I love you – Almost."

"I already did." Serice said somewhat sheepishly, chewing her bottom lip while running her fingers over his absentmindedly, having finished her cigarette before Jon. "I found a store that sells Samoan and Indian artifacts and it's down the road from Joe's house. We can go there, get his gift and then hitch a ride with Joe, Ganesa, Colby and Celeste." Slowly sitting up, Serice ran the pad of her thumb across his lips and was thankful the anger in his eyes had completely vanished. "Come on, let's go eat something and then you can call down to the hotel to get the windows fixed. Hopefully they can get it done while we're at the arena for the show."

"The food should be here soon. Joe and I ordered it when we came through the lobby after our workout." Jon inhaled from the end of his cigarette and let it filter through his system, his hand caressing her cheek letting his thumb softly run back and forth over her bottom lip. "You are the sweetest thing anyone ever created. You and Ganesa both haven't even known Joe's parents nearly as long as Colby and I and you're both planning for Sika's birthday, helping his Mom and getting presents bought. You're both angels, you know that right? Patricia and Sika both love you two very much." Taking the final drag, Jon flicked it over the safety wall and blew the smoke out of his mouth, turning his head so it didn't go in Serice's face.

"I love them too. It's nice to actually be part of a family that is loving, caring and not judgmental. And Patricia is dying to teach me how to cook again." Serice beamed, guiding Jon back inside the suite with the glass crunching beneath their shoes. They slipped past Joe and Ganesa talking without disturbing them and Serice didn't stop until she arrived at the bed. "Lay with me until the food gets here?"

She made it sound like a question when it wasn't and smiled when Jon instantly gave her what she wanted. Jon hovered over her and Serice brought his mouth down on hers, feeling his knee rest between her thighs. If he wanted to make out with her until they left for the arena, Serice had no problem with it and buried her fingers in his curls, both of them getting lost in each other.

Meanwhile out in the sitting area, Joe and Ganesa were still locked in a heated kiss, not noticing Jon and Serice walk back inside. "There's my baby, you're back." Ganesa breathed once the kiss broke, both of them lying across the couch and she could do it all day long instead of going to the arena. "You were practically unrecognizable, Joe. I've never seen you so angry before." Joe started to say something and Ganesa pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "And don't think I wouldn't protect you with my own life as well. By the way, I had a little talk with Miss Danielle earlier today."

Joe sighed resignedly and shook his head, a smirk curving his lips as well. He wasn't surprised that Ganesa had a talk with Danielle, though it wouldn't do any good. That blonde bitch didn't know when to leave well enough alone, so he would just let Ganesa beat the hell out of her. All she could do was dance, half-ass at that, and shake her assets for men whereas his beautiful woman could actually fight. She worked out with them on more than one occasion and could lift weights yet still kept a very feminine and toned figure.

"How'd that go?" He was almost afraid to ask, his lips caressing her jaw and neck, wanting to reassure Ganesa she was the only one he wanted.

"I don't know if she's going to give us problems or not, but she's been warned. I told her any part of her that touches you for any reason at all, I'm breaking, ripping or cutting it off and she's not getting it back. Which includes lips, tongue, teeth, hair, fingers and any body part attached to the aforementioned could be removed as well. I told her in no uncertain terms to expect to be hurting if she touches you again. She tried asking me if I will pee on you to mark my territory and I said, if I had to tattoo your name on my pussy and my name on your dick then I would." Ganesa growled slightly, remembering what a smart mouth Danielle had on her. "I really wanted to snatch a handful of that fake blonde shit on her head she calls hair and tear it out of her scalp."

Joe chuckled, not able to help himself as the sound reverberated from his chest, his mouth once again finding hers. "My vicious minx." He rumbled, slipping his hand down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts and didn't stop. "She won't give us any problems because you're the only woman I want. If she touches me again, I promise I will shove her away and let her know you're the only woman who can touch me. And if you want my name tattooed on your pussy, baby, I'd be honored for my name to brand you." Joe began stroking her through her panties, his mouth sealing to her neck as his body ignited in a different kind of fire.

* * *

Jon couldn't keep the smile off his face as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching Sika open his birthday gifts. The man could've seriously gotten a bag of horse shit and would've said 'Great, I need to fertilize Patty's roses!' He literally didn't care what he got and made the most of every gift. Sika currently stared at the gift he'd just unwrapped from Ganesa. Jon looked down at the body leaning against his side while sipping a beer and Serice smiled up at him. They'd gone and picked up Sika's gift on Wednesday as planned and then went back to Joe's, spending the remainder of the day in bed making out, sleeping, just being lazy in general spending quality time together.

Ganesa could feel Joe's arm around her waist as she leaned against him, wearing a simple black tank dress. There was a keyhole cut out in the back and it was just enough for his thumb to caress her bare flesh. The dress went to mid-thigh and she had a pair of black ballet flats on. Her swimsuit was under her dress because it was hot enough and knew everyone would be in the pool after they all ate, which would be after Sika finished opening gifts. She watched as he stood at the head of the table and opened hers, giggling when he just stared blankly at the box.

"Okay Ganesa, love, what the sam hell is this?" He asked, watching the fiery red head his baby boy was in love with bounce over and kissed his cheek.

"It's a floor sealing kit. I know how much you love tinkering with your cars and changing the oil and messing around." Ganesa felt Sika's arm go around her. "You pull everything out of the garage and seal the cracks on the floor. Once it dries for 2 hours, then you go back and reseal it once more and then paint it this light grey color so you can see where spills happen and it's an easy cleanup. It's slip-resistant too, so if Patty goes into the garage and there's oil, water or any kind of fluid on the floor, she won't slip and fall. Neither will you. And I've already contacted the twins to help with the whole project that will seriously take 6 hours to do." She squealed out when Sika lifted her off the floor in a gigantic hug and felt her feet hit the kitchen floor a few seconds later, shaking her head stepping aside to lean against Joe again.

Serice wore a black sundress with white embroidery on the hem and just under her breasts, the style being a halter top. She had her bathing suit on beneath it, her arms bare for everyone to see. She trusted everyone in this house and didn't feel conscious of her scars with them. At the arena was a completely different story. The dress went just above her knees and hugged her curves, her black hair swept up on top of her head in a neat bun. Every time Jon's fingers stroked her bare back and shoulders, a shiver coursed down her spine. Serice didn't know how much longer she'd be able to go without having sex with Jon, wanting him more than anything. She smiled as Sika thanked Ganesa with a huge hug for the thoughtful gift and then picked up the next one, every part of her body tensing. It was the gift her and Jon picked out for him.

The second Sika opened the envelope, his eyes went wide as saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor, head snapping up to stare at both Jon and Serice. "Are you fucking kidding me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Serice chewed her bottom lip, slowly shaking her head. "Jon said your anniversary with Patricia was coming up in a couple weeks and you guys have been nothing short of amazing to both of us. You accepted us into your family and you didn't have to. So this is our way of saying thank you."

Patricia was curious and walked over to stare down at the piece of paper in her husband's hands, her own eyes widening. "Oh this is too much…" She covered her mouth with her hand, tears forming. "You didn't have to do this…"

Joe RARELY saw his mother cry and it bothered him because she was supposed to be this strong brash Samoan woman. And she'd just been reduced to tears because of Jon and Serice's gift. "What the hell did you get them?" He demanded, stepping away from Ganesa and walked over to look down at what his father held. "WHOA! Are you fucking kidding me?" He looked at Ganesa when she joined his side, swallowing hard. "They got them a vacation package to Hawaii for their upcoming anniversary."

Patricia immediately rushed over and hugged Jon and Serice, kissing each of their foreheads. Jon had to bend down so she could do it and Patricia patted their cheeks. "Sweet children, you are always welcome in our home. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for such a wonderful gift."

"You've both done more for me and Serice than our own family. You two are our parents now. Just like Joe and Matt make me feel like I have two older brothers and Summer, Vanessa and Myritza make me feel like I've got sisters who could snap me in half if I smart off to them. We both just feel like we're at home here. I mean, Ganesa is always with Joe when we're off now. I haven't been back to our place in Tampa for weeks because we're always here. We talked it over and we're more than likely gonna try finding a place here to live. Plus, if Serice is sick or whatever and stays home from the road, I want her by people who I trust and know will take care of her. So we're looking to move to Pensacola."

His arm tightened around Serice's waist and leaned down so Patricia could reach him for a kiss on the cheek. Sika lifted Serice off the ground like he did to Ganesa, treating both girls as if they were his own daughters. Ganesa smiled brightly, thinking that was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen anyone do for just a couple of people who didn't do anything except open their hearts and home. She could tell Joe was happy that Jon and Serice had done something like that for his parents. Everyone had been happily surprised as well.

"It's nice to see the love for your Mom and Dad doesn't end at their kids. It's expanding almost daily."

After the wonderful presents and dinner, everyone piled outside toward the pool to continue the party. Serice excused herself to walk away from the group after Jon jumped into the pool with Joe, Ganesa, Jonny, Josh, Trinity, Colby and Celeste along with Joe's sisters. They were having a huge volleyball fight. Ganesa yelled at Serice to join her and Serice waved her pack of cigarettes, winking at Jon. She walked a little ways off the property and lit the tip of her smoke, taking a long drag to let the nicotine filter through her system. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket the dress had and Serice pulled it out, wondering who could be texting her.

**I'm watching you, butterfly.**

Serice felt her blood run cold as soon as she read the words and swallowed hard, immediately snapping her head up. And there across the driveway at least a mile away there he stood, watching her just like the text message said. He was here. Brock Lesnar was in Pensacola. Her phone buzzed again, making her look down at it as tears burned her eyes.

**Soon. **

When Serice looked up again, he was gone.

Jon noticed Serice was missing and pulled himself from the pool to go look for her, finding her shaking like a leaf. "Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" He immediately pulled her into his arms, tightening his arms around her because Serice literally started trembling harder when he touched her. "Baby, what happened? Seriously talk to me, you're scaring me."

She had tears sliding down her cheeks. Concern and worry spread through his body and all over her face. It had to of been Brock. But what happened? She was completely silent. Jon guided her back around and into the backyard, but kept Serice away from everyone on the side of the house. He was hoping she would tell him.

"Talk to me baby please." At this point, Jon wasn't above begging.

Serice couldn't ruin the birthday party, not when everyone was having such a great time. No, she had to wait this time. Shaking her head, Serice took a deep breath and saw all the questions swirling through Jon's eyes, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Later. Not now, please. I don't want to ruin the party. Just wait until we're back at Joe's." Then Serice had a sudden thought. If Brock knew she was at Joe's parents, did he know where Joe lived? "Oh god…"

She bolted from Jon with wide eyes back to where everyone was having a good time in the pool. Ganesa was the first one to notice her and immediately stopped the volleyball match, hopping out of the pool. Serice swallowed hard, clutching her hair in her fingers and began rambling incoherently.

"W-We have to get to Joe's. H-He's here. He knows where I am. He was literally here and watching me and texted me while watching me. And if he knows where Joe's parents live, he knows where Joe lives. We have to go. We have to go NOW."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down, Serice." Joe had hopped out of the pool along with Jonny and Josh, all of them looking concerned at the petite raven haired woman. "What's going on? You have to breathe."

Serice simply handed her cell phone over to Ganesa, letting her read the text messages. "It's Lesnar. H-He called me butterfly when we…and I just…" She dropped to her knees in front of everyone burying her face in her hands sobbing her heart out. "I-I'm so sorry…" This was her fault that Brock Lesnar had shown up and was after her, that he'd found out where Joe's parents lived and Joe himself.

Joe looked up at Jon and snatched the cell phone from Ganesa, both of them reading the messages. "That son of a bitch." He growled, looking down while both Ganesa and Trinity tried comforting a terrified Serice. They stepped away from the women a few feet along with Jonny and Josh, huddling together. "If he knows where I live, more than likely he's tried breaking in. I say we go there and meet him and settle the score right fucking now." He was pissed that this asshole showed up at his father's birthday party and ruined their good time. "The women stay here."

Serice somehow heard that and shot up to her feet, shaking her head. "No! You can't go without us! Have you completely lost your minds? W-What if something happens to you? You promised me, Jon!"

Jon swallowed hard, hating the panic in Serice's eyes, but he couldn't back down from this. "I don't know if that's a promise I can keep right now, Serice. He looked right at you and sent those messages. I want to beat the fuck out of him. I don't even want to give him a chance to lay a hand on you." Jon growled, beginning to pace and knew he promised Serice, but it had only been 2 days and Brock had already started the game.

Ganesa grabbed Joe's hand to get his attention, but he jerked away from her. "Brock Lesnar isn't stupid. If he saw her here and heard the party, he knows he's outnumbered. Can we all just calm down long enough to breathe and come up with a plan that doesn't involve insanity right now?"

"Do you want him to come after you? After Serice? We've got to handle this right fucking now! I refuse to let some fucking idiot come after my girl. If it was you, don't think for a second Joe wouldn't go after him in a heartbeat. Look at your man right now, Ganesa, he's ready to kill for Serice. Why aren't you? You guys are supposed to be such good friends." Jon growled, not believing Ganesa was trying to stop them from tearing Brock Lesnar to shreds.

"That was fucking low, Jonathan Good." Ganesa couldn't believe what he said, dark neon green eyes narrowing as acid filled them. "Why don't you all just go ahead, whip your dicks out and I'll go get a tape measure? Don't tell me all of you are really that stupid. If you don't think Brock came prepared with a plan, then all of you are dumber than I thought. I'm telling you right now, he's a stalker and he's intelligent. He let her see him to put the fear of god into her and it worked like a charm. Wherever he is now, he's nowhere near here. He's about as far away from here as he can be. He's playing with her mind right now and stroking his ego when she trembled. So go ahead, go spend hours searching for an asshole that is nowhere to be found." Turning, Ganesa wrapped an arm around Serice's shoulders and guided her into the house to the bathroom to calm her down.

Trinity shook her head at the men, seeing Jonny was clearly siding with Joe and Jon along with Josh, snorting. "Pathetic, all of you." She stormed inside the house as well, slamming the sliding glass door behind her to go check on Serice and Ganesa.

Serice sat on the toilet while Ganesa cleaned her face up, the tears not stopping. "He promised me, Ganesa. He promised I wouldn't lose him again. And now he's about to break it because of his damn ego!" She was angry and hurt, wrapping her arms around herself just as Trinity walked into the bathroom.

"They are all assholes." She stated, shutting the door behind her and locked it, walking over to squat down in front of Serice. "It's going to be alright, Seri. We got you. Nothing is going to hurt you here, there's too much backup. If they would take 3 seconds to put their dicks away and stop trying to act like big bad idiots, they would actually listen to Ganesa. But clearly that's not happening right now."

"I ruined everything by coming here. I'm so sorry…"

"No you didn't ruin anything. It's not your fault that Lesnar is a fucking psychotic stalking asshole. No one could've known he would show up here. Honestly, I think Jon is just worried and scared now." Who would've thought Brock would show up to Joe's parent's house? "Honey, Brock is smart and he threw one hell of a curveball. He threw such a good curveball NO ONE saw it coming."

Ganesa was right again. Brock did throw a huge curveball and now Serice had no idea what he'd do next. They couldn't sleep at Joe's, not when Brock more than likely knew where he lived. They all three jumped when a knock sounded at the door followed by Celeste's voice. Trinity let her in and Serice kept her eyes on the floor, trying to stop crying. She was worried sick about Jon because it seemed as though Brock was playing by a completely different set of rules.

"Why is your lipstick smeared?" Trinity asked Celeste, raising a brow.

Celeste chuckled, shrugging. "Colby wanted some, so I gave it to him out back and apparently we missed all the action. What happened?"

Ganesa informed Celeste on what was going on. "So now the boys are having a dick measuring contest and are all being jackasses, trying to be all big and bad protectors. Oh let's go beat down Brock Lesnar before he can leave. Um HELLO! HE ALREADY LEFT! No one ever listens, I don't just talk to hear the sound of my own damn voice. I understand they want to protect us, but at some point they have to calm down long enough to live their lives. Life doesn't stop just because an unexpected guest arrives." She wanted to get back to Sika's birthday party. The guys were being macho dicks and just needed to use their brains for 3 seconds.

Serice agreed with Ganesa, drying up her tears and stood up from the toilet seat, untying her dress and unzipped it letting the material pool around her feet. She was in her black and blue skull bathing suit, the only one she owned. "I say leave the men to their dick measuring contest and us 4 go out to the pool and have some fun without them. I can't live in fear, I have to live my life. Lesnar is just toying with me right now because, if he really wanted me, he wouldn't have hesitated to invade the party. So come on, let's go soak up some sun and have fun."

Trinity beamed, wrapping an arm around Serice's shoulders with an affirmative nod. "No men allowed! I like the sound of that. You in or out, Celeste?" She eyeballed the two-toned haired woman with an arched brow. "We already know Ganesa is since this was her idea."

"Of course I am! I have no idea where Colby went, probably to try to talk some sense into the idiots. Let's go."

Together, all 4 women walked out of the bathroom with their arms linked, all heading through the sliding glass door to the backyard where the pool was. Ganesa giggled, walking with the girls and tried not to worry about Joe, even though it was impossible. Joe was definitely no lightweight when it came to his physical appearance and was extremely dominating in the ring. That was how they came up with the idea to call him the Enforcer of the Shield. But everyone knew Brock Lesnar was gigantic himself and really an animal in the ring. He had little to no regard for anyone's safety when he wrestled and it showed when he would decimate his opponents. Ganesa shook her head, trying to push the bad thoughts out of her mind and decided to enjoy the rest of the day by soaking up some Vitamin D.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Patricia had overheard what Jon said to Ganesa and knew it was out of anger, walking over to place a hand on her son's arm. "Joseph, I think it's time you fill us in on what's going on, both of you." It was an order as she guided them over to sit down at the table where Sika sat. "From the beginning, I want to hear everything and do not leave anything out."

Joe knew he was in deep water with his mother, especially when her voice remained low and kept his eyes lowered to the table. "I don't know if I'm the person to tell you, Mom. It's…complicated." He really didn't feel it was his place to inform his parents on Serice's past and why Brock Lesnar was after her now. "The person who should tell you is Serice."

Sika stroked his goatee in thought, finally nodding. "Very well, at least tell us what this is all about then. You don't have to go into details, but give us the short version."

"Serice has a bad past that involves a guy we work with. His name is Brock Lesnar. He was in the WWE years ago, then went to NFL, then UFC, and now he's back in the WWE again sporadically. And now he's threatening Serice because of their past together." He made it sound like they had a relationship, which was far from the truth, but he refused to tell his parents what the past consisted of. "Serice saw him apparently. He sent her two text messages and watched her from across the drive while doing it. He wanted to scare her, Ganesa was right." Joe sighed heavily. "But she also made a point that he could be at my house right now tearing it apart. If he is, we have a chance to put him down before he can get to the girls."

"Leati Joseph, you wait one minute young man! Before you go traipsing after some idiot, you go inside and check your security cameras. I know you've got them hooked up and online, so you can check those damn things when you're halfway around the world. You only live a few blocks away you can check them from here. Those girls are terrified of you and Jon leaving and if you're not going to pay attention to that, then you are going to pay attention to ME!" Patricia reached up and grabbed Joe's ponytail and Jon's ears. No one could leave without the ring leaders as Patricia drug them through the house to the computer.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Jon whined, allowing Patricia to drag them both through the house to her computer room and shoved them both into chairs with authority.

"Now you sit there right now and check. If you think I'm going to just let you run off home when someone dangerous could be there, you are out of your cotton picking MIND! If someone is there, you call the police. At least you've got the security cameras as PROOF!" Patricia stood firm in the doorway with arms folded in front of her chest, nodding curtly at them as they both rubbed their aching body parts.

"Damn Ma!" Joe growled and winced when she smacked him upside the head, scowling. "I'm not a kid."

"Yes you are, you're my kid and you always will be my kid. And right now, BOTH of you are acting like 5 year olds so I will TREAT you like 5 year olds!" Patricia scolded, folding her arms in front of her chest while giving them the stink eye.

"HAHA cuz just got his ass handed to him by Auntie!" Josh crowed, laughing his ass off and shrieked out when Patricia proceeded to chase him out of the room with her patent wooden spoon. "NO NOT THE SPOON!"

"I'll kill him after we deal with this shit." Joe grumbled, typing on the computer and put the necessary passwords in, checking things.

"Hey what did I miss?" Colby asked, walking into the room with wide eyes and raised a brow as Joe started checking his security footage. "What's wrong?"

"That son of a bitch Lesnar showed up here and scared the hell out of Serice. I'm checking to see if he's been to my house. So far, doesn't look like it." It didn't mean Lesnar wouldn't show up though. "We might have to make a drive back to Tampa tonight and sleep at Jon's. Where've you been anyway?"

Colby smirked, wiping some gloss from his lips. "Out back with Celeste. We disappeared and missed all the fun. Sorry bros, won't happen again. If there's anything you need me to do, just let me know."

Jon shook his head, watching the security footage over Joe's shoulder. "First off, do you think it's necessary to leave and drive 6 hours to Tampa? And second, do you think it's safe to go back and get all of our shit to leave? I mean seriously bro, you've got a state of the art security system. If you've got it set to sensitive, that's all we should need unless the girls would feel safer in Tampa. At least there we've got our own place and you've got Ganesa's."

"Yeah, that's if she's talking to him right now." Joshua stated with a chuckle. "By the time you get there, chances are Joe's got your place with you and Serice and Ganesa will go to Ganesa's place."

Jonny and Joshua fist bumped. "Nope, Ganesa and Serice have Ganesa's place and Joe and Jon have the couch and living room floor of Ganesa's place. For sure."

"For sure!" Joshua crowed, noticing the look on Joe's face. He was NOT amused by their antics right now. "Hey don't get mad at us, we didn't piss off your girls. You two did."

"Everyone out of the room – NOW!" Patricia growled, fed up with the crap. She shooed everyone out and Joe started to move and she spun around and waved her spoon at him. "Leati Joseph, if you move another step so help me god, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life." She watched as Joe sat back down and walked over, closing the door. "I understand you need to protect her and Serice, I get it. But that boy didn't step on this property and you can see he hasn't invaded your home. You boys got your asses all in an uproar over a couple of text messages and I understand the past with Serice isn't that good, but you can't go off all halfcocked every time some moron sends a text to your girl. You've got to be levelheaded and mature about it. You have to do things the right way. You have to do things the legal way or it's not going to turn out in your favor. Now you said something about asking Ganesa to marry you – if you want to salvage anything with her, you need to think about how she feels right now. Yes she might be pissed off, but she's more scared for you and that's what is bringing out her anger. I love you son, but you and Jon need to seriously think about what to do. You know your father and I will support you with anything you decide." Patty leaned over and kissed his forehead before she left the room, letting Jon and the twins back inside.

Joe walked out of the computer room with his cousins, Jon and Colby in tow, all of them stopping at the sight of the women heading back out to the pool. Serice didn't look like she was crying anymore and Ganesa had a smile on her face while they all laughed. He was stupid and let his Samoan temper get the better of him. Now she was pissed and he had no idea how to fix it. They started heading after the women and blinked when Serice stopped them, standing in the doorway of the sliding glass door.

"Women only." Serice slammed the door right in Joe's face, refusing to make eye contact with Jon right now and headed to the pool, cannon balling into the water.

Sika walked into the kitchen and saw all the boys standing by the sliding glass doors with their mouths hanging open. "What the hell are all of you doing standing in here?"

"And why are you just staring at the girls?" Patricia asked curiously.

Jon growled. "Our women have made it an official girl only party."

Patricia giggled. "Can you really blame them?"

The boisterous laughter of Sika echoed through the entire house. "Oh my god, that is priceless. And it's also punishment for you to stand here and stare at them while they are all half naked." Sika chuckled, stepping between the boys. "I'll see you fellas, I'm going to go enjoy the pool. Enjoy the view, boys." Sika walked out and sat on the pool edge with his feet in the water. "You ladies don't mind if I join you right?"

Trinity smiled. "Mind? Why would we mind? It's is your birthday, big guy."

Serice smiled over at the birthday man and swam over to him, pulling herself out of the pool as the water glistened on the skin. The bathing suit clung to her body and her hair was now down out of the bun. She felt terrible about being the sole reason for ruining his party, but hopefully the Hawaii trip would make up for it. The trip was her idea after Jon informed her about Sika and Patricia's anniversary coming up. Serice kept her feet dipped in the water, swishing them back and forth and suddenly felt Sika wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her until her head rested on his shoulder. Sika knew she needed the comfort right now, especially after what his son told him. He was tempted to call his brother, but decided against it. The last thing he needed to do was worry more family than necessary.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, Serice." He rumbled, rubbing his hand up and down her arm gently. "You didn't ask for anything that's happened to you. You're a sweet girl with a big heart and you're right for Jon. Ever since you reentered his life, that boy hasn't stopped smiling and it's great seeing him happy. You make him happy, Serice. I know the boys can be…stubborn at times because they're trying to protect you and Ganesa, but honestly they're doing it out of love. I would do the same thing if the roles were reversed and Patty's life was in danger. I would give my own life for her and I know Jon would do the same thing for you without thinking twice. So don't be so hard on him. They didn't go back to Joe's because Patty reminded him about the security cameras he has set up all around it. We have the surveillance here too and nothing has been invaded."

"Thank you, Sika." Serice murmured, listening to every word he said and took it all to heart, deciding she would be having a discussion with Jon later that night once they arrived back at Joe's.

"This sucks." Joe grumbled as he sat on the couch with Jon, the twins and Colby.

"I'm not sure how I got stuck in here with you idiots. My girlfriend isn't even out there! And I'm being punished for shit y'all did." Josh scowled, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Suck it up, man. My woman is out there and I didn't do anything either, but you see me sitting in here whooping your asses at Call of Duty, right?" Colby chuckled, injecting cockiness to his tone.

Jon grumbled, sitting at the kitchen table staring out the sliding glass door. He watched Sika comforting Serice, knowing it should've been him and he was stupid losing his temper. Granted, it was only a mild temper tantrum, not nearly as bad as the one on Tuesday. He paid dearly for that one. Jon knew he needed time to calm down and get over his stupidity. He should've taken in her trembling appearance and known she needed him to be there for her, not running after someone who wasn't even in the backyard let alone the property itself. Jon walked past everyone in the living room and headed down to the den, plopping on the couch tossing his arm over his eyes.

They were not allowed in the backyard because his mother was afraid they'd upset the women again. Damn it! Since when were they the bad guys? So instead, they were currently gaming in the living room instead of soaking up the sun with their ladies and having a good time. Joe didn't understand how this got all turned around to be their fault, but somehow they managed to do it. And he knew Ganesa wouldn't be speaking to him until later that night after she had her fun in the sun with the girls and his old man. He handed the controller over to Josh and stood up from the couch, heading into the kitchen where his mother sat.

"I really want to talk to Ganesa. Will you go ask her if I can come out and talk to her, Mom?"

Patricia eyeballed her son almost shrewdly, wondering if he deserved her help. Honestly, he didn't, but she couldn't deny Joe anything and wiped her hands off with a towel. "Fine, but don't be surprised if she says no." She walked out of the house to the backyard, seeing Serice and Sika talking quietly at the edge of the pool and smiled, walking over to drop a kiss on her husband's head. Then she walked over to where Ganesa lay. "Joseph wants to speak with you, but he knows he's not allowed out here without your permission. So do you want to talk to him or do you want me to keep him in the house?"

Ganesa pushed the sunglasses up on top of her head and looked up at Patricia, smiling softly. "It's okay, I'll come in and talk to him. I can only imagine what he's got to say. Doesn't necessarily mean I'll talk back, but it won't hurt to listen."

She was completely dry since she'd been in the pool earlier. Ganesa grabbed the red racer back tank top and pulled it over her head down around her hips, combing her fingers through her hair before following Patricia back inside. Serice noticed Ganesa walk into the house and decided she should talk to Jon, slowly pulling back from Sika.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jon. Thanks for the talk, Sika." She kissed his cheek and stood from the pool, having mostly dried off because of the sun beating down on her. Serice wrapped a towel around her waist and headed inside a few minutes later after Ganesa, smiling tentatively at Patricia. "Do you know where Jon is, ma'am?"

Patricia nodded with a soft smile, gesturing her hand down the hallway. "He's in the den, sweetheart, laying down. I think he feels really bad about what he did."

"Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Standing with her arms at her sides, Ganesa looked up into the grey eyes of the man she loved more than life itself, grey eyes she was scared to lose. "Yes, Mr. Anoa'i?" She watched him reach out to take her hand and lead her through the house until they arrived upstairs in his old childhood bedroom. Joe turned and closed the door, locking it behind them.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me for not thinking things through and blowing shit out of proportion. I get it. I just wanted to tell you that…you were right."

Joe walked past her to sit down on his old childhood bed and reached a hand out, relief flooding him when Ganesa took it so she stood between his legs. "The thought of someone trying to hurt you makes me extremely on edge, just like it does Jon with Serice. We panicked, especially when Serice pointed out that Lesnar could be at my house. I wasn't thinking and then my Mom reminded me about the surveillance cameras I have set up here so they can watch over my place when I'm gone. Once I saw the son of a bitch hadn't shown up, I realized what a complete dick I was and…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not listening to you and I promise that I'll start opening my ears more often when you talk. I may not always agree with what you say, but I will listen. I love you, Ganesa. You mean everything to me and I won't let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life because I want you with me for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you and have babies with you and…"

This was it. Joe knew this was the moment and he couldn't think of a better place to do this. They were standing in his childhood room surrounded by happy memories and he was with the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Suddenly standing, Joe kneeled in front of her and pulled something out of his jean pocket, having changed after being forced to stay in the house. He popped the top on the small box and revealed a beautiful three stoned diamond ring all cut in the shapes of hearts set on a silver band, the diamond sparkling in the dim light of the room.

"Ganesa Cooper, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife and kicking me in my ass when I need it until we both pass on?"

"I'm not pissed at you, I'm scared. Let me tell you something, you big idiot. My biggest fear is losing you. I can't lose you because you mean everything to me. I love you so much, Joe. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, not even Colby as sad as it may sound." Ganesa stopped rambling, turning and looking down at him, not feeling the tears until they slid down her cheeks. Did he just say he wanted to have babies with her? And he was down on one knee holding a ring and asking her the one question she'd only dreamt of hearing. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" Joe nodded with a sweet smile on his face and Ganesa felt her heart soar to the heavens. "I'd love to marry you, Joe." He instantly stood up, slipping the ring on her left hand and Ganesa tossed her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck crying.

"Thank god." Joe rumbled, lifting her up from the floor and spun her around in circles and his mouth descended on hers as soon as she looked up at him.

He stopped spinning and buried his fingers in her hair, guiding her back down on the bed. Ganesa actually said yes. He actually proposed and she accepted, the ring looking perfectly on her finger. Joe had snuck into her jewelry box she brought with her on the road and found out her ring size. He could be sneaky when he wanted to be. Sliding his hands down her sides, Joe pulled back as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and removed her bikini top, his mouth instantly descending on her breast. Having sex with his beautiful fiancée in his childhood room was too delicious of an idea to pass up. Ganesa was about to question what Joe was doing, until she saw the smoldering look in his stormy greys. She knew exactly what he wanted and lifted her arms, letting him remove her shirt and bikini top. Her hands threaded through his black hair as his mouth attached to her nipple, taking the rubber band out of it. As much as Ganesa enjoyed it pulled back, Joe looked much sexier with it down.

"I'm so glad I locked the door or you'd be explaining just what exactly we're doing up here to your mother." She breathlessly laughed and Joe growled, taking her other nipple in his hungry mouth, feasting.

Moving his strong hands down her curvaceous sides, Joe let her nipple slip from his mouth and leaned back on his haunches, pulling her bikini bottoms from her body tossing them to the side. Ganesa licked her dry lips and watched as his jeans and boxer/briefs joined the rest of the pile of clothing on the floor, cloudy dark green eyes drinking him in hungry. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him toward her and watched Joe crawl up the length of her body, capturing her mouth again.

"So beautiful…" Joe murmured huskily against her mouth, his voice dropping another octave as he nudged her thighs apart with his knee.

She had no objections to having sex in his childhood bed and that just lit Joe's blood completely on fire. Ganesa really was made for him. Their tongues entwined together and Joe groaned at her fingers gripping his hair, gripping his cock with one of his hands to slide it up and down her wet clit.

"Is my baby ready to feel my cock fill her?"

He saw her nod emphatically and began pushing past her soaking wet folds, hissing at the tightness that surrounded him. Joe drew her leg to hook around his waist, her other one bent up so he could drive deeper inside of her. His face buried in her neck and Ganesa whimpered, both of them holding onto each other for dear life, ignoring the squeaking of the bed.

"Oh Joe…" She moaned out as soon as Joe filled her body, wrapping her other leg around his waist pushing down.

Ganesa loved the feeling of him on top of her and hissed out at his teeth sinking into the mark between her neck and shoulder he gave her. She was definitely his in every way and if the mark didn't signify that, the ring on her left finger would. Loving how he waited for her to get accommodated to his massive size like always, Joe began rocking his hips against hers slowly. She could feel all the love coming from him and knew he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to marry her and have babies. Ganesa's body trembled beneath his as Joe took her, commemorating their engagement the only way he could. Her lips kissed along his jaw to his neck and throat, nipping the skin with her teeth before soothing the pinches in his skin with her tongue.

"Oh Joe, god I love you so much…"

"Fuck, I love you too…"

He picked up the pace of his thrusting, wanting to give everything he could to Ganesa and more. What they didn't realize during their romp was the creaking of the bed was growing louder by the second. Growling, Joe pulled back and still kept his cock inside of her, bringing her legs up to drape over his shoulder, bending over her. He loved how flexible his fiancée was, both of them groaning at the new position. Joe began slamming in and out of her, making her reach up to grip the headboard as her cries echoed around the room, not caring who heard them.

"Goddamn Ganesa, cum for me baby…cum all over me…" He grunted, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing around the room. The bed finally couldn't take anymore as the wood split, the screws popping out and it collapsed on them, making Joe and Ganesa yell out in surprise.

"SHIT!"

Ganesa couldn't stop giggling even if her life depended on it and surprisingly Joe never stopped his thrusting. "Joe, if you stop for any reason, I swear to god I'll cram this ring up your ass." She warned in a pant, pushing him out of her before rolling over on her hands and knees, her beautiful backside facing him. Joe took the hint and gripped her hips, plummeting back inside of her moments later and Ganesa tilted her head to the side so her hair slid over her shoulder to reveal his mark. "Come on baby, it's all yours take it." She urged and cried out as his teeth sank into the mark again, shuddering from head to toe. "Oh yeah, right there!" Ganesa felt his cock rub against her sweet spot and knew it wouldn't be long before she fell over that razor edge only Joe could push her toward. His big hands on her body just enhanced the sensations and Ganesa leaned forward, gripping the broken headboard tightly. "Make me cum, it's all yours make me give it to you."

Smoothing his mark on her marred skin with his tongue, Joe growled against her skin at Ganesa's challenge. He absolutely loved when she challenged him because he answered it every single time. She knew exactly what to say to make him crazy, such as begging him to make her cum. "You will cum for me." He promised roughly, sliding his hand down her flat stomach to her beautiful dripping pussy, finding her delicious engorged clit. He never stopped thrusting inside of her receptive body and started stroking her clit with his fingers, making her edge closer and closer to the edge they both wanted to go spilling over.

"Give it to me now, Ganesa." He ordered, sinking his teeth into his mark again as he started rubbing her clit almost violently, his thrusting increasing as the dangerous sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed around them.

There was no way his family couldn't hear what was going on in his childhood room in his now destroyed childhood bed and that just turned Joe on further, his cock growing inside of her more if that was possible. Ganesa was close, feeling the hot coil forming in the pit of her stomach and looked over her shoulder at him, smirking. Her hand reached back to run her index fingernail from the dip in his throat to his Adam's apple and then under his jaw to his chin.

"Mmm you have such a filthy mouth in your childhood bedroom. What would your parents say, baby?" She goaded, feeling his chest vibrate against her back as his growls permeated the air and felt his pace quicken, stroking her clit harder. "Oh god Joe, I'm cumming…"

"Oh fuck yeah, that's my good baby…" Joe growled in approval, not stopping thrusting as he rode out her first orgasm, beads of sweat forming on both of their bodies.

He was working her body into a fiery frenzy, wanting her to cum for him at least twice before he succumbed to his own release. Pushing her back down, Joe gripped the back of her neck as he powered in and out of her as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could, every muscle in his body tensing. He couldn't get enough of the image of her beautiful pussy completely engulfing his cock whenever he plunged in and out of her, both of them breathing ragged along with their pounding hearts. Joe felt like his might explode out of his chest if he didn't cum soon, his balls already tingling, begging for it.

"One more time…" He ordered through gritted teeth, working over her sensitive pussy and knew it wouldn't be long. "Give it to me, Ganesa!"

"Oh fuck! JOE!"

Ganesa could feel him pushing her head down more so her backside stuck straight in the air, knowing he was fascinated at the sight of his engorged cock disappearing into her small body. Joe often wondered how something so big could fit inside of her all at once. Ganesa sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling herself inching toward the edge again and Joe applied a slight pinching pressure on her clit. That was her undoing.

"It's all yours, take it all!"

Gripping the bedding, her knuckles on both hands began turning ghostly white and Ganesa moaned uncontrollably, coating Joe for a second time as an orgasm ripped through her. As soon as Joe felt her release a second time, he simply couldn't hold back any longer, his entire body trembling with anticipation of the explosion that was sure to happen. With a few more deep thrusts inside of her, Joe finally slammed one final time and bellowed her name as he erupted like a volcano inside of her body. Filling her to the brink with his seed, both of them froze and then sagged simultaneously, his forehead resting on the middle of her back while his hand still remained on her neck. The pressure was off of it though, both of them slicked with sweat and tried regaining their breathing while coming down from their intense sexual high.

"W-We broke the bed, beautiful…" Joe pointed out, chuckling against her back and collapsed on it, pulling Ganesa with him.

Ganesa giggled along with him, gently rolling over to face Joe and felt his limp cock slip from her body, hearing him groan. "Ooo sorry baby, I'll kiss it later and make it feel better, I promise." She rubbed his chest lovingly and kissed his mouth. "And you broke the bed, not me. It wasn't even my idea to have sex in your childhood bedroom. Your mother is going to kill us. Correction, she's going to kill you. I'll just claim I was in an erotica coma with you at the helm." Looking down, Ganesa admired the beautiful ring on her left ring finger and smiled at the sparkling diamonds glistening in the bedroom light. "Are you really sure you want to marry me?" She asked, looking up into his hypnotic grey orbs.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to marry you, Ganesa." Joe said seriously, sitting up in the broken bed a little more to stare deep in her eyes. "And my mother can put the full blame on me since I started it. You just looked so delicious in your bathing suit and I had to spend the better part of the day watching you prance around half naked."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He brushed his lips against hers, cupping her face tenderly in his huge muscular hand. "Do you want to marry me? Because if you only said yes because of the heat of the moment, I'll be completely heartbroken." He had to make sure this was what she wanted, swallowing hard at the thought of her changing her mind.

"Come on get dressed, I want to talk to you."

They redressed together silently, each in their own thoughts and Ganesa ran through all the things she wanted to say to Joe in this moment. She took his hand and guided him back to sit in the office chair with no armrests, straddling his lap as dark neon green met grey. Joe settled his hands on her hips to keep her from moving, enjoying her in this position and was prepared to hear whatever came out of this beautiful woman's mouth.

"I'm all ears, beautiful."

"Let me just say that, honestly, when Colby broke this off with me 2 years ago I was devastated. I had spent the majority of my life with someone I thought I'd be with for eternity. Instead, I felt like I wasted all those years on someone I supported through all the tough times. I never thought in a million years I would ever be able to love anyone again. When Colby said he wanted to make it to the WWE, we made a pact. I told him if he made it, I would work my ass off to get a job with them so we could be together. I knew he hated the thought of me following a different career path than him because we'd barely see each other. In the end, he let me down and broke my heart." Blinking, tears slipped down Ganesa's face while speaking about her past with Colby. "And then I met you. The most stubborn Samoan man I've ever seen in my life who didn't want to step on his best friend's toes by asking his ex-girlfriend out on a fucking date. Before you even asked me out, I felt the connection between us and it was right and good. Suddenly, I didn't want to be your friend anymore, I wanted more. It was like all the pieces that Colby tore from me, you pieced back together. You healed parts of me that I didn't know were broken. I just want to make sure that this is what you really want because I don't want you changing your mind or made to feel like you're being pushed into it. Because if I lost you, this time around there would be no healing anything. So yes, of course I want to marry you tomorrow or next week or next month or whenever the hell you want. I just want to do it so we can start our life together."

Joe cupped her face in his warm hands and had heard every word she said. Colby really did hurt her, but Joe would slowly get rid of that hurt. That pain. Everything Colby did to her, Joe would wash away and make her experience love the way it was meant to. He knew he had a deep seeded connection with Ganesa, one that far exceeded the one she had with Colby.

"Whenever you want to get married, you just say the word. I will tell you though since I am the baby in my family, I cannot elope. We have to have an actual wedding and my family is huge, so it's going to be big. It would break my mother's heart if we didn't have a big wedding. Now as far as what Colby did to you, I promise you right here and now I will never leave you. I will never hurt you intentionally either. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I want all of you forever, you and me. We'll have fights, we'll bicker and sometimes want to kill each other, but that's what marriage is about. Getting through the bad shit and arriving at the good. Putting up with each other's bullshit and eating it figuratively and spending the rest of our lives giving each other as much love and devotion as possible. I want all of it with you – the good, bad and everything between. You are it for me, Ganesa. There will never be another woman I'll want, not as long as I live."

More tears flowed down Ganesa's face at his sweet words and she could see all the truth shining through his eyes. He wasn't lying to her. She could feel Joe's thumbs trying to brush away her tears and he leaned forward, kissing her mouth softly. His strong hands slid down to her hips, pulling her closer to his big body, both of them starting to get lost in the moment again.

"I would never disrespect your mother like that. Eloping is definitely out of the question." Ganesa caressed his face tenderly and glided her thumb across his bottom lip, taking the couple tissues Joe plucked from the box on the computer desk. She wiped her eyes and nose before leaning against his muscular chest, feeling his massive arms wrap around her. "How fast do you think your mother can plan a wedding?" She asked with a soft laugh and felt Joe's chest vibrate, signifying he was chuckling. "I don't care when, just pick a day, time and location. I'll be the one in white, I love you and nothing is going to change that."

Joe smirked, caressing her sides with his thumbs lovingly and rubbed his nose gently against hers. "My mother can plan a wedding pretty damn fast. You should see the arrangements for Trinity and Jonny's wedding already." Damn, he suddenly remembered they had to get married before him and Ganesa. "Looks like Mom is going to be extremely busy. Luckily though, Trinity's plans are nearly done and the wedding is slated in a few months. So maybe a month after they get married, we can." It didn't matter since the weather in Florida rarely changed. "Everything will work out. Even if we have to have a semi-long engagement. We can't steal the fire and attention from Trinity and Jonny though." It wasn't right and would be extremely disrespectful. "Even though as soon as Mom finds out, she'll more than likely want to start planning immediately."

"I wouldn't dream of taking away from Trinity and Jonathan's wedding. They've been waiting so long. I just hope it's a fast wedding otherwise we're gonna have to run them over, baby." Ganesa joked with another laugh, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She could literally sit here all night like this with Joe, loving being in his arms. The little caresses from his thumbs on her sides where her shirt rode up a little and vibrations from his chest from laughing was incredible. Just being this close was enough for Ganesa. The heat from Joe's body engulfed her whole and she could hear his heartbeat, her hand resting over his heart, rubbing his t-shirt covered chest.

"Think we should go tell everyone? Or stay like this for a few hours?"

"LEATI JOSEPH ANOA'I, GET YOUR BIG ASS OUTTA THAT BEDROOM NOW!"

He couldn't help laughing, burying his face in the crook of his fiancée's neck. "I think Mom just made the decision for us, beautiful."

Joe kissed her one last lingering time because he was pretty sure his mother was going to kill him for destroying his childhood bed. It could be fixed, he hoped. Standing, Joe set Ganesa on her feet and laced their fingers together, guiding her over to the door. He flipped the lock open and wasn't surprised to see his mother's red face staring back at him hardening.

"Sorry Mom…"

"Do you have ANY idea how much NOISE you were making, young man?!" Patricia scolded, planting her hands on her hips. "You-" She stopped talking, the words dying on her lips and immediately grabbed Ganesa's hand, eyes widening. "You…"

Joe swallowed hard, hoping his mother consented to the proposal or else he'd be eloping with Ganesa. "Mom?"

Tears filled her eyes as Patricia looked up at her son, not releasing Ganesa's hand. "Leati Joseph…y-you're getting married?"

He nodded, wrapping an arm around Ganesa's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Yes."

Patricia started wailing as loud as she could, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store and tossed her arms around Ganesa tightly, crying hysterically. Ganesa smiled brightly and hugged Patricia back, her hand never leaving Joe's and could feel him lightly squeeze it. She jumped slightly when Patricia started hollering for Sika to come upstairs, giggling.

"SIKA! SIKA!" Patricia screamed, grabbing Ganesa's hand and drug them both behind her downstairs, following the laughter coming from the pool area outside. Apparently, the twins and Colby were once again allowed to join their women. "LEATI SIKA ANOA'I!"

Sika jumped and nearly fell into the pool. "Jesus Christ woman, you nearly gave me a damn heart attack! I almost fell into the water! What are you caterwauling about?" He demanded, turning to see his short 4'9 wife dragging Ganesa and his youngest with her. "What is going on?"

"Wait until you see what your son has gone and done!" Patricia warned, eyes narrowed. "He is in BIG trouble now!"

"Why is it when he does something to get himself into trouble he's my son, but when he's being an angel he's yours?" Sika joked, chuckling as Joe and Ganesa joined in the laughter until Patricia reached up, yanking one of his chin hairs out. "OUCH woman! That smarts!"

"Didn't make you feel too smart, did it?" Patricia asked sweetly with a curt nod and lifted Ganesa's left hand directly in his face. "He's gone and gotten himself engaged!"

Ganesa squeaked when Sika jumped forward and picked her up, spinning her around in circles. Once he set her back on her feet, she laughed as Sika wrapped Joe in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground as well. Joe pulled her back into her arms moments later only for them to receive a gigantic group hug from both Sika and Patricia, both of them completely ecstatic.

"What the hell did we miss?" Sika demanded, his eyes sparkling with happiness and joy for his youngest son. He couldn't have been happier that he chose Ganesa to be his wife.

Joe cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks pinking up a little. "We sort of…broke my childhood bed." He heard howling and whistles from behind, growling at his cousins. "Shut up before I come in there and dunk both of your asses!"

"So what's what all the damn racket was?" Sika smirked when Ganesa lowered her head, her cheeks FLAMING red. "Do you think it's fixable?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't really look at it. I was too busy proposing to my beautiful girlfriend and having her be crazy enough to become my wife."

Colby had gotten out of the pool and walked over, extending his hand to Joe. "Congratulations, man." He then pulled Ganesa into his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head, stepping aside with Celeste.

Sika hugged Ganesa again, beaming. "Looks like we have another wedding to prepare for, Patty."

"I know and I have the perfect theme!"

Ganesa didn't appreciate being touched by Colby, but she didn't say anything and brushed it off. Things between them were nowhere near mended and she tolerated him at best. She didn't want a friendship with Colby if she was being honest, but could handle being around him because both Joe and Jon worked with him. They were the Shield. Ganesa would never deny the 3 of them to work together, not when they worked so hard to achieve the WWE main roster. Joe's arm wrapped around her waist, jolting Ganesa out of her deep thoughts and smiled up at him, listening to what her future mother-in-law was saying.

"You ready to go, baby? I could use a shower. The chlorine is making me itchy and we can come back tomorrow so you can help your Dad fix the bed. That way I can talk to your Mom about the wedding and she can take her notes." She winked at Patricia, who hadn't stopped smiling along with Sika.

"Sure beautiful, whatever you want." He rumbled softly, kissing her lips and then went over to tell his parents they were leaving for the day.

Joe hugged his father, wishing him a Happy Birthday once again and apologized for the drama that ensued today. Patricia merely waved him off; thankful everyone was safe and sound. She then informed him that Jon and Serice took off back to his place and he would have to take his older vehicle that was in the garage. Joe smirked and thanked his mother for the information, shaking the twins' hands and then Colby's. He hugged Trinity and Celeste, promising everyone they'd get together tomorrow for a BBQ. Draping his arm around his fiancée's shoulders, Joe lead her to the garage, pulling out his older car he hadn't driven in over a year and took off back to the house moments later.

So Joe Anoa'i had proposed to his girlfriend, Ganesa Cooper, on his father's birthday of all days. How selfish. How inconsiderate. That wasn't right timing at all. Then again, what did he honestly expect? He had watched everything happen, pale blue eyes very observant. Brock didn't hear about the engagement until Joe's mother started yelling at her husband about it – the birthday man. He snorted, rolling his eyes and shook his head, not spotting Jonathan Good or HIS Serice anywhere.

His butterfly.

They must've tucked tail and left before he came back, which angered Brock immensely. Didn't Serice understand what she was doing to her friends and people she loved? Everyone she ever cared about was about to be hurt all because of her stupidity. First thing Brock had to take care of was her meddling friend, the newly engaged Ganesa. As beautiful as she was, Brock only had one woman on his mind and had for 3 very long years. He remembered coming back to Cincinnati for her and her whore mother not giving the information on her daughter's whereabouts. She had even tried lying and said Serice was dead, but Brock didn't believe it, not for a second. Beating her down had been a lot of fun, but still the whore refused to talk and he ended up knocking her out cold. Sometimes his temper got the better of him, but everyone had flaws. Nobody was perfect. He didn't know Serice and Jonathan Good knew each other or else he would've taken care of that piss ant long ago before he could start his Independent wrestling career.

All good things came to those who waited and it was only a matter of time before Serice, his butterfly, was back in his arms once and for all.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Serice padded down the hallway until she arrived in the den, seeing Jon sprawled out on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He looked too adorable. Dropping her towel, Serice moved to stand over him, seeing his chest rising and falling steadily. Jon was sleeping. An evil smirk curved her lips as Serice very carefully straddled his lap and leaned down, softly kissing him. Jon instantly woke up and returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her as her fingers delved in his curls. Rolling her over to press her back against the couch cushions, the kiss never broke as her leg remained hooked around his waist and both became lost in each other. No matter what Jon did, Serice loved him and understood why he reacted the way he did. He was just trying to protect her the only way he knew how.

Jon woke up to Serice straddling him with her mouth on his and refused to stop her from doing it. She wasn't too angry or upset with him or else he'd be on the floor right now. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her soft body to where her back pressed against the couch cushions, pinning her against them. Jon deepened the kiss, enjoying her addictive lips and tightened his arms around Serice, suddenly pulling back to bury his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry, Serice. I'm so sorry. I promise it will never happen again. If you have to sock me in the nose to get me to listen to you, do it. But I swear on my fucking life I'll never break another promise to you. I love you." Jon murmured against her skin, breathing her in.

"I love you too, Jon." Serice murmured, running her fingers through his hair and could feel her body slowly lighting on fire. His hot breath and raspy voice vibrating her neck sent shivers down her spine. "Please stop apologizing because all you were trying to do was protect me. I have to stop trying to stop you from doing it. I don't want to lose you and I'm not giving you enough credit when I should. I keep thinking Brock Lesnar is this big bad monster and nobody can stop him. But I'm wrong." She watched as his beautiful blues locked on hers, stroking her fingers down his cheek. "From now on, I trust your judgment and I know you'll do what you feel is best for me. I just want you to be careful because I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. I can't live without you, Jon. I can't." Blinking, tears slid down her cheeks as Serice kissed him again, this time with more passion and fire.

"I'm not going anywhere, you will never lose me. NEVER. I'm not afraid of getting my ass kicked. I've been in fights before and gotten my ass handed to me. I'll heal and be fine as long as I know you're safe and still mine. I promise, I'll never go anywhere in this life without you." Jon vowed, talking against her mouth and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, brushing her tears away. "Don't cry, Serice I love you and I'm gonna love you for the rest of our lives. You have to go before me anyway because there's no fucking way I'm dying without you."

Serice suddenly had an idea and pulled back, rubbing her nose gently against his. "Let's leave and go back to Joe's so we can be completely alone." She had a plan and hoped Jon went along with it, kissing him again softly. "I don't feel right doing this in Patricia and Sika's home. I know you've got a key to Joe's place and the party is pretty much over. I just want to be alone with you."

She smiled when Jon immediately rolled off the couch to stand and pulled her up by her hands, guiding her out of the den. Joe had an extra car here to go back home. They said their goodbyes to Sika and Patricia along with the twins, Joe's sister, Trinity and Celeste. On the way to Joe's, Jon kept his hand firmly in Serice's, his thumb running across the back of it gently. They arrived a few minutes later and Jon told Serice to stay in the car, getting out to make sure nobody was there. It took him 5 minutes, but Jon came back to the car and opened the passenger door, guiding Serice to the front door.

As soon as they were in Jon's room he stayed in whenever he came here and everything was locked up tight, the alarm set, Serice decided to put her plan into action. She took her summer dress off that she'd put back on before leaving Sika and Patricia's, letting it pool at her feet. Jon went to the bathroom, so that gave her just enough time to do what needed to be done. Taking her bathing suit off, Serice kicked it to the side and slid beneath the comforter, laying down covering herself up with her bare arms resting at her sides. Everything else was covered besides her arms and shoulders, her black hair splayed all around her on the pillow. She could only hope Jon didn't get mad about her being completely naked in his bed since they hadn't had sex yet. Jon walked out of the bathroom, already shedding his shirt and wore just a pair of jeans. He noticed Serice was in bed under the covers and smiled, walking over to start joining her.

"Are you cold, baby? Maybe you should take a warm shower, I don't want you getting sick."

Serice shook her head and Jon smirked, crawling up the length of her comforter covered body hovering over her, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss that quickly grew wild. Jon's hands caressed her bare shoulders and his eyes suddenly snapped open, looking down in complete shock. As he examined her closer, Jon noticed Serice didn't have her usual tank top on she slept in whenever she went to bed. He slowly lifted a brow and curiosity burned with him, his hand bunching the comforter up to lift it. Her succulent beautiful naked flesh stared back at him, his blues focused on two hard peaks that looked back at him like two pink and brown eyes – her nipples. Jon immediately bolted up from the bed, shaking his head as soon as Serice began standing from the bed.

"N-N-No – No, stay there. P-P-Please stay t-there." Jon sighed heavily, trying to get his nerves under control along with his stuttering. It only got this bad whenever he was caught off guard and that's exactly what Serice had done. "J-J-Jesus Christ, S-S-Serice what are you t-t-trying to do to m-m-me? I thought you w-wanted to g-go slow?" He was COMPLETELY flustered beyond belief. "It's n-n-not that I don't w-w-ant you because I d-d-do. Very much s-so. I j-j-just want y-you to be s-s-sure."

Serice remained sitting up on the bed, holding the comforter to her chest and couldn't help finding his stuttering adorable. "I need you, Jon. I know I said we should go slow, but…we know everything about each other. And we've loved each other for a long time. My body's burning and aching for you." Her eyes lowered to the bed, plucking at the comforter with a heavy sigh. "I'm technically a virgin because I've never been with a man that I wanted to be with. You're not forcing me to do something I don't want to do. I'm sitting here naked in your bed telling you I'm absolutely 100% sure I want to be yours in every way."

The ball was now in his court and if Jon wasn't ready to make the plunge, Serice wouldn't try to feel rejected. Walking closer to the bed, Jon didn't see a hint of hesitation in her molten gold eyes and leaned down, capturing her mouth softly guiding her back on the bed. Serice whimpered when he broke the kiss, watching him sit up on the edge of the bed with his back facing her and felt breathless when those electric blues looked back at her again. His hand reached out caressing her face tenderly with the back of his hand and Serice leaned into it, not able to wipe the smile from her face.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, Serice. But you've gotta agree that, at any point anything starts hurting, you have to tell me immediately. It would kill me if I hurt you. I love you so much. I waited too long to get you back into my life and keep you here to let anything that's gonna happen in this bed tonight fuck it up." Jon said straightforwardly, giving her an out if Serice wanted it, but the desire swirling through her beautiful citrine eyes told him all he needed to know.

Leaning over, Jon kissed her mouth softly and bunched the comforter up in his hand, pulling it away from her gorgeous body. The sheet was left behind and Jon was going to take his time, wanting Serice to enjoy every second of this. This would be a work of art. Kissing her again, his strong hands roamed down her body slowly and methodically, letting his thumbs softly caress her breasts and nipples until they both hardened against the sheet. This kiss was different than the others. Serice moaned softly in his mouth, feeling his tongue very slowly caress hers as her trembling hands slid up his muscular arms to his shoulders down his back. He would have to walk her through some of this because honestly Serice was going on pure instinct. Her entire body flooded with heat and she was desperate to remove the sheet, but something told her Jon wanted to do it. Feather lightly, her nails gently raked up his sides, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her touch and felt another shiver overtake her. Jon's mouth reluctantly left hers to trail to trail down his jaw line and neck, feeling her eyes instantly close. Her neck was definitely a sensitive area and Serice whimpered when Jon hit a spot just below her ear, her nails digging into his skin slightly. Jon was going to torture and devour every part of her body before he finally gave her what they both wanted most.

There was absolutely no rush tonight, it was just them.

His thumbs continued to caress her nipples and Jon finally began pulling the sheet down, his mouth following the path with the fabric. After swirling his tongue in a circle around her nipples and watching them harden more, his mouth went lower dipping his tongue into her belly button while his hands caressed her curvaceous sides, hips and outer thighs. Tracing her delicate folds with his fingers, Jon could feel Serice dripping with her sweet nectar and groaned, the scent of her arousal making his cock harden more. He probed her wet sex gently and watched her facial expressions change, looking for any signs he was hurting her as he parted her thighs to slide his finger deeper inside of her.

"Goddamn Serice, you're drenched for me." He grunted, licking his lips hungrily.

There was absolutely no pain from his finger as he experimentally slid it inch by inch past her slick folds. Moans spilled from her mouth and Serice's body burned, gripping her hair in her fingers as her body arched. She gasped when Jon rested his huge forearm across her flat stomach, holding her down while he continued his exploration. Serice's breathing turned ragged, her body trembling along with her thighs, her feet planted on the bedding with them spread wide for Jon. He was the only man she ever wanted between her legs, the man she wanted to take her virginity. Even though that last part hadn't happened and Lesnar had been the one to take it, as far as Serice was concerned, tonight was her first time with a man. Because it was completely consensual and she didn't have to force herself to become aroused. Jon made her wetter than all the oceans in the world combined.

"Is that okay, baby?" He smiled against her soft skin while kissing around her flat stomach, looking up at her as she nodded while moans and his name spilled from her addictive mouth. "I'm going to a different position, you stay right there and keep those thighs wide for me." Jon shifted to the foot of the bed, dropping his jeans and boxer/briefs before eyeballing her glistening sex staring him in the face. "That beautiful pussy is begging for my tongue, Serice, and I'm not about to oblige it."

Slowly crawling up the bed, Jon pressed soft kisses against both of her inner thighs and spread her folds when his tongue came out, softly lapping at her engorged clit. Serice reached down, weaving her fingers through his soft curls and bucked against his mouth, gasping for breath. Jon knew she was fully enjoying what he was doing to her and had barely begun. He slid his tongue into her hot core, twisting while inside of her and already knew her essence would be his new favorite flavor for the rest of his life.

"Oh Christ!" Serice gasped, choking out a cry because of how incredible Jon's tongue felt against her engorged clit, swallowing hard.

The feeling of his tongue lapping at her made her head whirl, her entire world tilting on its axes. Serice tried in vain to breathe, trying not to pull at Jon's hair and whimpered when he kept holding her down. She had absolutely nowhere to go and he was driving her mad. Writhing on the bed and begging him to end the torture, Serice cried out when his tongue thrust inside of her out of nowhere. Her walls instantly contracted around the strongest muscle in the human body and Serice suddenly released his hair to sit up, propped on her elbows. She watched in fascination as his tongue delved in her warmth, his growling vibrating her entire body from head to toe. Lulling her head back, Serice couldn't stop moaning even if her life depended on it, never experiencing anything this exquisite in her entire life. Jon loved hearing her voice and brought her closer to the fine razor edge, tempted to send her flying over it.

"Let go, Serice, I wanna taste you. I wanna taste everything your body wants to give me right now." He urged, lapping at her sex and completely buried his face between her legs, rubbing her clit and bundle of nerves at the apex of her inner thighs.

Gently, Jon slid two fingers inside of her body and curled them until he could feel her sweet spot against his fingertips. Working his fingers together with his tongue, Jon groaned and could literally spend the entire night licking the juices her body produced. He could feel her thighs tense and knew Serice was close to her first orgasm, almost dying for it to happen at this point.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Give it to me." He rumbled against her clit in a coaxing tone.

"I-I'm trying…"

Serice clutched the sheets beneath her instead of his hair because she honestly didn't want to rip his beautiful curls from his head. She could feel the hot coil forming in the pit of her stomach and knew it had to be an orgasm. An actual orgasm. She'd never experienced one before because when she whored around, the men only cared about their needs.

"J-Jon, I-I can't!" She sounded as though she was in agony – and it was. Blissful agony. He coached her to breathe through it and relax, which was easier said than done. "Oh- OH GOD!" Serice cried out as a wave of heat flooded through her, shaking her body down to its foundation and felt something spill out, eyes wide.

Devouring every drop of her sweet essence, Jon groaned as it flowed over his lips, teeth and taste buds before finally going down his throat. No one had ever made his mouth water for more in his life. He was sure to clean up around her delicate folds as well just in case Serice didn't like a mess. His lips softly kissed around her folds before making his way back up her body, giving each of her nipples a celebratory lick to watch the peaks harden once again. Jon finally captured her mouth with his, letting Serice taste herself on his tongue and growled softly.

"Do you taste that?" He mumbled against her mouth. "That is all you, baby. And that is something I'm gonna be craving at crazy hours of the night for the rest of our lives. Don't be surprised if you wake up at some ungodly hour with my head buried between your thighs." Jon gave her fair warning and smirked, slowly rubbing his erection up and down her drenched slick sex. "I can't believe how wet you are again, Serice. Christ, you're gonna be the death of me. Are you really sure you're ready for this? We can stop if you need to."

"I may explode if you don't take me now, Jon." Serice said truthfully, breathlessly, her eyes pleading with him to stop questioning everything. She wanted this. He wanted this. Just to prove her point, Serice brought his mouth crashing down on hers, kissing him with a newfound fire she didn't know existed inside of her. "Make me yours." She whispered once the kiss broke, swallowing hard as his swollen erection slid up and down her wet sex again. She could see the anxiety in Jon's eyes and slid her hands up and down his arms, nodding. Very slowly and carefully, Jon began pushing past her tight wet folds, both of them groaning at the friction. "Oh dear Christ!"

Serice shook her head when Jon immediately began stopping and felt her eyes drift shut, the ecstasy washing over her. Her walls stretched to accommodate his size, the burning sensation tearing through every orifice of her body. Jon was the only one who could put it out and Serice felt his cock fully sheathed inside of her, completely overwhelmed by all the different sensations.

"Y-You have no idea how incredible this feels…"

Jon exhaled heavily as soon as he bottomed out inside of her body, feeling her adjust to his size and sank down until their chests pressed together. His cock was going to explode. It felt like it was in a tight vise grip, but it was a wonderful way to have his dick leave his body. Jon supported his weight on his elbows and forearms, refusing to crush Serice. Serice nodded, telling him silently to move and Jon tested the waters by pulling out, pushing back inside of her seconds later. His lips danced across her chest to try getting her mind off of any kind of pain she might've experienced. Serice's knees dug into his sides, thighs tightening and that was Jon's sign he knew she was fully prepared to continue. His hand slid down to grip her outer thigh as Jon began rocking in and out of her slowly, electric hazy blue locked with molten burning gold.

"Oh Jon, you feel so good inside of me…" Serice whimpered out approvingly, loving the feeling of him rocking in and out of her body.

It felt the way it should've, especially since she was with a man she actually loved. There was zero pain, just a little burning because it'd been over 3 years since she last had sex. She was incredibly tight, even after she stretched to accommodate his size. Jon was not a small man by any means. Her fingers delved in his hair as he assaulted her breasts, running his tongue around her already hardened nipples. Serice wanted to feel all of him, meeting him for every thrust he produced inside of her receptive body and pulled his face up to hers until their mouths met. She nibbled on his bottom lip, urging him to go faster and harder, knowing he was holding himself back.

"Mmm show me your power; I wanna feel all of it…" Her mouth sealed to his neck over his pulse point and Serice smiled when he picked up the pace of his thrusting, giving her exactly what she wanted. "Harder!"

Groaning at her pleas, Jon kissed and sucked all over her neck, his blood ignited in flames. It was no longer regular blood flowing through his veins, it was scalding hot 4,000 degree lava. Whatever Serice wanted, she would get since Jon couldn't deny her anything. He pulled all the way out of her and snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her receptive body. They stayed in this position a little while longer until Jon thought it was time for a change, pulling out long enough to shift and had Serice spoon up against him, her back pressed against his chest. Serice's head spun in ecstasy, not caring how Jon took her as long as she could feel his cock fill her to the brink again and felt his leg drape over her thigh, his mouth sealing to her neck.

"Guide me in, baby." He rasped in a low husky voice and felt her soft hand reach between her legs to take this throbbing cock, sliding him right back inside of her at an angle.

Gripping her hips, Jon slammed his way inside her welcoming body and explored her naked shoulder with his lips, thrusting into her as hard as she wanted. This was definitely a new position and Serice felt Jon slide deeper inside of her. She didn't think it was possible, that he could go any deeper. Boy was she ever wrong. It took a few thrusts from Jon for Serice to get used to this rhythm, but she caught on quickly and began moving with him in perfect sync.

"Oh Jon…"

The feeling of his lips on her shoulders and neck was nearly her undoing, the hot coil slowly starting to form within her lower abdomen. Her hand reached behind to bury in his curls while he continued suckling on her neck, his hand caressing her side. It slid lower from her side down her flat stomach and Serice felt her eyes fly open when he touched her sensitive clit.

"Oh god, I-I'm close…I can feel it again…" Serice whimpered, all the different sensations coursing through her body almost too much for her to handle, her breathing ragged and her heart felt like it would explode right out of her chest. "Oh god right there, just like that. Don't stop…Make me cum for you…"

Jon pushed his arm beneath her body and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her back against him picking up the pace. He craved to feel her fall apart in his arms so he could catch and hold her, giving Serice the reassurance he wasn't going anywhere ever. Jon would always be there to catch her whenever she fell from now on. Increasing his thrusts, he continued pumping in and out of her body, both of them breathing raggedly.

"Goddamn Serice, you feel so good wrapped around my cock, baby. Whatever I have is all yours. Everything." He proclaimed, laying his heart in her tiny hands and slid his fingers down her flat stomach, stroking her clit a little harder and felt her walls clamping down around his cock. Her walls milked him hard and Jon applied more pressure to her clit, intensifying the feeling of her impending release further. "Cum for me, Serice. Cum all of my cock, I wanna feel you soak me…" He demanded firmly, his mouth hovered right over her ear.

Serice couldn't hold back any longer even as she shook her head, trying to fight it off and make this last as long as possible. Her body betrayed her though, every part of her tensing and finally felt herself shatter against Jon. A rush of warmth flooded from her body as she completely coated Jon, shrieking out his name in her release. Her walls wrapped around him in a tight cocoon as he rode out her first wave, sweat caking her body. Serice whimpered, tightening her hold on Jon's curls and cried out, the sweet agony of it washing over her. She could hear his heavy breathing and shivered when he growled in her ear, demanding her to cum for him a second time. His deep low raspy voice triggered her second wave, once again shattering and falling completely apart in his arms. Her release triggered his as Jon pounded inside of her, growling out her name as he exploded inside of her, filling her with his seed and made a third orgasm tear through her body.

"JON!" She screamed hoarsely, tensing and then sagged against him, her chest rising and falling rapidly due to her rapidly beating heart. That had been everything she could've asked for and more.

"I love you so much, Serice." Jon rasped softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her and could honestly say he'd never cum so hard in his life as did with her. His cock grew limp inside of her and Jon immediately jumped out of bed, looking down at her sternly. "Do not move from that spot, woman."

Serice blinked, watching him disappear into the bathroom and knew she couldn't follow him at the moment even if she wanted to, her thighs trembling violently. Jon was glad Joe had spa tubs in all the bathrooms of his house and filled it with warm water, pouring lavender bubble bath liquid in as well. He wouldn't mind smelling flowery for a night as long as he was with Serice. Jon walked back into the bedroom and smiled, seeing Serice hadn't moved an inch from the bed, leaning over to softly kiss the tops of her feet. He moved up, pressing chaste kisses to both of her knees, thighs, hips, across her flat stomach and gave each of her still hardened nipples a flick of his tongue just for fun, finally capturing her mouth. His arms slid behind her back and under her thighs as Jon lifted her from the bed, carting her into the bathroom never breaking the kiss. Finally stepping into the tub, Jon carefully sat down placing Serice between his legs and kissed the crown of her head lovingly.

"You need to soak, baby. I don't want you to be sore for the rest of tonight or tomorrow." Running the washcloth over her naked body, Jon felt her body melt against him and couldn't think of a better place he'd rather be at the moment.

Serice's heart soared at how thoughtful he was and melted back against him, letting him pamper her however he wanted. "You do realize I'm not a virgin, right?" She couldn't stop the question before it left her mouth and sighed as the hot water trickled down her arms. It definitely soothed her along with the scent of lilacs that surrounded them. The bathroom had different levels of lighting, so Jon set it on the dimmest, the bubbles raging in the water relaxing their muscles. "And I love you too, Jon."

Shifting after he caressed and massaged her, Serice wanted to return the favor and turned until she straddled him in the tub, loving how big and round it was. Her mouth covered his as her hands slid down his chest and took the loofah sponge from him, beginning to return the pampering. She wasn't the only one who worked up a sweat and Serice enjoyed washing his body, admiring the muscular tone of it. Jon had worked so hard to acquire this body, not an inch of it phony or steroid-induced. He was natural from the top of his blonde curls to the tip of his toes, everything about him a complete turn-on. Serice slid her hands further down until the loofah sponge came in contact with his cock, feeling it twitch against her fingers and smiled.

"W-What are you doing?" Jon stammered, feeling her soft hand wrap around his cock to start stroking it back to life, groaning as his head lulled back. "Supposed to be relaxing, baby…"

"We are relaxing, but I've noticed something…" Her fingers slid down his muscular chest, loving how the muscles rippled beneath her touch and didn't stop the stroking, feeling his cock harden in her hand.

Jon growled softly, caressing her sides with his hands and looked up at her through half-lidded electric blues. "What's that?"

"You did all the work and I never got to have my turn to show you how much I love you," Serice paused, lifting her hips in the water and whimpered as the tip of his cock brushed against her quivering sex. "How much I desire you." She finished by sinking all the way on him, once again feeling her walls clamp around him and both of them groaned at the friction. "Oh Jon…"

"Fuck Serice…"

Jon didn't expect this to happen again so soon, but he was not complaining. How could he? If she wanted to have sex for the rest of the night until they both passed out, he would not deny her. Serice rode him slow and gentle at first, but it turned hard and fast quickly, craving another orgasm only Jon could develop from her. Her moans echoed around the bathroom combined with his groans, her fingers burying in his curls and mouth attaching to his neck. They didn't care water sloshed over the edge of the tub to the floor, too engrossed in the heat of the moment. Jon came harder this time around than before, especially when Serice turned to where she rode him backwards, bouncing on and off his cock, gripping her hips. After they both shattered, Serice fell back against him in the tub and stared up at the bathroom ceiling, feeling Jon's arms wrap around her again with his nose burying in the crook of her neck. They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the aftermath of their sexual encounter and finally got out when both were wrinkled, falling asleep in each other's arms as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was officially two weeks until WrestleMania.

The Shield was jazzed for the match they'd be having against Randy Orton, Stephen Farrelly –He wrestled under the name Sheamus- and Paul Wight –Wrestling fans worldwide knew him as the Big Show- in a 6 man tag team bout. It would be one hell of a match and the Shield was slated to win. Everyone was hyped up and constantly in the gym working off the extra adrenaline after the shows. Jon couldn't have been happier with the way things were progressing with Serice. He'd never felt like he could love anyone the way he did her. She kept him grounded and his ticks in check a lot of the time. For some reason, she just knew how to calm him down, even when his temper spiked. Serice somehow had the key to his calm side. Raw was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Jon's old stomping grounds since he had quite a few matches in this city. Looking over, Jon saw Serice typing away on her laptop and smiled, her feet propped on his lap.

"Feel like a cigarette break, beautiful?"

"You never have to ask me that. I'm always up for a smoke break." Serice retorted with a smile, wearing a pair of maroon pants with a matching black and maroon long sleeved top, her hair left down.

It was still chilly outside, but she knew if she got cold, Jon would be right there to warm her up. They walked with clasped hands down the hallway. Everyone on the roster knew they were together and Serice wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Once they were outside, Jon lit up two cigarettes and handed her one, pulling her to sit between his legs on top of the equipment trunk. He buried his face in her neck after taking the first drag and Serice instantly sighed, snuggling against him.

"I can't believe you're going to be on WrestleMania. I remember when you were younger and saying that if you made it to that show, you'd officially made it big in the wrestling business. And now it's going to happen. I'm so proud of you, Jon."

Jon smirked, his arms tightening around her and inhaled her scent, breathing her in. "I'm still nervous, baby." She laughed at him, smacking the top of his black cargo pant covered thigh. "I know I can't help it. WrestleMania is the biggest event of the year for WWE. It's a sold-out event, with past Superstars, Hall of Famers, guests, the whole shebang. I really don't know how to keep myself calm for the upcoming events. I mean, WrestleMania Axxess is the biggest fan attended autograph signing. What if no fans show up for us? What if fans show up for us and start rioting with Orton's fans? It could be all bad, Serice. 'Shield fans riot with Orton fans at WrestleMania Axxess' on the cover of the WWE magazine. That would be fucking cool actually."

Giggling, Serice couldn't believe how ridiculous Jon sounded and shifted until she straddled his lap, draping her arms around his neck. "I know I wasn't there during your whole Indy experience, but I asked Ganesa to clue me in on some of it. And she showed me some matches and promos you did on the internet. And I can honestly say, you already have a HUGE fan base. There's even a website dedicated to Dean Ambrose, which is very nicely put together. You are so popular, you don't realize all 3 of you are something fresh and different in the company. You have no idea, no clue, just how much the fans love you guys. I see it whenever I watch you go out to the ring. They were even chanting for you at the TLC pay-per-view. And you still think the fans haven't accepted you? Have a little faith in yourself, Jon." She kissed him softly yet passionately, only pulling back when they both needed air to breathe. "Even if nobody shows up, you've got one fan no matter what and she's deeply in love with you."

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Serice nodded and Jon cupped her face in his strong hands, kissing her softly. "I don't hear anything when I'm in the ring. I hear Joe and Colby, our opponents, but other than that my focus is in the ring on the match. Because if I miss a mark, it could cost someone an injury to them or myself. Standing at the top of the stairs as our entrance music plays – we can't hear anything because the fans are screaming and clawing at us. But we have to stay focused." Jon explained with a smile. "Don't worry, he loves her just as much, maybe more."

Winking, Jon kissed her again before Serice could object or put up a fight against what he said, sending her into a passion-filled haze she soon would not forget. His hands slid up and down her curvaceous sides, bringing her closer to his body, enjoying her skin against his. Tossing her cigarette away, Serice pressed herself closer to him as their chests met, loving the feeling of his tongue gliding against hers. They sat there kissing and Jon's cigarette ended up having only two drags taken from it before it completely burned down to the butt. He didn't seem to mind though, his mouth too busy delving into Serice's deep recesses of her mouth. They reluctantly parted, promising to continue the session once they were back at the hotel later that night and headed back to the Shield locker room. They stopped short at the sight of Colby swatting his hand in front of him, cussing up a storm.

"What's going on?" She asked, frowning as they got closer.

"Fucking butterflies!" Colby growled, swatting more of them away and was tempted to go get a fire hose to burn all of them. "Someone filled our fucking dressing room with BUTTERFLIES!"

"W-WHAT?!" Serice brushed past Colby, letting go of Jon's hand and swatted them away while making her way into the dressing room, eyes wide. There had to be a least 100 butterflies of all different colors flapping around wildly. "Oh my god…"

Jon looked down at Serice, seeing the terrified look on her face and all the color drained from it. He wouldn't lose his temper, not now and had to remain calm for her sake. "Isn't that what Lesnar called you?" He asked through gritted teeth and Serice just nodded, making Jon pull her into his arms instantly. "It's okay baby, he's just fucking with your head. Close your eyes and just trust me."

Jon waited for her to do as he asked and guided her through the fluttering butterflies, sitting her in a far corner of the dressing room. Then he proceeded to help Colby shoo the swarm of butterflies out the door into the hallway, knowing they would eventually find their way outside and not hurt anyone. Butterflies were harmless. It took a good 20 minutes, but they finally got them all out and Jon fist bumped Colby, nodding.

"Thanks bro." He walked over and squatted down in front of Serice, seeing her eyes were still closed. "Open your eyes, they're all gone." The minute her eyes opened and Serice saw Jon, she tossed her arms around his neck tightly and Jon lifted her up, walking over to the couch sitting down with her in his lap.

"W-Why won't he leave me alone?" Serice whimpered, sounding completely helpless and buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

This had to be Brock's doing. Nobody else called her butterfly – nobody. She LOATHED that term of endearment and began trembling in Jon's arms while he tried calming her down. Serice was terrified now because this had been the second warning he sent her, knowing he was getting ready to make his move. She had no idea when though. She hoped it wasn't until after WrestleMania because Jon had to keep his focus on this. They had two weeks until the biggest event in WWE happened. Feeling Jon's fingers running through her hair, Serice's sobbing slowly came to a halt because she fell asleep against him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Jon watched Serice cry herself to sleep against his chest, his hand never stopping the caressing of her back. He wanted to make sure she knew he was there, even in her sleep. Jon hated leaving her, but knew their time was getting close for their segment on Raw. Colby had walked by them while warming up for the match and reminded him, keeping him informed on the time. His head snapped up when Ganesa and Joe walked through the door, holding his hand up at the questioning looks they shot him.

"I'll explain later." He murmured, standing and waited for Ganesa to sit down on the couch before he laid Serice back down, reluctantly leaving with his comrades to do their segment. "Lock the door." Jon ordered Joe, wanting to make sure the girls weren't bothered while they were gone.

While they waited for their cue to go down to the ring, Joe listened as both Colby and Jon explained to him about the invasion of butterflies. Who the fuck could get over 100 butterflies and put them in one dressing room? He knew it was Lesnar, remembering the text message he sent Serice.

"What the fuck are we going to do about this? The girls can't live in fear of that asshole and I'm about tired of his fucking games." He was pissed, cracking his knuckles, grey eyes flashing dangerously. "Maybe I could get Bryan in on the hunt, see if we can't corner Lesnar and beat him within an inch of his life."

"You honestly think you'll be able to do that? No offense, but have you seen how big that asshole is?" Colby pointed out, raising a brow at Joe.

"Nothing a spear can't take care of." Joe assured Colby, clapping him harshly on the shoulder as they all headed down to the ring, ready to whoop some ass and take out their frustrations on their opponents.

"No offense, big man, but a spear won't put that big monkey looking mother fucker down." Jon scoffed, smoothing the tape around his hands and wrists, flexing a little stretching his arms. "Whatever we do, we have to stay levelheaded about all of this. We can't do anything half-cocked or we'll get ourselves hurt or one of the girls. We have to be smart about this. We either do it the legal way or we do it in such a way that no one knows it was us."

For once, Jon had been the voice of reason and that rarely happened. Normally, it was Joe rationally with the other two, but not this time. They decimated their opponents The Great Khali, Justin Gabriel and Zack Ryder with Colby gaining the victory. After the match, they beat down The Great Khali and then Randy Orton and Stephen decided to try to come to the rescue along with the a returning Paul Wight. They brawled for a bit, but Joe knew they had bigger fish to fry and they would deal with the 3 at WrestleMania. Wight would become Randy and Stephen's partner at the pay-per-view. Escaping through the crowd, Joe and Jon made their way to the backstage area to check on the girls.

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Celeste. Make sure no funny business has gone on with her." Colby said, stopping both of his friends and watched Joe nod. "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel. Keep me posted and call if you need me."

Joe understood why Colby was worried about Celeste. "See you there. Come on Jon." They left Colby standing in the hallway and headed back to the Shield locker room.

Even as she slept, tears slid from Serice's closed eyelids, her entire body trembling from head to toe. She was back in that room again and she was 18, wearing one of her mother's slutty outfits. And there he was sitting on the bed crooking his finger to her. Serice could feel his hands on her body, his tongue and felt sick to her stomach, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Then her eyes suddenly snapped open and she bolted into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach, having awakened just as she felt Brock penetrate her for the first time in the dream, taking her virginity.

Ganesa's head snapped up, watching Serice jump from the couch and hauled her cookies into the bathroom, hearing vomiting moments later. She frowned, not able to imagine what Serice had to endure growing up and knew nasty nightmares were part of her sleep pattern. Standing from the couch after a few minutes, Ganesa grabbed a bottled water and walked into the bathroom, wanting to check on her. She walked in and saw Serice backed against the wall opposite of the toilet she'd thrown up in, squatting down to be eyelevel with her. Pushing some of Serice's black hair from her forehead, Ganesa handed over the bottled water with a kind smile.

"Just breathe, sweetie, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." She sat next to her friend and wrapped her arms around Serice, trying to comfort her.

"H-He's coming for me, Ganesa…" Serice whispered in a shaky voice, not pushing her friend away because she needed all the comfort she could get.

There would be nothing she could do when the time came either. Brock Lesnar would wait until she was completely alone and then strike. No matter if Jon claimed he would stay beside her 24/7, it was impossible. What was she supposed to do? Making a run for it would work for a while, but she would eventually be found. And honestly, living life on the run wasn't a way to live, but it might be what Serice had to do in order to survive. Brock wanted to break her like he did that night in every way possible and that thought alone terrified Serice. Leaving Jon would be incredibly hard, but if it kept him safe along with Ganesa and everyone else, then it might be worth it to disappear. She had a lot of thinking to do.

"I'm not gonna let him and neither with the guys. I know it's not easy for you to trust, but you've gotta trust the boys will figure it out. All 3 of them are smart and highly intelligent. You've gotta trust they will know what to do when the time comes. They know how to take care of themselves and they know how to take care of us." Ganesa looked up when she heard banging on the dressing room door along with Joe's booming voice and stood from the bathroom floor, going to answer it. "Just a fair warning, she had a little nightmare while you guys were gone and it was really bad. Be gentle." She advised Jon, kissing his cheek and let Joe pull her into his arms while Jon went to check on Serice in the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Jon took Ganesa's spot beside Serice and immediately pulled her to sit sideways on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her. "Talk to me, beautiful." He kissed her neck, trying to comfort her the best way he knew how and could feel how bad her trembling was. "Tell me what I need to do to make you feel better. Tell me, I'll do anything for you, baby." Jon combed his fingers through her ebony hair. "I swear I'll do anything for you, Serice. You are the most important person in my life."

There was nothing Jon could do for her though. He loved her and could comfort her all he wanted, but it didn't change the fact Serice was on Brock Lesnar's radar. She didn't say a word and just let Jon hold her, refusing to kiss him since she hadn't rinsed her mouth out yet from vomiting.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I'm tired and I really need a shower." Serice said quietly, feeling Jon lift her from the floor in his arms and snuggled against him, her trembling ceasing for the moment. 

Joe gathered everyone's things since Jon had Serice in his arms and they all headed out back to the hotel.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Something was going on with Colby.

Ganesa couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt uneasy around him and hadn't told Joe about it. Colby had suddenly grown more affectionate towards her and found ways to touch her, whether he was brushing against her when they walked by each other or reaching out to tug on a strand of her hair. That was a habit he picked up while they dated and he'd gone back to calling her babycakes when Joe wasn't within ear shot. That alone made her skin crawl. It was a term of endearment he used on her quite frequently when they dated. Ganesa's mind spun and burned from all the weird Colby affection and she had no idea what to do about it.

Joe remained blind as a bat when it came to Colby because of his undying trust for the man. If he opened his eyes and realized what was happening behind his back, he would've pounded the little prick into the ground. He had no idea what Colby's intentions were because Ganesa refused to discuss what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked once they were alone at the hotel, both of them sitting on the couch in the sitting area trying to decide what to order for dinner.

With everything that happened with Serice tonight, Joe hadn't really asked Ganesa how she was doing. Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and heard Ganesa sigh warily. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Snuggling against his side, Ganesa rubbed his t-shirt covered chest and looked up into his beautiful grey eyes, deciding now was the time to voice her concerns about Colby. "Look, I've been putting something off for a while and I don't want you to feel like you've done something wrong because you haven't. But we really need to talk about something that's bothering me. So let's eat dinner, get changed and then I'll tell you what's on my mind."

Ganesa had to come clean about her uneasiness about Colby because it was getting worse and she didn't want it destroying her relationship with Joe. Something had been bothering Ganesa since his father's birthday, but Joe couldn't put his finger on it. He tried getting her to talk to him, but she blew him off every time. And now suddenly it seemed as though she was ready to talk about whatever was bugging her.

"Whatever you want, baby." He murmured, kissing her softly and handed the phone over to her, letting her order the food for everyone. "I'd just get Serice a salad with a sandwich since she's had a rough night and a burger for Jon, of course." He smirked, trying to ease the tension a little.

Ganesa made sure to get everyone's food ordered, making sure to add chicken strips and fries to Serice's in case she wanted a little bit of both. She hung up the phone and walked into the room Joe disappeared into. When she got in there, he'd changed into his black jersey shorts and black beater. Ganesa pulled her sweater off, changing into a pair of black cotton shorts and white tank top before crawling into bed beside Joe, burrowing into his side. Joe glided his fingers through her hair while they waited for their food to arrive. Something told him Jon had joined Serice in the shower, so they wouldn't be out for a while. He kissed the top of Ganesa's forehead, loving just lying in bed with her. As much as he enjoyed having sex all the time, it was nice to just relax and actually talk for a change. It made him fully believe this was the woman he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

"You do know that my parents think of you as one of their own right? And if you ever want to go see your parents, you just let me know." Ganesa didn't talk much about her family, but since they were getting married Joe figured there was no time like the present. "I see no reason why we can't have a relationship with your parents. I am going to be their son-in-law after all."

"We don't really have anything planned for our days off. Why don't we go see them on Wednesday? Mom and Dad would love to meet you. I already told them about you over the phone. They've known we've been dating since day one. I just don't go home a lot because my place is in Florida. I just haven't told them about the engagement yet, but I'm sure they'll be thrilled." Ganesa said, feeling Joe's arm tighten around her and continued rubbing her hand over his cotton covered chest. "I do miss them." She looked up, his grey eyes seeking out hers smiling softly and moved up on the bed, kissing his mouth. "I can't wait till we're married."

"Ditto baby, ditto." Joe murmured against her mouth, his finger stroking her cheek gently and pulled her on top of him, wanting her as close to him as possible. "I'm looking forward to meeting them and anyone else that's part of your life because they'll be part of mine once we're married." Sitting up, Joe wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her a little deeper, but nothing too passionate. He could seriously spend the rest of his life kissing this woman and be completely content. "I know you wanted to wait until the food got here…" He trailed off, attaching his mouth to her neck and found his mark, tempted to attack it. Later, the food would arrive soon and he needed sustenance. "Why don't you tell me about it now before dinner gets here?"

Ganesa swallowed hard, slowly moving away from Joe and put space between them so she could get him to listen to her, beginning to pace. "I know you haven't noticed it, but ever since your Dad's birthday party, I've been extremely uneasy with the way Colby's been treating me. And I know I shouldn't honestly because I'm with you and I'm going to marry you, but it's just been bugging me more and more. He's starting to touch me and finding reasons to brush up against me in dressing rooms and when you're not around, he's calling me babycakes. And I'm not okay with it. I've told him to stop and he agrees, but it's not working. I understand he's like your brother and best friend wrapped up in one person, but he's also my ex and, if I'm not feeling comfortable, there's something wrong."

This was the last thing Joe thought would come out of Ganesa's mouth. He honestly hadn't noticed anything weird going on with Colby lately, just that he was gone a lot more. Joe knew that was partially because of his relationship with Ganesa and he was trying to spend as much time with Celeste as he could. Ganesa had her concerns and finally voiced them, so Joe had to decide what to do about this. Colby had struck a nerve with her, but at the same time he was one of Joe's best friends. Joe knew he'd never hurt Ganesa in any way.

"Okay just calm down a second." He said soothingly, standing up from the bed and walked over, pulling his beautiful fiancée in his arms. "Relax, there's no reason for you to get bent out of shape about this. You know I love you. And I know you have a past with Colby, but he knows who you're with now. He knows he doesn't have a shot in hell with you. Maybe he's trying to show you how sorry he is and trying to make amends for everything he did. Did you ever consider that? I mean, I'm one of his best friends and so is Jon, so he has to try getting along with the women in our lives just like we have to do with him. And maybe you're feeling uncomfortable with him because you two still haven't had the 'closure' talk because you do your best to avoid him. So maybe you should think about having that talk, getting all your feelings out. You might feel better and more comfortable around him then."

Did he really just say all of that to her? Didn't he care his best friend, her ex-boyfriend, used the same term of endearment on her he did when they were together? Maybe Joe was right. Maybe it was because they didn't have closure. But Ganesa wasn't sure if she even wanted it now after so long. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with him and tried avoiding him as much as she could. But anyone with half a brain and knew about their past could understand why. No, she would definitely never feel comfortable around Colby again.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm just blowing shit out of proportion." Or maybe she was right and Joe was blind as a bat, Ganesa added in thought.

Joe smiled, glad she didn't take anything he said personally because he was only trying to be honest with her and give Colby the benefit of the doubt. He'd talk to Jon about it though since he trusted Jon a little more than Colby. Even though Jon and Colby knew each other longer, he just seemed to bond more with Jon for some odd reason and the same went for Jon. If Jon noticed anything fishy going on, he would definitely tell Joe. Still wanting to give Colby the benefit of the doubt, Joe kissed her softly and decided he would get her mind off of everything after they ate. Though, if Colby was screwing with his fiancée, there would be hell to pay because Joe chose her over Colby any day of the week.

Ganesa knew Joe was trying to give Colby the benefit of the doubt. They had been friends a long time while in FCW/NXT together and they considered each other brothers along with Jon. However, Ganesa didn't have a doubt in her mind Colby was doing all of this on purpose. Eventually she would have to stand up to Colby about what was going on and Joe was right, they needed closure. She wasn't sure how much of it would be closure and how much would be Ganesa holding herself back from choking the life out of Colby with her bare hands. Joe walked around her to step out of the room and Ganesa stopped him, a smirk crossing her face. She grabbed his hand and pushed him to sit on the foot of the bed, straddling his lap pressing her forehead to his while playing with his ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ganesa absolutely loved his soft hair in her fingers and just needed to feel him like this. A calm moment with his arms around her and their chests pressed together.

* * *

Once they arrived, Serice immediately had Jon set her down and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out with mouthwash to get the taste of vomit off her taste buds. Then Serice began undressing and got her top off when a knock sounded at the door followed by Jon stepping in. Jon had taken his tactical vest and shirt off, bare from the waist up and had removed his boots as well along with his socks. All he had on were black cargo pant that molded to his muscular legs and backside, watching Serice discard her top. Jon stood behind her and slid his fingers to the clasp on her bra, gently unhooking it pushing the straps off her shoulders down her arms. He wasn't touching her sexually, just wanting to pamper and make Serice feel as safe as he could. Strong hands slid to the front of her waist, unsnapping her jeans and gently pushed them down her hips, squatting to remove them one leg at a time. While he was down there, Jon hooked his thumbs in her panties and slid them down her legs as well, pressing a soft kiss to her lower abdomen.

"Get in the shower and calm yourself down. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm gonna make sure Joe and Ganesa order dinner." Standing, Jon hooked a finger under her chin and brought her beautiful citrine orbs to lock with his loving blues.

Serice softly pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting Jon as close to her as possible. "They can handle it. Shower with me." It wasn't a request.

Serice undid the buckle on his cargo pants, unsnapped, unzipped and pushed them down his amazing muscular long legs along with his boxers. She took his hand and reached into the shower turning the sprays on as hot as they both could stand it, pulling him inside with her. They both hissed and groaned as the hot water cascaded over their bodies since the spray was directly above them instead of attached to the wall. Serice brought Jon's mouth down on hers again, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her body and lifted her up as her legs encircled his waist.

"Make me forget. You said you'd do anything for me at the arena. Make me forget him, Jon. Make him disappear, please..." Serice wasn't above begging at this point, kissing him again more passionately than the first, the steam from the water surrounding them.

Nodding, Jon placed her back on her feet and kissed her passionately, cupping her breasts in his warm hands. His mouth left hers to lower to her breasts, caressing around each of them separately before even touching her nipples. Listening to her mewls of pleasure was pure music to his ears, a sweet tune Jon could listen to and never get tired of hearing. Once he was sure her breasts were given ample attention, he slowly lowered himself in front of her, his lips gliding down her flat stomach as he pushed her gently against the shower wall. Brock instantly vanished from her mind as Serice lulled her head back against the shower wall, burying her fingers in his beautiful curls. Jon was such a beautiful man in general. From the top of his head to the tip of his toes, he was chiseled out of stone yet still had his soft spots. She especially adored his love handles and his arms took her breath away. The feeling of his hot tongue sent the cold chill her dream gave her away and was replaced with molten lava heat that coursed through her veins. She felt cold ever since she threw up from her dream, but under the hot shower sprays and with Jon's mouth on her most intimate area, Serice felt like she was engulfed in flames. His tongue lapped at her engorged clit and swollen bud, flicking it repeatedly, making Serice writhe against him. After teasing her for a bit, Jon got down to business thrust his tongue inside of her repeatedly, draping her other leg over his shoulder so she was literally against the wall with his face planted right in her wet sex, making her cry out in ecstasy.

Once they finished, they washed each other to finish the shower and stepped out. Jon wrapped Serice in a towel and carried her out of the bathroom to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He walked out to grab the trays of food for them and rolled the cart into the room, kicking the door closed. Completely naked with just towels, Jon and Serice shared a meal together, stealing kisses and feeding each other. It was the perfect ending to a rather emotionally exhausting night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ganesa laid in bed naked as the day she was born with a satisfied smile on her face. Joe had made love to her all night. She was covered by a simple sheet laying on her side staring at her engagement ring thoughtfully. Ganesa couldn't have been happier in her life right now and slowly got out of bed to start the day, pulling shorts and a tank top on, finger combing her hair. She opened the door and made her way to the kitchen in the suite, stopping at the sight of Colby sitting on the counter drinking coffee.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting up with Jon and Joe at the gym?" She asked crossly, pouring herself a cup of coffee and kept her back to him.

Colby's chocolate eyes bored into the back of her body, starting with her beautiful backside as they scrapped her from head to toe. He hopped off the counter, noticing her tense stance and stood behind her, just wanting to be close to her for a second. "I had a little time, so I came by to get my workout clothes I left here." He didn't touch her, but leaned down to bury his nose in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "God you still smell good."

"Convenient." Ganesa spun around after setting her cup of coffee down, not wanting it spilling everywhere. "Back off, Colby. I don't know what game you seem to think you're playing, but you need to move on to another game piece. I'm old enough to know better and not dumb enough to get trapped into whatever it is you're trying to play with me." Narrowing her eyes at him, Ganesa was tempted to slap the cocky smirk off his face. "I'm engaged to your best friend, go play with Celeste." Turning, she grabbed her coffee and went back to the room, slamming the door locking it behind her, wondering what she was supposed to do about Colby.

Stripping down, Ganesa stepped in the shower and washed her hair 3 times, trying to wash Colby's touch off of her. Just the thought of him being that close to her was enough to make her body rebel. She wouldn't tell Joe. She couldn't, he wouldn't believe her. Ganesa had opened up about everything the night before and he thought she just needed closure with Colby. Oh she needed closure with him alright. She wanted to rip his dick off and feed it to him! Pulling herself from the shower, Ganesa dried and redressed in jeans, a red form-fitted t-shirt and combed the knots out of her hair. Ganesa couldn't keep her mind off of what had happened in the kitchen, feeling dirty when Colby smelled her hair like that. Crawling back into bed after pulling the curtains closed, a headache began pulsing through Ganesa's head from all the thinking and she needed to go back to sleep, wishing someone would believe her about Colby advances.

The slamming door woke Serice up as her eyes slowly fluttered open, naked much like Ganesa was since Jon made love to her after their harsh fucking in the shower. He was worried he'd hurt her, but Serice felt zero pain. She had bruises on her hips, thighs and little bite marks all over her body, but none of it bothered her. She loved being marked by Jon. Slipping from bed, Serice pulled on a pair of grey panties and bra, cotton shorts and a sleep shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her black hair was haphazard and she had absolutely no makeup on her face, not finding it necessary at the moment. Stepping out, she saw Colby standing in the kitchen on his phone and waved with a smile, not realizing the altercation he'd had with Ganesa prior to her waking up. Turning her back to him much like Ganesa had, Serice poured herself a much needed cup of coffee and walked into the sitting room to turn the television on, enjoying the tranquility of the hotel suite for a change. Serice frowned when she noticed Ganesa hadn't come out of her room and stood up from the couch, heading toward the bedroom door to check on her. She stopped short when her cell phone beeped on the table, signaling she had either a text message or phone call. Picking it up, Serice didn't recognize the number and figured Jon might've left his phone in the suite. He was forever forgetting his phone.

"Hello?" She said, moving to pick up the remainder of her coffee and froze when she heard that voice that made her blood run cold.

"Hello my sweet butterfly." Brock Lesnar greeted with a smirk, his voice low and deadly, running his fingers down his bare chest with a growl. "Did you enjoy my gift last night?"

He referred to the butterflies, it had to be. "That was a gift?" She whispered out, not trusting her voice at the moment and swallowed hard when he growled more. "Please leave me alone…"

"Now why would I do that? You're my special little whore, remember?" Brock laughed wickedly, looking out the window and snorted, squaring his shoulders. "Where are you now?"

"None of your business." Serice had gotten a small measure of bravery, but it quickly diminished when Brock's voice grew deadlier.

"I already know where you are." Brock informed her, standing from the couch and walked over, staring out the window. "And you will be mine soon enough. And your precious Jon won't be able to stop me either. So make it easy on yourself and come to me willingly. Or else I will hurt everyone you've ever cared about you and possibly kill them. You wouldn't want that now, would you, butterfly?"

"Go to hell." Serice hung up the phone and suddenly took her coffee cup, slamming it as hard as she could on top of it, smashing the screen and insides.

* * *

"Hey I wanna talk to you about something." Joe said to Jon the next morning, stopping the man before they could leave the hotel room. It was 9 AM and the women were both still deep asleep, so Joe didn't want to disturb them. "Come on, we'll do it on the way to work out." Colby was meeting them there, having texted Joe late last night and told him he was staying with Celeste. Once they were in the car on their way to the gym, Joe turned the music down on the radio and stopped at a red light. "Have you noticed anything…weird going on with Colby lately? Anything fishy?" He really wanted to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, but he couldn't get Ganesa's worries out of his mind either.

"Colby? You mean other than his constant disappearing and reappearing act with Celeste? Not really. They are like fucking bunny rabbits, the only ones worse than them are you and Ganesa." Jon chuckled, tapping his fist against the big man's shoulder while Joe drove through thick traffic to get to the CrossFit gym. "Other than that, it's been Ganesa that seems to be weird lately. I don't know if it's the whole Lesnar stalking thing, the engagement or the constant avoidance game she plays with Colby. But after their history, can't say that I blame her much. The shit he put her through, I'm surprised she's hung around us as much as she has, but maybe it's because Colby's barely been around lately. I don't know, bro. Something just seems to be bothering her. Have you talked to her?"

Joe nodded, agreeing with Jon that something was going on with Ganesa and knew exactly what it was. "Last night, she finally came clean to me about it. She told me that Colby has been finding excuses to touch her and calls her babycakes whenever he can. I haven't seen him around her much and I know he's giving us space since their past. He doesn't have to, but he is and I just wish she'd give him the benefit of the doubt. I think it's all in her head and she needs to square things away with him. I don't think I'll be able to marry her until I know that the Colby chapter in her life is completely closed and it won't be until she talks to him. I think he's just trying to make things right with her and she's not having any of it, personally."

"Listen to me Joe, and listen good – if you're having these kind of reservations about marrying Ganesa, you need to tell her now. If you love her as much as you say and want to marry her enough to give her a ring, you've gotta be open. She came to you last night and was open about everything." Jon watched Joe pull into the gym parking lot, being honest. "You also need to think about their past. We don't know the whole story. Colby wasn't very forthcoming about it if you haven't noticed. All he told us was he broke up with some needy bitch a week after he signed with WWE. Ganesa is neither of those things, as you can tell. He never said they were together for years and never talked about her. He moved on almost as if they were never together. Seriously bro, you need to talk to her and tell her how you feel."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do, Jon? Just assume the worst and beat the shit out of Colby for going near my fiancée? Yes, I realize they have a past, but goddamn it Colby is HARMLESS. I've never seen him harm a fucking fly and now I'm supposed to start listening to Ganesa's accusations? What if she really is making all of this up in her fucking head? Colby is my brother, our brother, and I can't believe you're taking her side with this." Joe was growing frustrated and pissed off by the second, pulling into the parking spot of the CrossFit gym. "Look, I love Ganesa and I know she loves me, but what if she still has feelings for Colby and she's trying to decide who she wants between us? We don't know the whole story between them and, if something is going on, don't you think both of us would've noticed it?" Now he was having doubts about this engagement and upcoming marriage to Ganesa, which royally sucked because he knew she was his soul mate. "I don't know what the fuck to believe anymore, but I do know I'm giving Colby the benefit of the doubt. You do what you want." He stepped out of the car and stormed into the gym to work out his frustration.

Jon shook his head, stepping out of the car and knew Joe would be stubborn about this. Why would he ask Ganesa to marry him if he couldn't trust her or thought she still had feelings for Colby? There would be no reason to marry her if he thought there was something going on between them. But Ganesa was a cut and dry person. She wore her heart on her sleeve along with every emotion she felt and it was very easy to see what kind of mood she was in by the look on her face, especially when it came to Colby.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jon demanded when Colby pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later.

"Buried in my girlfriend." Colby lied smoothly, shrugging and noticed Joe in the corner of the gym through the window, starting his workout alone. "What's up with the big man?"

"Don't ask bro, don't even ask."

Jon walked off, leaving Joe alone was the smartest thing anyone could do at this point. He had to be a man and work this out on his own. Joe either loved Ganesa enough to marry her or he had so many doubts and he had to call off the engagement before they got deeper in the relationship. They'd only been engaged for a week and clearly Joe was already having reservations about it because of the Colby situation.

With every pump of iron Joe did in his work out, he couldn't help glancing over at Colby and wondered if the man would be open enough to discuss his relationship with Ganesa. He promised her he wouldn't pry, but after Ganesa's accusations the night before, it was necessary. If he was going to marry Ganesa and spend the rest of his life with her, then Joe needed the truth from Colby about what happened between them. All of it. If Ganesa found out and couldn't understand why he asked, then that was her problem. They finished their workout with no antics and drove back to the hotel, but Jon went up to the room by himself while Joe took a walk with Colby.

"Alright look man, I shouldn't be telling you this because Ganesa could have my balls, but…she told me some shit last night that you've been doing. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt because you're like a brother to me. But I also can't ignore my fiancée either, who happens to be your ex-girlfriend. So, since we're bros, I want to know your whole past with her. I want to know how you met, what sparked your interest and what drove you two apart. Because maybe I'll get a better of understanding of why she can't stand you and wants to avoid you if I know the whole story."

Colby chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I don't mind bro." That little bitch was trying to get him in trouble. "Our relationship goes back to when we were kids. The first time I laid eyes on her, I had feelings for her and was attracted to her. I was young and stupid, didn't know what love was about. A year later, I ended up asking her to a school dance and she agreed. I remember going home with the biggest smile on my face and my parents thought I was on some kind of drugs. The fact is when I signed with WWE and found out that she was going a different route career-wise, I didn't think we'd last. We'd hardly see each other and I wanted her to travel with me, but she wanted to go to college and I understood that. But I also felt like we were growing apart and I couldn't handle dealing with that stress on top of going through development. Things were never the same between us. I was a coward chicken shit, I admit it. I broke her heart the worst possible way and kicked her out of the apartment we were supposed to share our lives together in. She was completely oblivious to it, didn't see it coming and I haven't spoken to her until the night of Survivor Series."

"What do you mean by things weren't the same?" Joe asked while they walked just around the parking lot of the hotel, moving whenever cars would pull around trying to find a space.

How could things not be the same? How could Colby just drop Ganesa like a bad habit with absolutely no remorse? Joe didn't understand it and probably never would. He also didn't realize all the seething and angry thoughts running through Colby's head about Ganesa at that moment.

"So…"

Joe never got a chance to ask or say he wanted, thanks to a car speeding around the corner and hitting him from behind. It all happened in slow motion. Joe could still hear Colby's bellow in his ear as he tried shoving Joe out of harm's way, but the car had ended up clipping his leg and side. Colby was unscathed, yelling for help for his fallen friend. Joe felt pain explode in his leg and side, his head split open from hitting a bumper when Colby shoved him out of the way.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Serice had her cry and cleaned up the cell phone mess before Jon got back from the workout, acting as if nothing happened. She smiled up at him when he walked into the suite and didn't move from the couch, knowing he would come to her. His mouth softly caressed hers and he plopped down on the couch beside her, immediately making Serice burrow into his side. He smelled amazing, especially since he showered at the gym. Serice suddenly straddled him and pressed her mouth to his, already clawing at his t-shirt to get it off of him. For some reason, she felt sex-deprived and wanted Jon again, not realizing what she was doing. Serice was using sex as an escape from everything that was going on with Brock Lesnar. She managed to get his t-shirt off and then peeled her own off along with her unsnapped her bra, tossing both of them to the side. It didn't matter where they were and who saw them, Serice just wanted Jon buried to the hilt inside her body and that's all her mind could think about right now. Jon growled against her neck and pulled back to cup her cheeks firmly.

"We are not doing this out here. I'm the ONLY one who is gonna see you naked for the rest of your life. Colby and Joe will be up in a bit."

He reached out, snatching her bra and shirt along with his before shifting her body up over his shoulder. Jon swatted her on the backside for good measure and turned, walking into their room kicking the door shut. Tossing her on the bed, Jon pounced on her, the intensity in his eyes telling her he was more than ready for a round.

"If you wanna wear any of these clothes again, I suggest you get them off before I tear them from you."

"Oh god Jon, take it all baby…" Serice moaned, having shed her clothes, though her panties hadn't survived.

She wouldn't miss them a bit, enjoying her naked body pressed tightly against Jon's. Just as Jon positioned himself at her wet sex, ready to plunge his way home inside of her, his phone suddenly blared from the floor. Serice groaned along with Jon, both of them stirred up and heated, more than ready to screw each other's brains out. But Jon couldn't ignore his phone and slid from the bed while Serice crawled over to start kissing his neck, her nails gliding down his muscular sides. She stopped when Jon immediately shot up on his feet and hung the phone up, tossing her clothes at her.

"Jon, what's going on? Where are you going?"

"Get fucking dressed. Joe just got hit by a fucking car in the parking garage. I'm going to get Ganesa, hurry Serice." Jon jerked his boxer/briefs and jeans on, stepping into his shoes as he grabbed his t-shirt yanking it over his head while banging on Joe's bedroom door. "Ganesa, I need you to wake your little ass up and get your shoes on!"

Ganesa's head was foggy and heavy, not believing she'd actually slept for 2 more hours. Apparently Colby's advances had been bothering her more than she was willing to admit. She hadn't been sleeping well and knew that was the reasoning behind her sudden insomnia.

"Jon, what the hell is going on? Where is Joe?" She looked up at Jon and could tell his ticks were off the charts, touching his shaking hand. "Jon, where is Joe?"

"Joe and Colby stayed downstairs to talk and apparently some fucking idiot we'll deal with later came speeding around the corner and clipped Joe." Jon sighed heavily, trying to stop shaking. "I-I-I don't know w-what kind of c-c-condition he's in. They are in the p-p-parking garage. The a-a-ambulance hasn't even gotten here y-y-yet."

"Calm down, it's okay. Joe's tough, he'll be alright." Ganesa stepped into her shoes and tied them as fast as she could. She watched Serice walk out of the bedroom and stopped next to Jon, taking his hand. "Let's take the side entrance, it's closer to the parking garage." She was sure to grab some towels and a few bottles of water, all of them taking off downstairs. Ganesa came to a halt as soon as she saw Joe lying on the ground and ran over to him, kneeling by his head. "What the fuck happened, Colby?"

"I swear the car came out of nowhere, Ganesa. I tried to shove him out of the way, but I couldn't get to him in time."

Her shaky hands cupped his face, applying one of the clean towels to the gash on the side of his head that seemed to be streaming the most blood. She put slight pressure on it trying to get the wound to clot so it would stop bleeding. Joe would need stitches for sure and Ganesa couldn't tell what else was wrong with him at the moment, her eyes not leaving his as tears slid down her face.

"Don't leave me, Joe. Don't leave me, baby." She could hear the ambulance in the distance and prayed they arrived in time to save him.

Serice just stood there completely shocked and unable to move, her feet feeling as though they were super glued to the concrete. Silent tears streamed down her face, remembering her earlier call from Brock. Was this his doing? Is this what he meant? No, she couldn't have a freak out right now, not when Joe was lying on the concrete bleeding profusely. She had to be strong for Ganesa and Jon, releasing his hand to bend down beside Joe. Holding the towel for Ganesa so she could check his leg and side, Serice stroked Joe's black hair, seeing his eyes were closed so the blow to his head had more than likely knocked him out.

"I'm so sorry, Joe…" She whispered, sniffling and looked up when the ambulance arrived.

EMT's instantly hopped out and tended to Joe, seeing he had a nasty gash on his side and his leg was already swelling and bruising badly. They had no time to look over the extent of his injuries, applying pressure to the areas split open and immediately lifted him on a gurney. Ganesa demanded to go with them and the EMT's let her, leaving Jon, Serice and Colby to watch helplessly as the ambulance pulled away.

"I'm driving." Serice plucked the keys from Jon's trembling hand, knowing he was far too distraught to drive and would end up plowing into a phone pole or something. A few minutes later, all 3 were racing to the hospital and could only hope Joe pulled through this.

Ganesa stayed out of the EMT's way while they tried keeping her fiancé alive, watching helplessly wishing there was something she could do to help. She asked a few times if he'd be alright and all they said was he had to get to the hospital to be examined and stitched up. Ganesa nodded, crying silently and Joe hadn't moved at all. She was grateful she could see his chest rise and fall because that meant he was breathing on his own. But he wasn't moving. Once they got to the ER, a nurse showed her to the waiting room and all Ganesa could do was sit down, filling out paperwork. No one knew more about him than she did. They brought her a Ziploc bag that had his wallet, watch and cell phone in it. The screen on his cell phone was in a million pieces along with his watch. She'd get them all replaced and snapped her head up as Jon, Serice and Colby came rushing inside the building.

"Please tell me you've heard something. Anything." Jon begged, knowing the big man had to be fine.

Joe was the Enforcer of the Shield, there was no way he couldn't be there. It was two weeks until WrestleMania, the biggest show of their wrestling careers. Jesus Christ, Jon thought, and started pacing like a caged animal when Ganesa had no answers.

"They have to get him stitched up and then take him down to do a full set of body x-rays along with a cat scan to see if he has a concussion. They said it would be about 30-45 minutes before they would know anything. They're rushing everything."

Serice chewed her bottom lip nervously, feeling her knee bounce up and down repeatedly, not able to hold her tongue anymore. "Ganesa, this is my fault." She kept bouncing her knee, wrapping her arms around herself and felt the hot tears flood down her cheeks as all 3 pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. "I-I got a call today from…Brock Lesnar." She whispered his name out painfully, her throat constricting almost painfully. "H-He said that…if I didn't come to him willingly, he would hurt the people that mean most to me. This was him, it has to be. I-I'm so sorry…"

The guilt ate her alive and Serice couldn't stay in the ER waiting lobby, running out of the exit sliding doors. She just needed to be alone right now and ran back to the car, lighting up a much-needed cigarette while pacing back and forth. What was she going to do? Joe was first, who was next? Jon? Ganesa? Colby? How much blood and injuries would be on her hands before Serice finally went to Brock willingly?

Colby shook his head, watching Serice book it out of the ER waiting lobby and stopped Jon from going after her. "Give her a minute, she thinks this is her fault."

Jon nodded and decided a long walk to the car was in order, knowing by the time he got there, she would've smoked a couple cigarettes and hopefully calmed down. In Colby's mind, Serice should've opened her mouth and told Jon about the phone call. Maybe they would've all been better prepared. He looked over at Ganesa, seeing she was still pacing and stopped her by standing in front of her, making her halt.

"Ganesa, breathe. He's going to be okay, but you have to sit down before you end up hyperventilating, babycakes."

"Get away from me, Colby." Ganesa scowled, not in the mood to deal with his crap right now. "And STOP calling me that! Seriously, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not your baby and I damn sure am not your babycakes anymore! You chose to leave me and I've moved on with my life, so stop laying terms of endearment on me!"

Colby couldn't believe her attitude, feeling the rage building within him and reached out to grab her upper arm, jerking her back against him. "Hey! He's my goddamn best friend and someone I consider a fucking brother! I'm worried about him just as much as you are! So don't think you're in this alone because you're not!"

Ganesa hissed out at the iron grip on her arm and tried jerking away from him, growling. "Just leave me alone, Colby. I'm warning you. Leave – Me – ALONE!"

Colby didn't listen to her though and grabbed both of her arms this time, slamming her back forcefully against the wall. His thigh trapped her legs so she couldn't kick him in his lower regions and he could see her gritting her teeth behind those sweet lips. "The ONLY reason you met Joe is because of ME. Because I allowed it, Ganesa. Here's a little newsflash for you: My bro isn't so sure about you anymore. Because you're so fucking paranoid about someone he considers a best friend and a brother. He talked to me today prior to that car hitting him, which I SHOVED him out of the way of being plowed down further. You're welcome." He snorted, increasing his grip on her arms tighter. "He wanted me to tell him about our past since he had no clue why you're such a raging bitch to me. And I will call you babycakes anytime I want, nobody is going to fucking stop me or censor me, especially the likes of YOUR needy ass. Do yourself a favor and walk away from Joe before you end up having your heart smashed again. Because he'll choose his friendship and brotherhood with me over you any day of the fucking week. You're just another set of tits and a pussy and he can get that anywhere he wants, at any time. Think about THAT the next time you blow up at me, BABYCAKES." He released her harshly and stormed out of the ER waiting lobby, leaving her with those thoughts.

Ganesa stepped away from the wall on shaky legs and looked up when the ER doctor walked through the swinging double doors. "I'm assuming you are, Mr. Anoa'i's fiancé?" The doctor asked, watching the redhead nod and walked over to him. "I'm Doctor Brennan, I've been working on him since he got here. He's been stitched up and does have a severe concussion. His leg all though badly battered is not broken or sprained. We cleaned it, wrapped it, and have ice on it right now. He will have to stay overnight for observation and we'll see if his concussion downgrades to a mild one. If that happens, we can release him tomorrow. Feel free to go see him. The nurses are making him comfortable right now and he's in room 547."

"Thank you, Doctor Brennan." Ganesa sent a quick text to Jon letting him know what room Joe was in and headed down the hallway to go see him.

* * *

Once he arrived at the car, Jon saw the driver's door propped open and one foot on the inside of it with Serice leaning back smoking. He walked over and squatted down beside her, taking her free hand. "I want you to listen to me, Serice." He pressed her hand against his chest over his beating heart. "None of this is your fault. There is something mentally wrong with Lesnar and I don't care what it takes or who I have to kill, he will NEVER touch you again. EVER. This right here," He paused, tapping his chest where her hand was. "It belongs to you. So don't even think about going anywhere with that lunatic. Whatever is happening is because Lesnar is on a power trip and you're not gonna be his prize."

"All of this is happening because of me. Because of your mother calling you and begging you to bring me on the road with you. If I wouldn't have come on the road with you, NONE of this would be happening! If I'd left and gone back to Cincinnati when I had the chance, Joe wouldn't be possibly fighting for his life right now! This is bigger than you and me, Jon!" Serice snapped, not able to hold her emotions and thoughts in any longer, stepping out of the car to start pacing again. "People are being hurt because of me, don't you see that? Brock isn't going to stop until he has what he wants and, for whatever reason, that's me! What if that was you that had been run down by a car? Seriously, think about that for a second. What if it was you in there and I was left to try to pick up the pieces like Ganesa currently is? If anything happens you, I will NEVER forgive myself. NEVER!" She started hitting the rental car with both of her fists, pounding as hard as she could on the trunk as the tears kept falling, completely losing it. "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

Jon grabbed Serice, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she started crumbling against him. "Serice, I love you and I will fight whoever it takes if it means keeping you in my life and heart. I didn't let you go back to Cincinnati because I'm in love with you. I wanted you to know and feel what it was like to be loved PROPERLY. Our mothers, they didn't love us. We survived with each other then and we're damn sure gonna do it now. I refuse to let you go. Do you hear me? I will NEVER let you go. I'm gonna love you for the rest of my goddamn life. I can't live without you, Serice, and I don't even wanna try."

Serice heard what Jon said, but the words weren't registering with her – not right now anyway. All she kept thinking about was Brock Lesnar and what he did to Joe. Ganesa was her best friend and her fiancé had just been nearly run down like road kill! When Jon's phone went off, Serice pulled away from him and knew it had to be an update on Joe's condition.

"I can't go in there with you. Go check on your friend. He needs you right now." She said in a zombified voice, slowly getting to her feet by using the car and angrily wiped her tears away. Serice was sick and tired of crying, of feeling like the damsel in distress and had to start living on survival instincts. She basically had to raise herself since her mother was so coked and drunk out of her mind she didn't even realize she had a daughter. "Go, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit in the car and smoke some more." Slipping behind the wheel, Serice let the seat back and closed her eyes, lighting up another cigarette.

"I know you don't want to, but you should. Ganesa is gonna need all the support she can get. It doesn't have to be right away because I'm not gonna force you. I'm just asking to give it some thought." Jon left her with that thought and headed back inside to go check on Joe.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Joe lay prone on the hospital bed with two IV's in his arm – one to keep his hydrated and the other to keep him sedated for the night. It would hopefully help his body heal and bring the concussion to a minimum. He had road rash across his cheek, a big white bandage around his head from where his head had split open on the bumper of the car he crashed into, courtesy of Colby. He wore a hospital gown that was far too small for him, but it did cover him for the most part, his neck and arms scratched up with road rash as well. His injured leg and side were both covered, though they were heavily bandaged as well. He was hooked to a heart monitor, no tubes up his nose since he could breathe regularly on his own. His face was completely pale white, giving him a milky complexion because of his naturally dark skin.

"What did they tell you?" Jon asked as soon as he walked inside Joe's hospital room and it killed him seeing Ganesa crying while holding the big man's hand.

"He's got a severe concussion and 15 stitches in the side of his head. Nothing is broken or sprained. His leg is wrapped and being iced down to keep the swelling down. They sedated him to get him to sleep through the night and if they can get the brain swelling down along with downgrading his concussion, they'll release him in the morning." Ganesa reiterated, trying to get her tears under control. "I've already spoken to Paul and Stephanie and let them know what's going on. The doctor said he doesn't want him on a plane, cabin pressure will screw with his concussion. I'm gonna rent a car and drive him back to Florida for the days off since we aren't that far away." She felt Jon's hand on her shoulder and her free hand covered his.

Jon flat out refused to leave Joe's side and didn't want to do any segments without their Enforcer. Colby agreed and Serice had no say in what happened. They were currently all camped out in Pensacola at Joe's place with the state of the art security. Serice hadn't said much the past couple days, keeping to herself and smoking heavily. Every time someone turned around, she was on the veranda smoking. She couldn't get her anxiety down enough to sleep; afraid Brock would bust through the front door of Joe's and snatch her away. Colby had stayed in Tampa, naturally, so once again it was just her, Jon, Joe and Ganesa. She could feel the tension between Ganesa and Joe, but if they were fighting they hid it well. Either way, Serice spent the majority of her day on the veranda with a pack of smokes and her IPOD, blasting music in her ears trying to relax as much as her anxiety would let her.

Jon didn't know what to do for Serice to make her feel safe. She was pretty much keeping to herself and he was literally at a loss on what to do. There was only so much he could say and do for her. He'd been down in the basement working out and when he finished up, Jon jogged upstairs, showered and changed. Afterwards, he went out onto the veranda where he knew Serice was and kissed the top of her head.

"What do you want for lunch, beautiful?" He took her hand that didn't have a cigarette occupied and kissed the back of it. "And don't say you're not hungry. I'm making your lunch and you're eating it." Honestly, the house was like Fort Knox. No one was getting in or out without Joe's permission.

"Whatever you want to make me, I guess." Serice knew there was no getting out of eating and flicked ash over the ledge, suddenly shooting her hand out to stop Jon from walking away. "I don't want to fight."

She set her cigarette down and stood up from the chair she'd occupied, jumping into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his neck. Ganesa and Joe were in a very bad way right now because of Joe's stubbornness and that's the last thing Serice wanted to happen between them. Jon had caught her with ease, her legs wrapping around his waist as Serice closed her eyes, breathing him in.

"I love you and I'm sorry I've been quiet these past few days. I just don't want to lose what we have, our connection. I swear I will fight until my last dying breath and I won't leave you or run away. I promise. Just…tell me everything's alright and that nothing you feel for me has changed."

"We're not fighting, baby." Jon slid one arm under her backside and wrapped the other one around her back, holding her close. "Serice, nothing is ever going to change between us. I love you. I don't know where I'd be right now without you. I don't mind you've been quiet. It's one of those things girls have to go through, or at least that's what I assume. Silence I can take, losing you I can't." It felt good having her in his arms again. "I promise I'll do all I can to protect you and, if you want to fight with us, then you say the word and I'll be happy to teach you how to defend yourself, even from the likes of Lesnar. He may be bigger than you, but believe me I can show you how to drop him in 3 seconds and reduce him to the big fucking crybaby he is." He kissed her lips softly. "Now let's go make some food, we both need to eat."

Serice nodded, rubbing her nose against his and smiled genuinely for the first time in a few days, feeling Jon lower her until her feet touched the veranda. Taking his hand, their fingers laced together and Serice let Jon guide her back inside the house toward the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter while he sifted through the cabinets, watching him. He looked so amazing in those basketball jersey shorts and had an amazing chest. Actually, he had an amazing everything. When he walked past her, Serice pulled him to stand between her legs and kissed him softly, having missed his lips against hers since they hadn't touched in a couple days.

"So what are we having to eat, Mr. Chef?" She joked, looking over at the tomato soup and sandwiches that Ganesa had made and put in the fridge for everyone. Ganesa was such an angel, Serice had to talk to her and stop being closed off because it sounded like she could've used a friend right now. They both could.

"That's up to you. We can eat the soup and sandwiches Ganesa made or we can make something entirely different. He does have stuff here to make homemade Chinese food. OR we can grill some chicken and rice. So you tell me, what do you have a taste for?" Jon asked, gripping her hips pulling her closer to him, but not enough to make her fall off the edge if he moved. "Then once you do that, you're going into Joe's den to look through his massive movie collection and find us something to watch. We're relaxing and eating and enjoying our days off even if it kills us."

"Tomato soup and sandwiches sound good, I don't want it going to waste." She moved her lips to his strong jaw, feeling his arms tighten around her and then proceeded to give the other side the same treatment. Then Serice nibbled gently on his Adam's apple, smirking when he groaned from low in his throat. "Too bad we're not in Tampa right now at home…" Her mouth was right by his ear now, flicking the lobe with her tongue and felt a shiver course through him that vibrated her body. "Because I'd let you fuck me in the kitchen." Her hand slid down his chest to the waistband of his basketball shorts, plucking them teasingly and pulled back, seeing the desire coursing through his dark hazy bluish grey eyes. "Get the food and meet me in the den." Serice smacked his ass on the way out of the kitchen and rushed to the den, hearing him growl behind her, giggling.

* * *

Joe was miserable. He was thankful nothing had been broken and he'd be alright to do WrestleMania. Oh no. What pissed him off was the fact his fiancée had once again brought up the Colby crap, after he was nearly ran over by a car! Was she serious? Didn't she even care about him? Joe didn't want to hear anything Ganesa had to say about Colby because, honestly, he didn't care. She blew things out of proportion and if she couldn't deal with the fact Colby was in his life, then they wouldn't be getting married. He was also pissed at the fact nobody had seen who had struck him with the car, so that grated on his nerves. Jon had told him what Serice informed everyone and Lesnar was officially on his hit list. If he ever saw that monkey looking mother fucker, he was going to spear him and then knock his head clean off his shoulders!

Ganesa tried to take care of Joe's injuries, but he was angry because she kept trying to talk to him about what happened with Colby at the hospital. He wasn't hearing any of it. He'd finally gotten so pissed off and let his Samoan temper rip, yelling at her so loud the chandelier in their bedroom shook violently. She had to set him up in his room in the middle of the bed with his leg elevator and a ton of pillows behind him so he was comfortable. Ganesa didn't care how much he yelled, she wouldn't leave him, not like this. Changing the bandage on his head and leg, Ganesa brought him some tomato soup with a couple grilled cheese sandwiches, knowing he had to eat.

"Ganesa." His deep voice rumbled once she set the food down on the bed, his hand reaching out for her, but she'd stepped away before Joe could grab her.

What was happening between them? There was this rift between them that seemed almost too deep to sew back together. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her breathless, to show her how much he loved her.

"Do you still have feelings for Colby?" That was definitely not the way he wanted to start this conversation off, but Joe had to know. "Are you having second thoughts about the wedding, about us? Because if you are, you need to fucking tell me now." Now he had diarrhea of the mouth.

Ganesa couldn't believe the garbage that just came out of Joe's mouth and wrapped her arms around herself. "Joe, I don't love Colby. I stopped loving him and stopped feeling anything for him the day he broke my heart. You, however, I've loved since the day we met. But there's something going on in your head because believe me, I'm thinking perfectly clear right now. I wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I didn't want to marry you." She could already feel the tears building in her eyes. "But you don't see everything you should and Colby is not as perfect as you believe he is. I'm not blowing anything out of proportion. I'm not imagining it because believe me, I've got a GREAT imagination and this is not something I'd want to imagine or live out – ever. He's doing this shit on purpose when you and Jon aren't around and you refuse to believe it. So you tell me what I'm supposed to do because I don't have a clue right now."

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Joe sighed with great relief and closed his eyes, feeling his heart slowly start to mend. "Come here, Ganesa."

He patted the bed beside him with his hand, trying to find the right words to say. The last thing Joe wanted to do was upset her, but at the same time he didn't want to hear anything bad regarding Colby come out of her mouth. So he decided it was time to compromise.

"How about this? Since you think I'm blind as a bat when it comes to Colby making advances towards you, why don't you keep your feelings about him to yourself and I'll start watching more closely? This way, I won't get pissed at you for talking shit about one of my best friends and someone I consider a brother and you won't get pissed at me for not listening to you. I don't want to lose you over this, baby. I love you too. I just had to make sure this was what you wanted because these past few days it just feels like you don't want to be with me. And I just wish I could figure out what the hell I did to push you away and to make myself feel that way."

"I-I…"

The whole statement he just made was one big condescending declaration of his friendship with Colby. Her ex was right. Joe would choose Colby over her in a heartbeat. She had no words, none whatsoever that would help her feel better about this. So Ganesa decided to keep her mouth shut from now on and just nodded, hating that she couldn't be honest with her fiancé, but there was no choice anymore.

"You know what? That's – that's fine, I'm fine with that. I'll keep my mouth shut about Colby so you won't lose your temper. And we are going to be just fine. We'll get married and we'll live happily ever after." Ganesa wanted to punch Joe right in the nose as hard as she could, fighting back more tears. "I've uh – I've gotta go clean the kitchen up and finish laundry. I'll come back and get your dishes when you're done eating."

Turning, she left the room and was really glad the laundry room was in the basement with the gym because she would need the two floors of thick concrete to scream so no one would hear her. Joe sighed with relief as he watched Ganesa walk out of the bedroom and leaned back on the bed, chomping on his sandwich she made him. He was so glad she agreed so easily with his idea about keeping her thoughts about Colby to herself. Whatever was going on between them, they had to fix it because Colby was going to be one of his Best Men at their wedding. Ganesa didn't know that though. He refused to choose between Jon and Colby, so he was having both of them. Ganesa would need two Maids of Honor. He dipped the sandwich in the soup and bit into it, immediately cursing since the soup was still scalding hot.

"FUCK!" Karma was a bitch sometimes.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ganesa was officially the most annoyed person in the entire universe.

She'd stopped teasing and having sex with Joe because she was still angry at his whole 'let's not talk about Colby badly because I don't want to get pissed off at you' speech. She still wanted to sock him in the face. As it was, Colby was a very crafty and cunning person. Every time he screwed with Ganesa, it was either when no one was around or everyone was and no one saw a thing. If she didn't kill Colby first, she might take a crack at Joe instead. The man seriously needed to have his eyesight checked because he couldn't see two feet in front of him. She was still avoiding Colby like the plague, but he was a persistent pain in the ass and Ganesa refused to let him get to her. She was in her office doing photos and naturally because Joe's leg wasn't up to par, Colby volunteered to be her bodyguard in case Lesnar showed up. Finishing up the photos and packing up everything, Colby walked into her office at the moment and grabbed her arm, whipping her around. His mouth crushed against hers and Ganesa felt sick, jerking her face back immediately. 3 seconds later, she slapped Colby so hard the sound echoed resonated around the office and bounced off the walls.

Colby growled when she slapped him, chocolate eyes igniting. "You know I like the rough stuff, babycakes."

He grabbed her again and tried kissing her a second time, which only resulted in her slapping him again twice as hard as the first time. Colby watched her leave as if nothing happened, chuckling at his blazing cheek. He followed her back to the Shield locker room and watched Ganesa head straight for the bathroom, keeping her mouth shut about the incident not saying a word to Joe. Good, the little bitched learned to keep her mouth shut for once.

Jon sat in the dressing room with Serice and Joe and they were getting ready to head out back for their pre-Monday Night Raw cigarette. Jon had since had her phone replaced and made sure no one had the new UNLISTED number. Tonight was the last Raw until WrestleMania. 7 days and counting, Jon and the boys were just getting more nervous about it the closer it approached. Their first ever WrestleMania – Axxess would be off the hook. Their fans would have a blast and go out of their minds.

"You ready for that smoke, baby?" He looked up when Ganesa stormed into the dressing room, wondering what the hell happened and looked at Colby. "Dude, did you walk into a hand?" He demanded, noticing the BRIGHT red handprint across his friend's cheek. Jon knew it wasn't from Celeste since she was on vacation for a week and would be joining everyone for Axxess and WrestleMania. "Seriously, who the fuck hit you?"

"Bro, what the hell happened?" Joe demanded, standing up from the couch and could see the anger pooling in Colby's dark eyes.

"Your precious fiancée." He growled, rubbing his burning cheek and glared at the closed bathroom door.

Serice frowned deeply, wondering what was going on with Ganesa lately and stood beside Jon, holding his hand. "Why would she do that? Ganesa isn't a violent person…"

"How the fuck should I know, Serice?" Colby growled and in turn Jon growled at him, rolling his eyes as he walked over to grab some ice from the cooler that was in the dressing room.

"What did you say to her?" Joe asked, folding his arms in front of his chest and watched as Colby pressed the ice to his cheek.

"Nothing, bro, damn! She just came up to me and said that she doesn't buy my bullshit for a second and then slapped the shit out of me! Why the hell would I say anything to her? I went down to her office to let her know that you wanted to see her and I got smacked for my troubles!" Colby had been sent down to Ganesa's office by Joe to let her know he wanted to talk to her about something and to pick up their PR stuff.

"Christ…" Joe scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration, shaking his head. "So she slapped you for no reason?"

"Joe, maybe…"

"Jon, take Serice outside for your smoke break." Joe ordered, grey eyes darkening with each passing second, his teeth gnashing together. "I'm about to have a talk with my fiancée and I have a feeling it's not going to be good." Ganesa had no right hitting Colby when the man didn't do a damn thing to her and Joe was about to put her in her place.

Swallowing hard, Serice laced her fingers with Jon and shook her head when it looked like her man would argue. "Come on, let's go outside and I'll rub your shoulders for you." She guided Jon out of the dressing room and had a feeling there was about to be an explosion of massive proportions.

"Bro, don't even bother. She's a fucking bitch and always will be."

"No, this bullshit is about to end NOW. GANESA!"

Jon left reluctantly and could feel a tension forming in the air tonight, his stomach tightening and knew this was going to be horrible.

Ganesa currently hurled in the bathroom, not feeling good all day. When Colby forcefully kissed her and tried sticking his tongue in her mouth, she finally had enough. Holding her hair out of her face, Ganesa threw up more and was sure there wasn't anything left in her stomach. She was mistaken, throwing up again. Wiping her mouth and face, she heard Joe bellow her name 3 seconds later and rolled her eyes, squaring her shoulders. Colby had lied through his teeth again and Joe believed him, again. She looked down at the engagement ring that was nothing more than a mockery at this point and knew they were about to have a blowup. Swallowing hard, her throat was raw from vomiting and Ganesa walked out of the bathroom, seeing Joe SEETHING with anger as he paced back and forth.

"You thundered, my lovely fiancé?"

Her attitude did not help his current Samoan temper as cold unforgiving grey eyes locked on her. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING HITTING COLBY? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE OR JUST BAT SHIT CRAZY? ALL HE WANTED WAS THE PR SHIT AND TO TELL YOU THAT I WANTED TO SEE YOU BEFORE MY MATCH AND YOU JUST HAUL OFF AND HIT HIM?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, GIRL? YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND! I HAVE WATCHED COLBY AND HE HASN'T DONE SHIT TO YOU! IT'S ALL IN YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT ANYMORE! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SHIT STRAIGHTENED OUT BECAUSE, UNTIL YOU DO, I REFUSE TO MARRY A BITCH LIKE YOU!"

Standing there letting Joe have his eruption, Ganesa could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. "You lied to me, Joe." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Ganesa knew he heard her because he opened his mouth to possibly yell some more when she held up her hand. "You lied to me. You said you would always protect me. And I have to say right now, I don't feel protected and I haven't for the last 2 weeks. But you don't care. You don't want to hear anything I have to say. So I guess you were right, Colby." She looked around Joe at her conniving ex-boyfriend. "That night in the hospital ER waiting room, when you said Joe would pick his friends over me. Because he just did. I don't know where you come off calling me needy. Boy, I didn't have a boyfriend 2 years prior to you and I didn't have one until 2 years after you. I've been independent since I was 15 and living on my own in the real world since I was 17. Someone who is needy needs people near her 24/7. I don't need anything from neither of you." Pulling her engagement ring off her finger, Ganesa tossed it at Joe and grabbed her bags. "You should be lucky I don't shove that ring up your ass. You love your brother so much, you marry him. Because I'm not marrying you. The whole time all I needed was your support. I wasn't comfortable and tried telling you that. It's not in my head. I slapped your BRO twice because he tried sticking his tongue in my mouth TWICE. Fuck you both, you deserve each other. Because I'm DONE!" Ganesa was glad she'd gotten her PR work finished and left the room, going back to her office where she closed and locked the door, collapsing on the couch crying.

All of the anger drained out of Joe the moment she tossed the engagement at him and told him she was done. He couldn't believe it. He thought everything was fine and they worked everything out regarding Colby! Now she just called off their engagement and left him! Suddenly, what she said registered in his mind as Joe whirled around on Colby, fire spitting out of his grey eyes. He could see the apprehension in his friend's eyes and suddenly shoved him against the wall, making his head bounce off of it.

"Did you try kissing her? Is she telling me the truth?" He demanded in a low, calm voice, which was never a good thing when it came to Joe's temper. When Colby didn't say anything at first, Joe wrapped his hand tightly around the man's throat and squeezed, cutting off his air supply. "Tell me I didn't just lose the woman I love because of something stupid YOU did. Tell me you didn't try shoving your tongue down her throat and that's the reason she slapped you. Because if you did, I'm going to snap your ass in half right here and NOW."

Colby swallowed hard, gripping Joe's wrist with his hand trying to get the big man to let go of him. "I don't know what she's talking about! Why would I do that? I've been dating Celeste longer than you two have been together!" Joe wasn't easing up. "I swear on our friendship, bro, I don't know why she said it!"

It took Joe a minute to decipher if Colby was telling the truth and he released his friend at once, squeezing the engagement ring in his free hand tightly. "I'm sorry, bro." He muttered, not believing he just laid his hands on Colby when the man didn't do a damn thing.

Maybe Ganesa was a lying bitch. Maybe she was trying to drive a wedge between him and Colby for her own selfish reasons. It wouldn't be the first time a woman had played mind games on Joe just to get something she wanted. Snorting angrily, Joe walked over and dropped the engagement ring in his bag, shaking his head sadly. His parents were going to whoop his ass for what he did to Ganesa, but honestly Colby was his family and his brother. Bros before hoes – as that old saying went.

"I'm really sorry, Colby." He meant it, nodding his head and knew things would never be the same between them because of Joe's volatile temper.

Colby nodded, rubbing his throat and coughed to get the oxygen back in his lungs. "It's okay bro – no harm, no foul." He held his fist out and waited for Joe to bump it with his own. "I'm gonna go call Celeste before our last attack on Paul after Raw." He left the room, closing the door behind him and headed outside.

* * *

"Can you feel it? Something is about to shift – it's about to be all bad." Jon shook his head once they were outside and tightened his arms around Serice, both of them having lit cigarettes.

Serice took a long drag from her cigarette and snuggled back into his arms, both of them staring out into the night. "Yeah…" She had no idea what else to say, feeling the electricity in the air and felt the knot forming in her stomach along with Jon. Slipping from his arms, Serice crawled around on the equipment trunk and started massaging his shoulders, trying to rid some of his tension. "It'll be okay, sweetie." She murmured, suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she buried her face in the side of it, breathing Jon in as much as she could.

Jon held onto her arms tightly and his hand went to the back of her neck, closing his eyes. It was something bad indeed and speeding toward them like an unstoppable freight train. Words no one would take back would be screamed and hearts would break. Jon sat there trying to figure ahead of time how he was supposed to fix all of this. He didn't even know how to go about doing it in the first place or if it was possible to fix.

"No." Jon mumbled, shaking his head sadly. "It's not going to be okay, not at all."

"Yes it is, and do you know why?" Serice waited until Jon turned to fully face her and swung her leg over to straddle his lap on the equipment trunk, brushing her lips against his. "Because we have each other and love conquers all. It may not seem like it right now, but I have faith everything will work out. You taught me how to put faith in people. I don't know what's going on between the 3 of them right now, but they have to work things out and, until that happens, there's no way things will be good, especially between Ganesa and Joe." She took another drag of her cigarette and rested her head on Jon's shoulder, blowing smoke out simultaneously with him.

"That was cheesy and beautiful, baby. I'm not so sure Joe and Ganesa are going to survive. Ganesa started accusing Colby of some pretty shady things and Joe's not sure who to believe. But the stubborn jackass that he is keeps taking Colby's side because he's known him longer. Something is telling me that since he keeps not believing Ganesa, he's pushing her away because of his friendship with Colby. I think tonight it all just circled and came to a head." Jon shook his head. "Joe's got a very bad temper and I don't see their relationship lasting if he's constantly thinking she's a liar. Ganesa had never been one to lie about anything. From the minute we met Colby, he played off Ganesa as some needy bitch that he didn't spend years of his life with. He acted as if she was some girl he met at a bar and fucked her for 6 months and then left her. Once Ganesa and Joe got together, she told Joe everything, so why Joe is taking Colby's side is BEYOND me. He's going to lose her."

"That will be his loss then, just like it was Colby's when he let Ganesa go." Serice said quietly, scooting closer to Jon and gently rested her forehead against his, caressing his face with her hand. "I mean I get why Joe is taking Colby's side because he has known him longer. And we don't know if Colby has been anything to Ganesa. Honestly, I haven't talked to her about it because she's kept everything bottled up. If he has done something to her though, then he's hiding it damn well because nobody is seeing the shit he's doing." Flicking her cigarette away after one last drag, Serice blew the smoke out and kissed Jon softly, tenderly. "Promise me you'll never call me a liar and you'll always choose me over anyone. Because being in a relationship requires full trust and honesty and you have both from me. I've never kept anything from you and I never will. So I need you promise me that you will listen to me and take my side on things."

"I already trust you with everything I have and am, Serice. Believe me, there is no trust for anyone except you and my brothers. You are the most important people in my life. I trust Ganesa too. I don't care what those two assholes say. She's been weird for the last 2 weeks since they got engaged during Sika's birthday party and Joe's been growling and losing his temper with her. I'm not gonna drop her as a friend just because he's got his head shoved up Colby's ass either. I refuse to believe Colby is innocent in all of this. Joe really has been blind and Ganesa has been uncomfortable as hell for 2 weeks. No one has really seen it except me, I guess."

Serice decided to call Ganesa and get to the bottom of what's been going on with her friend, no matter what.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The pain was excruciating and Joe didn't expect it to be this painful, especially since it'd been just about 24 hours since Ganesa called off their engagement. He didn't sleep worth a damn and had dark circles under his eyes. Joe tried calling her several times and left a ton of text messages, begging her to come back to him. He missed her. He loved her. And he lost her because of Colby – because of a man he considered a brother and one of his best friends. How could he go against Colby when he'd known the man longer? Then again, he couldn't get what Ganesa said to him out of his head the previous night about Colby trying to make a move on her. Was it true? Was Colby lying to him? The man looked petrified when he demanded the truth and Colby wasn't one to lie often. Usually, he could tell if Colby was lying to him or not, but now he wasn't so sure. Colby was a lot more distant and refused to talk to anyone about what happened, leaving the hotel suite before Jon, Serice and Joe had woken up. His head pounded because he killed a 5th of Jack by himself as well, so Joe was just all kinds of fucked up at the moment, both physically and emotionally.

"Man, you better suck it the fuck up. We've got shit we've gotta get done today. WrestleMania is in 5 days, bro." Jon stated, noticing the change in attitude with Joe and shook his head, continuing to lift the barbell over his head while lying across the weight bench. Joe was being stubborn and knew the fastest way to work the alcohol out of his system was sweating it out in the gym. He smelled like a bar right now and Jon was sure he could get drunk off of just the scent coming from Joe alone. Jon wracked the bar and tossed Joe a water bottle, electric blues narrowing. "Don't dehydrate yourself, bro. Put back in whatever you take out."

Joe knew better than to growl at Jon because the man was just trying to help him. He did smell like a bar and looked awful, his normal dark complexion pale. It felt like a Mack truck ran him down going 100 miles an hour. He chugged the water in a few large gulps and tossed the water bottle away, only to get another one from Jon. WrestleMania was on the horizon and Joe had to focus on that, going back to pumping iron. If things were meant to be with Ganesa, he'd find a way to make it work, but if not then at least he got out before they got too attached to each other much longer. He loved her, but sometimes even love wasn't enough to keep someone. By the time Joe was finished, he was coated in sweat, his clothes completely soaked and Jon sent him to the shower instantly so he didn't stink up the whole workout room. As he stood beneath the sprays, Joe splayed his hands against the wall and let them beat down on him for a while before turning them to ice cold. It would shock his body and hopefully help with the current sluggishness he felt.

Jon showered and headed out to the docks for a smoke since they were closer to the gym. He sent a text back to Serice about going to see her, telling her he'd see her in a few. Sitting on the dock, Jon looked down the ramp smoking his cigarette and inhaled a drag, letting it filter through his body before blowing smoke out. Suddenly, he was shoved from the dock and landed 5 feet below next to the ramp on his side.

"Son of a bitch that fucking hurt!" He growled, moving around and stood up. "Okay, who do I have to fuck up?"

His eyes narrowed, looking around and didn't see anyone, but he could sense a presence. Jon heard something move behind him and turned around a few seconds too late as a metal dumpster on wheels collided HARD with his body, crushing him against the concrete wall that made up the dock. Blackness instantly overtook his body from the attack with Serice being the last thing on Jon's mind.

Joe had just stepped out of the shower when his cell phone went off, seeing it was Colby and flipped it open. "What?" He demanded gruffly.

"Your boy should really be careful who he hangs out with. Serice will be mine."

"What the fuck?"

Joe pulled the cell phone away from his ear and looked down at it when the call ended, his head pounding. Then he received a text message from Colby, demanding him to get the trainer's room. Jon had been attacked.

"Fuck!" He got dressed in record time and took off down the hallway, bare from the waist up in his black cargo pants and boots.

* * *

When Ganesa refused to answer her text messages and phone calls, Serice decided to track her friend down to get some answers. She tried talking to Colby earlier that day and he seemed standoffish, not his normal self. That immediately put alarm bells in her head. Jon was right and Serice had been stupid enough to actually think Colby was innocent. Knocking on the PR office door, Serice heard a vague 'come in' and stepped inside, cracking a hesitant smile at Ganesa.

"Listen, I know you think I'm on Colby's side with all of this and I was, but I'm not anymore. I don't know the guy from a hole in the ground and now Jon doesn't even trust him. Something happened today when I tried talking to Colby and…he just seemed different and not in a good way. Something is going to happen, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. So I came here to get the story from you since I know you better than him and we're friends – at least, I hope we still are. So I'm here and I'm ready to listen to everything you have to say and hopefully we can figure out what the hell is going on around here."

"Colby's been touching me. Granted, he's just been touching my hips and arms, calling me babycakes, which is a term of endearment he used when we were dating. I feel like he's finding reasons to pass by me and touch me. The day Joe got hit by the car, he came up behind me and smelled my hair. It was creepy." She went on to tell Serice what Colby spouted at her in the ER waiting room, frowning. "I don't know what to do and, at this point, I'm done. I'm not even going to fuck with either of those idiots right now. I don't feel good, I've been sick since last night and WWE should be damn lucky I showed up today. I am pretty much on the verge of flying home early so I can try to get rid of whatever bug I've picked up from the guys here in the back. I just want some alone time, but between Joe texting and calling me last night because he suddenly had a change of heart, trying to get my PR stuff for WrestleMania done and for the Smackdown! roster, I'm fed the fuck up."

Ganesa pushed back from the desk and smoothed her brown sweater down her torso, hugging her hips. Her tan skinny jeans and brown knee high boots matched her sweater. Red tresses were pulled up in chopsticks on top of her head to keep it out of her face. She felt nausea hit her again and held her hand up, jetting out of her office to the ladies room to toss her cookies.

Serice listened to everything Ganesa told and felt her anger slowly rising, clenching her fists tightly. She didn't lose her temper though. So Jon had been right and so had Ganesa. Colby had been making passes at Ganesa, but he'd been smart about it. Whenever they were alone is when he struck, which was the smartest way to go about doing it. An angel in front of his brothers and the devil when it was just him and Ganesa. Serice fully understood it now and would not let Colby trick her the way he had Joe. The man was a complete idiot and couldn't see what was happening right in front of him.

Shaking her head, Serice blinked and watched as Ganesa suddenly bolted out of the room to toss her cookies again, frowning. What if Ganesa was pregnant? Where the hell had that thought come from? Standing, Serice headed out of the office to the ladies room to check on Ganesa, wanting to keep a close eye on her. She sent Jon a text message asking him to come to Ganesa's office once he was done with his workout because they really had to talk. Once inside the ladies room, Serice found Ganesa in one of the stalls and immediately held her hair back since one of the chopsticks had fallen out, rubbing her back soothingly. This wasn't good, this was really bad actually.

"Thanks." Ganesa whispered once she finished, rinsing her mouth out thoroughly a couple times. They walked out of the bathroom toward her office and found Stephanie McMahon-Levesque standing outside her PR office door. "Hey Steph, what's up?"

Stephanie turned around, raising a brow. "Jesus Christ, what the fuck is going on with everyone? Half the roster has the flu and the other half apparently went to a drinking party last night and are all hung-over. Ganesa, you're the most responsible person I know, tell me you're not hung-over."

Ganesa laughed softly, shaking her head. "No Steph, I've got a bug or something. I've been sick since yesterday. I don't drink that often, you know me."

Stephanie hooked her index finger under Ganesa's chin and saw something there she didn't notice before or wasn't there. "Ganesa, are you pregnant?"

Ganesa almost choked while breathing, feeling her eyes grow wide. "Why the hell would you ask me that? Of course I'm not pregnant. It's just the flu…"

"Because I've been pregnant before 3 times, girl. I know the signs of pregnancy and your skin is glowing." Stephanie looked down when her cell phone rang. "What? What the fuck happened? Get him to the trainer immediately and see if he has to go to the ER." She hung up. "Change of plans, Ganesa I was gonna send you home, but I think Serice is gonna need your assistance. Jon's been hurt. He's down in the trainer's room right now."

"WHAT?!" Serice shrieked with wide eyes and did not listen to Stephanie, immediately bolting down the hallway away from both women.

Jon was hurt? But he just sent her a text message letting her know he was on his way to see her in a few! What the hell happened? Was he as hurt as Joe? No, they hadn't called an ambulance yet. Stephanie shook her head, scrubbing a hand down her face and narrowed her blue eyes at Ganesa.

"You. Walk. Do NOT run, especially in your condition." Stephanie admonished. "I have a pregnancy test in my purse that I always keep with me since Paul is forever wanting to sex me up. I'm pretty sure he's trying to aim for the football team he's always wanted. You need to take it."

Colby was already outside of the trainer's room when Serice ran up to him, frowning. "They're checking him over, you can't go in there." He stated, holding her back at arm's length and could see the tears already streaming down her face. "Serice, you have to calm down. It's not going to help him…"

Ganesa walked up moments later with arms folded over her chest. "Let go of her now. You don't dictate anything to anyone."

She noticed Colby wasn't moving an inch, scowling at her and walked over, smashing the heel of her knee high boot into the top of his foot. Ganesa wasn't stupid, she knew where the steel toe ended on the boot and watched Colby yell, grabbing his foot. Ganesa opened the door and let Serice inside, winking at her. Jon and Serice being apart would make them worry about each other more, so it was best they were together to sedate each other's fears.

"Next time I tell you to let her go, maybe you'll do it. You might have everyone else fooled around you, Colby, but not me. Not for a second."

Colby's dark eyes narrowed to slits at his ex and he grabbed her arm, spinning her back around to face him. "Look you little fucking…" The words died on his lips because he wasn't expecting her fist dotting him in the eye.

"Don't ever touch me again." Turning, Ganesa walked back down to her office since Serice was in safe hands being with Jon. She sent a text to Serice letting her know she was in her office and to call if she needed anything.

Michael looked up when his door opened and smiled at Serice. "Jon figured you'd be joining us. Pull up a hand." He nodded to Jon's and watched Serice immediately take it, squeezing gently. "It would seem your boyfriend was the victim of a drive-by garbage canning."

"I'm okay, baby." Jon assured her with a small chuckle. "Just a little banged up."

"Well I don't think an ER visit is necessary. You don't have a concussion, but you do have a nasty bump on your head and a couple of bruised ribs. I wouldn't recommend any wrestling tonight so you're healed up for WrestleMania on Sunday." Michael advised, taking his gloves off since he'd already patched up Jon as much as he could.

When Joe arrived, he didn't see Ganesa anywhere and frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. He tapped at the trainer's door and walked in, sighing with relief at the sight of Jon. "What the hell happened, bro?" He demanded, keeping his voice quiet and low, giving Jon a cursory once over much like Jon had given him when he was attacked last week. "What's with all these attacks?"

"It's Brock." Serice whispered, blinking as huge tears slid down her face and felt Jon squeeze her hand gently. "It has to be him. That phone call wasn't just an idle threat. He's coming after each person I love and care about. Ganesa will be next if we don't do something, Joe."

Pain flashed in Joe's eyes and he looked away from Serice, swallowing hard. "It's hard for me to protect Ganesa when she's not speaking to me."

"And whose fault is that?" Serice demanded, sounding irritated and angry because of what happened to Jon. "You can deny it all you want, but you KNOW something isn't right about this situation. Why isn't Colby here huh? If he cares so much about you guys, why isn't he by your side? I'll tell you why. It's because Ganesa just got done decking his eye when he grabbed her after she made him release me. He held me away from the door to get in here to Jon. Does that sound like a friend to you?"

"He did what?" Now Joe's temper was up, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. "What do you mean he held you back?"

Serice sniffled, knowing she now had Jon's attention and bit her bottom lip. "H-He said that it wasn't good for Jon that I was hysterical and crying. He held me by my upper arms and wouldn't let me in here. Then Ganesa arrived and made him let me go, they had words, he grabbed her and she decked him in his eye. Something isn't right with Colby, Joe. I can feel it. First you were attacked and now Jon – you don't find that just a LITTLE suspicious?"

"Babe, calm down." Jon squeezed Serice's hand and pulled her against him, carefully stepping off the examination table. "Thanks Mike." He shook the trainer's hand, blue eyes moving to Joe and his arm wrapped instinctively around Serice's waist. "I'm okay bro, someone shoved me off the dock and a garbage dumpster ran me over. I've got a dump on the head, no concussion and a couple of bruised ribs, which Mike taped up for me. No wrestling tonight, he said I'll be good for Sunday for Mania though. We can do our promos tonight, but no match and we have to go find Stephanie so she knows what's up."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Stephanie walked in at the moment to check on Jon and saw Joe and Serice with him. "So what's going on? How are you feeling?"

"Bruised ribs, no concussion and no wrestling until Sunday for WrestleMania." Serice quietly reiterated, sticking to Jon's side like glue. She was so thankful he hadn't gotten hurt as severely as Joe had. Not that she wasn't thankful for Joe getting hurt, but at least it wasn't Jon.

"We can do our promo tonight, but no wrestling match." Joe added with a grunt and decided to take the plunge regarding Ganesa. "Have you seen Ganesa? Something happened between her and Colby and I need to make sure she's okay."

"Like what?" Stephanie folded her arms in front of her chest, arching a brow. "What's going on between Colby and Ganesa?" She had no clue they were ex-lovers or the type of volatile things Colby had done to her lately.

Serice sighed with a heavy heart and guided Stephanie over to sit on the bedding since Larry didn't have anyone else to check on at the moment. "Sit down and I'll explain everything." This was not going to be easy, especially since Stephanie had no idea about Serice's past with Brock Lesnar and it would stay that way.

The Princess of the WWE looked between Serice and 2/3 of the Shield boys, raising a brow. "Are you guys serious?" Stephanie asked softly, blue eyes dancing between all 3 individuals. "So let me get this straight: She dated Colby for X amount of years and he dumps her when he signs with the WWE. She comes to work for us, at which point she fell in love with you and up until last night, you two were engaged to be married until she told you to shove it." She directed that last part at Joe and watched him nod.

"I'm not sure what the hell kind of hold Colby has over Joe and their whole friendship, but it was bogus and I don't blame her for dumping him." His eyes shifted to his best friend and brother, shaking his head. "Sorry bro, I'm not gonna lie. You knew she was uncomfortable and she told you and you still listened to everything Colby said. I mean, I can understand giving him the benefit of the doubt because you've known him longer. But she's supposed to be your future wife, the future mother of your children. And you completely let Colby manipulate the entire situation and now you've got a ring with no finger to put it on. I told you to watch yourself with her and last night it all came to a head."

"Man, when you fuck up, you really fuck up, Leati Joseph Anoa'i. I expected better from you. I can't wait to see what your parents have to say about this." Stephanie stated, looking disappointed in the uprising Superstar. "Sika and Patty are going to annihilate you. I'll start praying for you now."

Joe looked between Jon, Stephanie and Serice, finally tossing his hands up. "You know what? Fuck this. I'm out of here. The promo is done anyway." They did it earlier in the night before their workout, though Jon's scrambled brain didn't remember. "Why don't you focus on your own shit and let me deal with mine?" He stormed out of the trainer's office and headed out of the arena, pissed beyond belief at himself because he knew Jon was right.

Stephanie left shortly after and told Serice to take Jon back to the hotel for some much needed rest and relaxation, especially with his bruised ribs. Ganesa had left the arena, no surprise there. Colby was nowhere to be found. Not a shock there either. Helping Jon into their suite, Serice guided him to the plush couch in the sitting room and gently set him down, kissing his lips in the process. She ordered them dinner and they settled in for the night, enjoying being with each other. Ganesa and Joe falling apart really opened Serice's eyes and made her realize just how important Jon was to her and how much she loved him. She never wanted to let him go. They eventually made it to the bedroom where Serice gave Jon some much needed attention to his lower regions with her mouth only since sex was off the agenda because of his ribs. After their fooling around, Serice finally snuggled against Jon and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Jon had honestly never felt so good to be home.

They were going to sleep in their own bed and, if he had his way, they were going to screw in their own bed too. His ribs were a bit achy, but he could thrust the hell out of something, his pelvis and penis were not broken or bruised. The flight home hadn't been too long and at least they had to be back on the road for WrestleMania Axxess on Thursday. So they literally had one day of relaxing and this was it. The Shield had two days of signings, Thursday they would run through the match with Randy, Stephen and Paul, then Friday and Saturday would be Axxess signing. Sunday was show time. Jon pulled Serice into his side as they both collapsed on the couch and kissed her softly.

"We got one day, baby, and then shit is going to explode for WrestleMania tomorrow. We have to get all of our relaxing in today because tomorrow starts HELL WEEKEND." He chuckled when she swatted his chest. "I want some Chinese and beer. You order it and I'll go pick it up."

Serice giggled softly, complying with whatever Jon wanted and counted her blessings that nothing serious had happened to him. She was holding out sex though and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he'd be able to heal his ribs if he sexed her up on their one day off. She knew how much Jon wanted her, he even made sexual innuendos on the plane, but Serice simply shook her head.

"You got it."

She kissed him softly and stood up, wearing wine colored cotton shorts with a matching spaghetti strapped tank top, her black hair pulled up on top of her head, zero makeup on her face. Serice didn't wear her gloves anymore, not caring what people thought of her scars. She had the man who she was destined to spend the rest of her life with, so what honestly did she have to be afraid of? Brock Lesnar immediately popped into her mind, but Serice quickly dismissed him and ordered the Chinese. She knew Jon would grab some beer while he was out since they didn't have any in the house.

Jon left and made sure to set the alarm, locking the front door behind him. He ran by and picked up some beer for himself and some fruity alcohol beverage for her. Serice hated beer – one thing he always remembered about her even growing up. He stopped by the Chinese place and grabbed their food, not surprised that Serice ordered enough to feed an army. Jon chuckled and drove back to their place. As he arrived at the front door, there was a manila envelope on the doormat and picked it up, tossing it in the food box before unlocking the door. Jon quickly disarmed the alarm so it wouldn't go off and frighten Serice, closing the door rearming the system, heading into the kitchen.

"Come on baby, food's here!"

"Just a sec!" Serice called back, grabbing two huge bowls along with a glass for her since she knew Jon got her something to drink besides beer. She walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of her man trying to set everything up accordingly. The smell of food filtered through the air and Serice groaned, her stomach rumbling, walking over handing him a bowl. "Thank you for going out, sweetie." She'd grown accustomed to calling him that, brushing her lips against his cheek and giggled when he snatched her back, his mouth devouring hers. Serice broke the kiss before it could get too intense and passionate, slowly stepping back with a smirk. "I told you no sex and I meant it. You have to heal those ribs or else you'll be no good for WrestleMania. Now sit down and eat your food." She ordered, grabbing her food and began mixing it altogether in the big bowl, cracking open a wine cooler he got her. "What's this?" She asked halfway through eating, picking up the manila envelope and looked at Jon questioningly. "It has my name on it…"

"It was on the welcome mat when I came back. Pop it in and let's see what's on it. I can only imagine." Jon watched Serice walk over and squatted down in front of the DVD player, slipping the DVD in and took her place beside him on the couch again. "Go ahead and stick that ass out again like that and see if I don't end up putting it to good use." He was serious and chuckled when her cheeks flamed a deep crimson red, slapping his arm playfully. "That didn't hurt."

He took her hand and kissed it just as the DVD started playing, both of their eyes widening. Their appetites flew out the window, neither hungry anything and watched as a bunch of mini videos were shown on the television of Serice whenever she was left alone since coming on the road with Jon. The hotel rooms, arena, dressing room and her office. Her standing alone the day they were at Joe's parents for Sika's birthday party. It made Jon's stomach curdle. Apparently Brock was smarter than they gave him credit for. Jon looked over and could see the tears sliding down Serice's face, pulling her into his arms instantly. The last video on the DVD was the night Brock took Serice's virginity. Her scream as he ripped through her body was the parting scene with the words 'See you soon, My Butterfly' scrawled across the screen. Jon watched helplessly as Serice flew from the living room and pulled his cell phone out, calling the first person he could think of.

* * *

Both Patricia and Sika sat across from their youngest son with their arms folded in front of their chests, looking at him sternly. Of course they knew about what was going on. Sika had ears all over the WWE because of his family's legacy in the wrestling industry. Patricia couldn't understand why or how Joe could pick Colby Lopez over his own fiancée, the woman he supposedly loved. If Sika ever did that to her, they would not be married right now with 5 beautiful children. No way, no how.

Joe simply sat there with his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes lowered, awaiting his mother's lecture. He knew he fucked up with Ganesa and there was a good chance he'd never be able to make things right with her. He was tempted to go to Tampa, bang on her door and demand her to talk to him, but what good would that do? What Serice and Jon told him couldn't stop haunting him and he wondered now if Colby had orchestrated this whole thing all along.

"Mom…"

"I didn't give you permission to talk, Leati Joseph Anoa'i." Patricia stated angrily, making him immediately close his mouth. "When I tell you to speak, THEN you do. Until then, you will sit there, keep your mouth shut and listen to everything your father has to say. Do you understand me?"

They were irate, Joe thought miserably, cringing at his mother's harsh tone. "Yes ma'am." He groaned when he got whacked with her wooden spoon. "SORRY!"

"I SAID NO TALKING."

"Sometimes I worry about you, Leati Joseph. You guys got popular quickly and we – your mother and I – were worried it would go to your head. But it hasn't and we thanked our lucky stars for that. Often the ones who get popular too quick don't last long." Sika explained, looking at his youngest son sternly. "Jon and Colby have been by your side since you were signed to the developmental deal with FCW and you took the place by storm. You made not only us proud, but you made your Uncles and cousins, everyone who came before you and after proud. You came to a crossroads and you had the opportunity to have a good woman by your side. Like your mother, she was my good woman and she's been by my side from the beginning. Lord knows I made mistakes and did stupid things, but I never took her for granted." Sika sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I'm not sure what was said or what happened the last 2 weeks since you left here engaged and then come back today informing us you're not anymore. But you need to fix it. I'm not fool, Joseph. I can look in your eyes and look at your face and I can tell you are physically hurting from this. If that's how you feel, can you imagine how Ganesa feels?"

Patricia patted her husband's hand lovingly and kissed his head. "Leati Joseph, you battled with this same issue when you were going to ask her out. Wanting to get Colby's permission to date her. You got over that hump because you made the right decision. But I'm not sure how you can trust her one minute with your heart enough to ask her to marry you and then turn around and not trust a word she says. I mean, is she a compulsive liar? Did she screw around on you with Colby or tell you she's still got feelings for him? I mean what happened? Because I don't understand – I don't understand how you go from loving her to not being sure if she loves you and I can't even begin imagining what type of role Colby played in this entire mess."

Joe took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to be easy for his parents to hear regarding Colby and Ganesa, but it had to be said. Taking his time, he explained to them what Ganesa warned him of regarding Colby, about his touching and calling her babycakes. He told them about the slap across the face that took the taste out of Colby's mouth along with decking his eye.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Even Serice is starting to see a change in Colby and she used to trust the guy. She used to give him the benefit of the doubt – hell, even Jon did. But now they're all against him except me. Am I really that blind that I didn't see what he was doing to her? He's supposed to be one of my best friends and brother. Surely he wouldn't...intentionally split my engagement up and make me lose Ganesa, would he?"

"Joseph, that's exactly what he's done. He clearly never stopped loving her, he just didn't want to be tied down at the time. If you're out of the way, then he can get to her now. I can almost guarantee you she's smart enough to never give him another shot. Girls like her who give you their heart fully and are there for you through your aches and pains from matches, they give you one shot not to fuck it up." Sika had gotten to know Ganesa the few times Joe brought her there to visit with him and had pinpointed the type of person she was. "Colby fucked it up and because you let him get in your ear, you were the next in line to fuck it up so you've burned through your shot. The only way you've got any chance of this surviving and possibly getting her back, you get your ass in your car, drive to Tampa and beg her to listen to you for 5 minutes. If you don't get her to listen to reason in 5 minutes, then not only thank Colby for making you lose your fiancée, but whoop his ass for fucking up the best thing in your life."

Joe went to say something when his cell phone rang, raising a brow at Jon's name flashing over the caller ID. "Hold on pop, this is Jon. Hello? Jon, what the hell's going on? Whoa, whoa slow down, what do you mean it's Lesnar?" Joe shot to his feet instantly, grey eyes wide and held his hand up when his parents started demanding him to sit back down, shaking his head.

"Joe, I – I – I need you man. It's Lesnar…"

"WHAT?! I'm on my way!" He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, staring back at his parents. "I have to go. Lesnar knows where Serice and Jon live in Tampa and he sent her rather…sick DVD. I-I have to go. I'll work shit out with Ganesa and if I can't, I'm kicking the shit out of Colby. I love you guys."

He was in a hurry, breathing heavily and kissed his Mom's cheek before flying out the house. Screw driving, it would take him 6 hours to get to Tampa from Pensacola. He called the airport and got his flight taken care of on the red eye, which would take him a mere 20 minutes to get to Tampa.


End file.
